Isil fille d'Indil
by Haldomir
Summary: Elle était prête depuis longtemps et elle avait enfin la chance de passer à l'histoire. Elle était  talentueuse, forte, déterminé et bien décidé à mener à bien la mission qu'elle c'était donné.  Son but premier, tuer le roi du Gondor.
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

ISIL FILLE D'INDIL

Auteur : Haldomir

Classé : T+

Déclaration : Rien à moi sauf pour les personnages féminins et quelques autres.

Résumé : Elle était prête depuis longtemps et elle avait enfin la chance de passer à l'histoire. Elle était talentueuse, forte, déterminé et bien décidé à mener à bien la mission qu'elle c'était donné. Son but premier, tuer le roi du Gondor. Malheureusement, c'est une elfe et ses origines elfiques prendront le dessus sur son désir de vengeance.

Prologue

C'était la fête un peu partout en terre du milieu. Les célébrations de la libération avaient lieu tous les ans depuis la chute de Sauron. Cette année, c'était le 25ième anniversaire et les festivités promettaient d'être des plus grandioses. Les différents peuples de la terre du milieu organisaient des cérémonies pour commémorer les tragiques évènements de la guerre de l'anneau.

En Rohan, le roi Eomer organisait une veillé en souvenir de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. Chez les nains, c'était un jour de congé pour tout le monde afin de se recueillir en l'honneur des victimes de cette guerre. À Minas Tirith, le roi donnait quartier libre à son personnel, officiait une célébration en l'honneur des héros de la guerre et donnait une grande fête au palais invitant tous les dirigeants des peuples alliés. Pour donner le coup d'envoi aux festivités, il faisait un tour dans les rues de la cité avec son escorte et ses conseillers. Ce fut pendant la procession du roi dans les rues de la cité que tout bascula pour le roi et sa cour.

Le roi Elessar était sur sa monture et saluait de tout bord tout coté les nombreux habitants massés tout au long des rues pour le voir. Parmi la foule, une jeune femme s'était fondue dans la foule et regardait comme tout le monde le bout de la rue par lequel le roi ferait son apparition. Elle était anxieuse de voir le roi et se préparait à lui faire un accueil particulier. Puis soudain, elle entendit des murmures dans la foule et comprit qu'il était tout près. Elle resserra sa main sur son arc et se prépara à faire irruption sur la route à tout moment.

Lorsqu'elle vit venir le cortège au loin, elle rabattit son capuchon sur sa tête et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'avant et dès qu'il fut suffisamment près d'elle, elle bondit au beau milieu de la route et souleva son arc en direction du roi et lui dit sur un ton sec et ferme :

- Roi Elessar du Gondor, vous méritez la mort pour avoir laissé mourir mon père par la main de l'ennemi. A cause de vous, il est mort…

Elle aurait voulue lui dire tellement de chose, mais lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un venir près d'elle, elle laissa partir sa flèche. Seulement, l'individus qui s'était approché d'elle réussit à faire dévier la flèche mais pas assez car le projectile se logea dans le bras du roi.

Ce ne fut pas long que plusieurs personnes se rua vers elle et elle fut maîtrisée rapidement. Lorsqu'un des gardes voulue la frapper avec son épée, il fut retenu par un main fermement et lui dit :

- Non, je veux l'interroger d'abord. Dit celui qui avait fait avorter l'assassinat.

Le garde se retira et se contenta de lui pointer la lame de son épée au cou. Elle fut maintenue fermement et ses chances de fuite étaient à toute fin pratique impossible. Elle put entendre que l'on donnait des ordres que quelqu'un s'occupait de la blessure du roi. Elle ne put retenir une grimace de dédain mais resta ferme et se permis même de lever la tête fièrement. Seulement, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas facilement. C'était la mort qui l'attendait, elle en était certaine.

Lorsque l'inconnus revint vers elle, il avait un air furieux et sans ménagement, il lui retira son capuchon. Mais la surprise fut telle que personne n'osait parler. Il y eu un lourd silence qui obligea le roi à rejoindre son ami et fut aussi surpris que lui. Ils avaient devant eux une femme, une très jeune femme.


	2. Chapter 2 L'arrestation

Chapitre 2 - L'arrestation

La réaction de tout le monde fit sourire Isil. Personne ne savait comment la traiter. Le sauveur du roi était carrément sous le choc de voir une femme aussi jeune, au regard clair et déterminé. Mais ce qui l'avait frappé le plus fut que ce n'était pas une simple femme, mais une elfe. Il était complètement renversé de voir que c'était une elfe qui avait tenté de mettre fin au jour du roi du Gondor. Il dit alors à Isil :

- Mais vous êtes une femme… une elfe?

- Et alors? Qu'est ce que ça change? Vous en êtes bien un vous-même, non? Dit-elle froidement.

L'elfe lui fit un air étrange et se retourna pour regarder le roi. Il pu voir son bras ensanglanté et soupira rassuré. Au moins, ce n'était pas une blessure mortelle. Il demanda au roi avec inquiétude :

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne suis pas mort. Une simple égratignure. Dit le roi en souriant.

Isil fit une grimace et ne put retenir un commentaire en disant à voix basse :

- C'est mort que vous auriez dû être.

L'elfe lui fit face et lui jeta un regard furieux suite à sa remarque. Il lui dit alors d'une voix menaçante :

- Si vous aviez tué le roi, je vous aurais achevé moi-même. Dit-il.

La jeune femme serra les dents et jura. Encore quelque chose que l'elfe n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre venant d'une femme-elfe. Isil s'en voulait d'avoir exprimé tout haut ce qu'elle pensait. C'était un elfe après tout. Elle leva alors la tête fièrement et lui dit :

- Alors ce châtiment, je l'aurais subit avec plaisir.

Legolas était encore plus étonné par son attitude. Mais il ne pouvait pas la tuer tout de suite. Il laisserait à la justice du roi le soin de la juger. Il avait du mal à se contrôler et d'un geste rapide, il fit venir deux gardes et dit durement sans quitter Isil des yeux :

- Amenez là au donjon de la tour. Un petit séjour à l'ombre lui fera peut-être perdre son arrogance. Dit-il en s'écartant d'elle pour laisser les gardes se saisir d'elle.

Isil fut alors poussé sur le chemin de la tour sans ménagement. Legolas la suivait du regard et put voir avec quelle fierté elle gardait la tête haute malgré les insultes et les objets lancé dans sa direction. Il ne parvenait pas encore à croire qu'une femme-elfe ait voulu attenter à la vie du roi du Gondor. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'arrêter à cette question qu'un garde vint lui remettre l'arc que la femme-elfe avait utilisé pour tirer sur le roi.

Il fut surpris par la qualité de l'arme et examina attentivement l'arc. Il sentit sous ses doigts beaucoup de haine et de frustration. Cette femme avait le cœur lourd et très attristé. Il ignorait d'où elle venait et comptait bien lui poser la question. Mais il doutait qu'il puisse avoir des réponses. C'était une elfe après tout. Si elle décidait de ne rien dire, elle garderait le silence. Il avait vu son regard déterminé et avait ressenti un léger frisson de peur traversé son corps. Il regarda du côté d'Aragorn et soupira lourdement. Il avait été chanceux de s'en sortir aussi bien. Il vint le rejoindre pour regarder rapidement le pansement et lui dit :

- Vous avez de la chance qu'elle ne vous ait pas atteint au cœur. Dit Legolas en examinant le bras de son ami.

- Et j'en suis encore plus conscient. Sans vous je serais mort c'est certain. Ce qui me perturbe par contre c'est son regard déterminé. Était-elle sérieuse lorsqu'elle a dit qu'elle aurait accepté la mort avec plaisir? Demanda le roi.

- Je pense que oui. Seulement, je doute que la raison de son attentat contre vous soit poussée par la vengeance. Elle a lancé sa menace comme on récite un poème. Ce n'est pas normal tout ça. Jamais un elfe n'aurait agi de cette façon. Elle a été conditionnée à poser ce geste. De plus, son regard brillait d'un éclat qui ne m'est pas inconnu. Dis Legolas en réfléchissant.

Aragorn approuva de la tête et eut du mal à retenir un sourire en coin. Quand il était question des elfes, Legolas était le protecteur des derniers de sa race. Seulement, ce qui se passait était plutôt grave et même lui, Elessar, roi du Gondor, ne pourrait peut-être rien pour elle. Mais Legolas avait raison pour une chose par contre, son attitude et son air fier lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais ne pouvait se souvenir de qui.

Il vit l'arc de la femme-elfe et tendit la main afin que Legolas lui montre. Ce dernier lui tendit l'arme de la suspecte. Aragorn se rendit compte que l'arc était fait d'un bois dur et léger. Comme ceux des galladhrims en fait. Il regarda Legolas et lui dit :

- Une elfe de la Lorien? Demanda le roi

- Je n'en sais rien, elle n'a pas toutes les caractéristiques des elfes de la Lorien. Mais pour être une elfe, elle en est une. Je peux difficilement savoir d'où elle vient. Ses cheveux, sa peau moins claire, son regard perçant… J'en saurai plus dès que je l'aurai interrogé. Dit Legolas.

- Alors, faites-moi savoir quand vous lui rendrez visite. J'aimerais être présent à l'entretien. Dit le roi.

- Comme il vous plaira. Je la verrai sans doute demain dans la journée. Elle pourra voir que sa tentative d'assassinat n'affecte en rien votre humeur. Dit l'elfe en souriant moqueusement.

Aragorn sourit à son tour et le quitta en disant :

- Je vous laisse vous occuper de cette affaire. Tenez-moi au courant des informations dès que vous en aurez. Je veux en savoir plus sur elle. Dit le roi à nouveau

- Je tâcherai d'en connaitre le plus possible sur elle avant de la rencontrer. Nous pourrons ainsi localiser ses complices si elle en a. dit Legolas.

Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait des complices. Pas avec ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle m'a accusé d'avoir provoqué la mort de son père… ce qui veut dire que c'est personnel.

Le roi lui fit un air qui laissa Legolas sur les dents. Il tenait à savoir pourquoi elle avait agi de la sorte. Aragorn retourna à sa monture pour retourner au palais, laissant Legolas en pleine réflexion.


	3. Chapter 3  Visite à la prisonnière

Chapitre 3 - Visite à la prisonnière

Lorsque l'elfe et le roi se présentèrent au donjon, Faramir, l'intendant était déjà sur place. D'après son air, il n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Aragorn ne put retenir un sourire en voyant le frère de son compagnon d'arme. Il n'était pas comme Boromir, mais il avait beaucoup de lui. Une vague de nostalgie le secoua légèrement. Ce dernier vint à leur rencontre et dit :

- Vous allez voir la prisonnière je suppose? J'aimerais voir cette femme aussi, si vous le permettez. Moi aussi j'ai des questions à lui poser. Dit Faramir froidement.

- Oui, c'est ce que nous allons faire. Seulement, j'aimerais que vous laissiez Legolas s'occuper de l'interrogatoire. C'est un elfe et il sait comment agir avec les elfes. Dit le roi sérieusement.

Faramir approuva et suivit son roi et le prince elfique vers la cellule de la prisonnière. Mais ils furent surpris lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris de femmes qui injuriaient le capitaine du donjon. Legolas ne perdit pas de temps et accéléra le pas pour se rendre rapidement vers l'emplacement où se trouvait la prisonnière. À son arrivé sur place, Andros, le garde de la tour, tenait par le bras la femme qui le défiait du regard. Il levait la main sur elle lorsqu'il sursauta au son de la voix du roi qui lui dit :

- Andros, que faites vous? Dit Aragorn le regard sévère

Andros, se retourna subitement et lâcha prise sur le bras d'Isil. Il s'inclina devant le roi et lui dit en gardant les yeux au sol :

- Sir, désolé, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Je ne voulais qu'aider…

- M'aider? Vous vouliez plutôt vous payer du bon temps. Je ne suis pas une fille de joie mais une meurtrière qui aurait put vous faire la peau en un rien de temps si j'avais eu mon arme. Dit-elle avec colère en voulant le confronter.

- Andros, est ce que vous avez essayé de la toucher? Demanda Legolas qui avait tendance à croire ce que disait la prisonnière.

- Monseigneur! Je vous jure que… dit-il d'un air scandalisé.

- Menteur… Vous n'êtes qu'un sale menteur. Dit-elle en voulant l'agripper par le cou.

Faramir eu juste le temps de l'intercepter au passage et l'a retint pour éviter tout contact avec l'homme. Le roi aussi croyait plus facilement la femme que le garde et regarda Andros froidement en lui disant sur un ton sec :

- Ça suffit maintenant, nous règlerons ce problème plus tard. Laissez-nous maintenant. Dit Aragorn en le renvoyant du revers de la main.

Andros s'inclina à nouveau et se retira sans pour autant s'empêcher de jeter un regard furieux du coté de la prisonnière qui le regardait avec colère à son tour. L'échange de regard n'échappa point à Faramir et il fronça les sourcils. Il aurait une bonne conversation avec lui à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il causait des problèmes du genre. Dès qu'il fut hors de la pièce, Isil se détendit et se libéra brusquement de l'emprise de Faramir. Elle retourna près de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pria en silence pour se salue de son âme. Sans perdre de temps, elle dit alors sèchement :

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

Ce fut Legolas qui fit un pas vers elle et qui lui dit fermement ne voulant pas montrer son trouble suite à ce qu'il venait de voir. :

- Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions. Dit Legolas.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Dit Isil sans un regard pour l'elfe.

Faramir vint rejoindre Legolas et lui dit sur ton froid:

- Soyez polie jeune fille, vous vous adressez au Prince de l'Ithilien.

Isil sourit en coin et continua toujours de regarder la lune et garda le silence. Son attitude fit bouillir le sang de Faramir et voulue réplique de façon acerbe mais se tut lorsque le roi dit alors :

- Nous voulons seulement avoir réponse à nos interrogations. Si vous coopérez…

Cette fois elle ne put retenir son fou rire et lui dit en se retournant à peine :

- Si je réponds à vos questions, je suppose que j'aurai droit aux bontés du roi? Si c'est le cas, oubliez ça. Je ne répondrai a aucune de vos questions, vous perdez votre temps et le mien. . Dit elle en reportant se regard vers la fenêtre.

Aragorn soupira lourdement et regarda du coté de Legolas. Il était lui-même renversé par son attitude arrogante. Quand à Faramir, il prit immédiatement la défense du roi et dit à Aragorn :

- Vous acceptez son manque de respect envers vous? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous cherchez à faire. Elle a essayé de vous tuer, c'est une meurtrière…

- Je ne suis pas mort et je ne crois pas que ce soit une meurtrière. Dit le roi en le regardant les yeux perçant pour l'obliger à se taire.

Isil avait très bien compris ce que disait le roi à son Intendant. Elle sourit encore en coin mais ne dit rien. Puis, Aragorn reporta son attention sur Isil et lui demanda avec calme :

- Vous pouvez nous dire votre nom? De quel endroit venez vous?

Mais il se buta à une femme-elfe silencieuse. Il semblait découragé par son attitude et jeta un coup d'œil du coté de Legolas. Ce dernier ne savait pas plus que lui ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Il lui dit alors pour l'obliger à lui répondre :

- Vous n'aidez pas votre cause Milady. Si vous pouviez au moins nous dire…

- Je vous l'ai dit plutôt, je n'ai rien à dire. Dit Isil plus durement.

Legolas était triste de la voir agir de cette façon. Si elle ne disait rien, il était certain qu'elle serait condamnée à la pendaison. Et comme le roi, il doutait que cette femme-elfe agissait en toute connaissance de cause. Elle avait été conditionnée à poser ce geste désespéré. Mais étant un elfe lui-même, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit déterminée à faire tout ce qu'elle avait à faire. Quelque chose l'avait poussé à agir sur de fausse affirmation. Mais il devait essayer de lui soutirer quelques informations. Et lui dit avec compassion :

- Je comprends que vous avez vos raisons, mais nous aimerions les connaître. Pouvez-vous au moins nous dire ce qui à motivé votre geste?

Isil soupira lourdement et se retourna pour leur faire face. Elle leur dit alors avec plus de calme mais d'une voix ferme :

- D'accord, mais vous ne saurez que le strict minimum.

C'était déjà un début selon Aragorn, et il s'assoya au pied du lit afin de bien écouter ce qu'elle pouvait leur dire.


	4. Chapter 4  Un interrogatoire discret

Chapitre 4 - Un interrogatoire discret.

Suite à son intention de répondre aux questions du roi, Faramir fut le premier à poser la question que personne n'osait demander.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous tuer le roi?

- Je pense que j'ai été assez clair sur le sujet. Dit-elle froidement en reportant son regard vers la fenêtre.

- Oui, en effet, vous vouliez vous venger de la mort de votre père dont vous dites que je suis responsable. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi? Demanda le roi

- Si sa majesté était intervenue à temps, mon père serait en vie. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui pour le regarder sévèrement.

- Intervenir comment? Demanda Faramir surpris.

Isil ne répondit pas et se contenta de retenir son souffle. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question et opta pour l'ignorance. Elle lui dit par contre :

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question. Je pense que c'est à vous Sir, d'y répondre. Dit elle plus calmement sans le regarder.

- Dans ce cas, dites nous qui est votre père? Était-il une connaissance du roi? Un membre de sa famille? Un ami d'enfance? Quel est le lien entre votre père et le roi? Demanda Legolas

- Je laisse le soin au roi de retrouver dans sa mémoire tous les hommes qu'il a connus et qu'il a mené à la mort. Vous saurez alors de qui je parle. Dit Isil sèchement.

- Vous croyez qu'il se souvient de tout? Ce n'est pas un elfe, il n'a pas la même mémoire que vous. Dit Faramir durement.

Aragorn posa une main rassurante sur le bras de Faramir afin qu'il calme sa colère. Mais il était évident que le père de cette jeune femme était associé à la guerre de l'anneau. Legolas commençait à se sentir irrité par son attitude et lui dit sur le même ton qu'elle :

- Vous ne répondez pas à nos questions, Milady, et vous n'aider en rien votre situation….

- A quoi bon puisque je suis déjà condamnée de toute façon. Dit elle en haussant les épaules indifférentes.

Légolas n'en revenait pas de la voir agir ainsi. Elle ne cherchait pas à se défendre, ni à nier ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle acceptait les conséquences de ses actes avec une indifférence impossible à comprendre. Aragorn avait eu exactement la même impression que lui et dit à la jeune femme :

- Rien n'a été encore décidé en ce qui vous concerne. Mais ma clémence pourrait vous surprendre. Dit le roi

- La clémence du roi ne m'intéresse pas. C'est votre mort que je voulais et je préfère mourir que de vous savoir encore en vie. Dit-elle froidement.

- Et vous savez que ça n'arrivera pas. Dit Faramir

- Justement, à mon plus grand regret. Ajouta Isil sur le même ton.

- Mais pourquoi le haïssez vous autant? Il ne vous a rien fait! Dit Legolas d'un air désespéré.

Cette fois Isil, leur fit face et dit aux trois hommes en durcissant son visage :

- Il m'a privé d'un père et a provoqué la mort de ma mère prématurément. Elle n'a pas put supporter son décès et c'est laissé mourir de chagrin après ma naissance. Dit-elle avec colère.

Les trois hommes l'avaient vu furieuse mais cette fois, sa rage la faisait pleurer. Elle voyait leur surprise et profita du moment pour se vider le cœur en disant pour poursuivre dans sa lancé :

- Si vous croyez ne serais-ce qu'une seconde que j'ai des regrets sur ma tentative de meurtre sur le roi Elessar du Gondor, détrompez vous, car je n'en ai aucun. Alors maintenant que vous savez ce que je pense, faites ce que vous avez à faire. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai terminé cet entretien avec vous. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. Dit-elle en retournant près de la fenêtre.

Faramir était furieux lui-même par la façon dont elle parlait. Elle n'avait aucun respect de l'autorité c'était évident. Aragorn pressa l'épaule de son Intendant afin qu'il se calme et Legolas soupira lourdement. Il lui dit avec une déception évidente :

- Je pense que vous avez raison, il n'y a plus rien à dire. A la lumière de vos propos, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de vous juger pour tentative d'assassinat contre le roi. Vous serez donc en attente d'un procès juste et équitable. Le tout aura lieu dans les cinq jours à partir de maintenant. Si entre temps vous avez changé d'idée et que vous voulez nous parler, l'un de nous se fera un plaisir de vous écouter. Pensez-y attentivement.

- C'est déjà tout réfléchit, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je préfère le verdict de mort que de vous revoir de mon vivant. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous retirer, j'ai besoin de solitude pour prier pour le salut de mon âme. Dit elle en fermant les yeux pour méditer.

Aragorn et Legolas sentirent la tristesse étreindre leur cœur. Le roi secoua la tête négativement en baissant les yeux et le prince soupira à nouveau impuissant. Aragorn fit signe à ses compagnons de sortir de la cellule et dit avant de partir à la jeune femme :

- J'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre histoire Milady, ça me permettrais de mieux vous comprendre et la raison de votre geste. Dit Aragorn avec compassion.

- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi Sir, mais inutile maintenant. Dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

- Pensez-y quand même. Dit a nouveau le roi

- C'était écrit que je finirais ma vie comme ça… Mais merci quand même… Bonne nuit Sir dit-elle tristement.

- Bonne nuit Milady lui dit le roi en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Legolas soupira et attendit que le roi soit parti pour dire encore à Isil avec un air suppliant :

- Je vous en pris, laissez nous vous aider. Les apparences jouent contre vous mais vous êtes une elfes et les elfes ne sont pas des meurtriers. J'ignore qui vous a dit des faussetés sur le roi mais, ce que vous savez de lui ne peut être vrai. C'est un homme juste et bon. Croyez moi. Dit Legolas.

Isil dû prendre une grande respiration pour ne pas flancher devant la gentillesse du prince. C'était peut-être une ruse pour la faire craquer. Elle lui répondit alors avec calme :

- Alors il prendra la meilleure décision possible en ce qui concerne mon cas.

- S'il vous plait, Milady, j'aimerais beaucoup vous venir en aide..

- Merci quand même, mais c'est trop tard pour moi de toute façon. Dit-elle tristement.

Legolas soupira à nouveau et la quitta pour sortir. Puis, il fit une pause avant de refermer la porte de la cellule et lui dit :

- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose…

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, merci… On se reverra au procès. Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Legolas soupira encore et baissa les yeux. Il referma derrière lui et regarda Isil encore un moment. Lorsqu'il quitta enfin la tour pour rejoindre Aragorn et Faramir, il se sentait perturbé et troublé par son entretient avec elle. Son idée première se renforça dans son esprit. Elle avait certes agit seule, mais quelqu'un était derrière ce complot.

Il était sur le point de franchir les lourdes portes des donjons lorsqu'il surpris du coin de l'œil le regard haineux du capitaine de la tour. Un long frisson parcouru son corps de façon désagréable. Il sentit une certaine inquiétude le faire frémir mais ne fit rien pour attirer l'attention de l'homme. Par contre, il devrait en parler à Faramir afin que la jeune femme soit surveillée. Il n'avait pas confiance au capitaine de la tour.


	5. Chapter 5 La conclusion

Chapitre 5 - La conclusion

Tout au long du chemin du retour, Aragorn fixait le sol en réfléchissant. Faramir était lui, de son côté dans tous ses états. Il parlait de l'attitude de la femme, de ses réponses et surtout du manque de respect qu'elle avait manifesté face au roi. Legolas n'était pas d'accord avec ses propos, mais c'était la manière des hommes, il ne pouvait rien y changer. Mais le roi lui, le pouvait. À son regard, le prince de l'Ithilien comprit qu'il était en pleine réflexion et laissa son ami se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Une fois dans le bureau du roi, Aragorn les invita à s'assoir et leur dit :

- Que pensez-vous de tout ça? J'aimerais connaitre votre opinion. Dit Aragorn

- Vous connaissez ma position sur cette affaire et je persiste à dire qu'elle mérite ce qu'elle a. En ce qui me concerne, elle est coupable de tout ce que l'on veut bien l'accuser. dit Faramir avec une pointe de frustration dans la voix.

- Et vous Legolas?... Je reconnais cet air et je crois que vous hésitez à la condamner. Vous ne semblez pas convaincus des paroles qu'elle a dites. Dit encore le roi.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'elle est innocente? Dit Faramir avec surprise.

- Je suis déçu de votre réaction Seigneur Faramir. Si vous persistez à penser de cette façon, alors vous ne connaissez rien aux elfes. Vous devriez savoir que jamais, ils ne montrent ce que leur cœur ressent et en ce qui concerne cette femme, elle n'a pas l'esprit d'une meurtrière, ni le cœur d'un assassin. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle a subit l'influence de quelqu'un. Dit le prince.

- Alors, votre impression première qu'elle n'a pas agi seule s'avère de plus en plus plausible. Dit le roi.

- C'est possible, mais rien de concret ne nous indique le contraire. J'ai senti énormément de peine et de chagrin dans son cœur et son geste fut guidé par un désespoir immense. Elle m'a paru confuse et indécise et je suis certain qu'elle ne voulait pas poser ce geste. Malheureusement, elle l'a fait quand même. Dit Legolas.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle aurait très bien pu retenir son geste? Qu'elle aurait pu changer d'idée? Demanda Faramir.

- Elle n'aurait pas agi autrement, malheureusement. Un elfe respecte toujours sa parole et si elle a dit à quelqu'un qu'elle le ferait, elle le ferait, peu importe ce qu'elle en pense. Mais je soupçonne un instant d'hésitation au moment ou elle s'est présentée devant vous. Dit Legolas.

- Mais si elle a eu un moment d'hésitation, pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait? Demanda le roi

- Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Peu importe ses raisons, elle était persuadée que c'était la seule solution pour satisfaire ses convictions les plus profondes. Seulement, j'ai senti qu'elle doutait de son action. Dit encore le prince.

- J'ai aussi senti la même chose que vous. Je suis d'accord avec vos dires. Elle a levé son arc sur moi, mais elle a agi pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas dans la nature des elfes que d'enlever la vie inutilement. J'ai vécus suffisamment longtemps avec eux pour savoir que c'est impensable d'enlever la vie à qui que ce soit, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Elle a été entrainée par quelqu'un pour agir de cette façon. Dit Aragorn en réfléchissant.

Faramir écoutait les deux hommes et crut son cœur arrêté de battre dans sa poitrine en les entendant parler comme ça. Il dit alors au roi :

- Vous ne voulez tout de même pas la libérer, j'espère? Dit Faramir nerveusement.

- Non, je ne peux pas la libérer comme ça. Elle mérite une sentence c'est évident, mais la mort ne me semble pas justifié dans son cas… Legolas, j'aimerais que vous poussiez plus loin votre enquête. Je veux tout savoir sur son arrivé ici et si elle a parlé à quelqu'un. Faramir, je n'ai pas aimé l'attitude d'Andros à la tour. Faites en sorte que cet homme ne soit pas trop près de la cellule de la prisonnière. J'ai le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle pourrait être victime des gardes. Je veux qu'elle soit protégée de tout jusqu'au procès. Dit le roi en se levant pour saisir un parchemin et écrire un mot.

- Vous craignez un geste de la part d'Andros sur elle? Demanda Faramir soudainement inquiet.

- Elle est vulnérable en ce moment et elle ne cherchera pas à se défendre. Elle se sent démunie et impuissante à réagir. Elle est résignée à subir les conséquences de son action. Et je pense que le garde à des vues sur elle. Dit Legolas.

- Alors, je ferai en sorte qu'elle soit protégée de loin. J'aviserai Beregorn de cette affaire. Dit Faramir en prenant le document que lui tendit le roi

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Faramir en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un mandat vous donnant tout pouvoir sur la tour et les donjons. Dit le roi malicieusement

- Et vous Sir, que ferez-vous? Demanda Legolas.

- Je vais parler à mon conseiller le plus sur. Dit Aragorn en souriant.

Faramir et Legolas sourirent en coin et l'Intendant lui dit en riant :

- La reine Arwen, je suppose?

- Elle a toujours été de bon conseil. C'est une elfe et connait peut-être encore mieux que moi les pensées des femmes-elfes. Elle pourra m'aider à y voir plus clair dans sa façon d'agir. Dit le roi en souriant en coin.

Legolas approuva de la tête et Faramir s'inclina devant le roi avant de se retirer pour discuter avec Beregorn. Une fois seul, Aragorn se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait appris. Il était un peu comme Legolas au sujet de cette elfe. Lui aussi croyait qu'elle n'avait pas agi seule. Elle était manipulée par quelqu'un. Il soupira lourdement et eut un doute sur le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais Gandalf lui avait toujours dit que dans le doute, toujours se fier à son instinct. Et pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, son instinct ne lui disait rien de bon. En y réfléchissant bien, la présence d'Arwen pourrait être bénéfique pour lui. Il se versa un verre de vin qu'il but d'un trait et prit une profonde respiration avant de se rendre dans ses quartiers pour s'entretenir avec la reine au sujet de la prisonnière.


	6. Chapter 6 L'intervention de la reine

Chapitre 6 - Intervention de la reine

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Legolas rendit visite à Isil tous les jours. Mais comme à chacune de ses visites, elle gardait le silence à toutes ses questions. Aragorn était trop pris avec les affaires de l'état pour s'occuper du cas de la femme-elfe. Ce fut donc Arwen qui, la veille du procès, rendit visite à Isil sur l'insistance de Legolas. Mais dès son arrivée à la tour, ce fut des cris de femme qui attira son attention. Elle augmenta l'allure pour surprendre la scène dans la cellule. Beregorn, avait accompagné la reine et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se précipita sur l'homme qui tentait d'embrasser la prisonnière.

- Andros!... Laissez-la tranquille. Dit Beregorn en empoignant le garde par le manche de sa veste pour l'éloigner de la femme.

Arwen rejoignit la jeune elfe et l'aida à se relever. Beregorn plaqua au mur le capitaine et le menaçait de paroles incendiaires. Arwen l'approcha et dit à Andros :

- Quittez la tour immédiatement, je ne veux plus vous voir ici. Beregorn, accompagnez-le dans le quartier des officiers et qu'il y reste jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. Avant de revenir, faites prévenir Orientha que je veux la voir ici tout de suite. Dit la reine en fixant le garde de façon, qu'il baissa les yeux devant elle.

Beregorn poussa sans ménagement Andros hors de la cellule et laissa Arwen avec Isil. La jeune femme eut du mal à retenir ses larmes, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas montrer sa faiblesse devant la reine. Elle se rendit au bord de la fenêtre comme à chaque fois pour éviter le regard d'Arwen. Elle se frottait les poignets pour en chasser la rougeur. Mais Arwen n'était pas sans savoir qu'elle avait subi des sévisses qui pourraient laisser des marques. Elle se présenta près d'elle et saisit ses mains pour regarder ses bras. Elle put voir traits rouges sur sa peau et la reine jura entre ses dents.

D'un mouvement de la main, elle frotta délicatement les marques et lui dit avec douceur :

- Ne vous en faites pas, il ne vous touchera plus. Dès que ma suivante sera ici, je vous ramène au palais avec moi.

Isil la regarda alors avec étonnement et secoua la tête négativement en lui disant :

- Non, oh non… Milady, je vous en pris, n'en faites rien. Je ne mérite pas tant de bonté de votre part. Je suis une criminelle et j'ai failli tuer votre époux…

- Mais vous n'avez pas réussi. De plus, je ne crois pas que vous soyez une meurtrière. Vous avez été influencé par quelqu'un c'est évident. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour discuter de ça, je suis venu ici pour avoir un entretien privé avec vous. Dit Arwen en lui souriant aimablement.

La prisonnière était encore plus surprise par les paroles de la reine et ne sut quoi dire. Arwen sourit et lui demanda avec douceur :

- Quel est votre nom? Si vous voulez bien me le dire, bien entendu.

- Je m'appelle Isil, Milady. Dit la jeune femme

- Le diminutif d'Isilmé je suppose. Dit la reine.

- C'est bien ça. Je ne sais pas d'où je viens exactement. Dit Isil rapidement.

- D'où vient votre mère? Vous n'êtes pas de Mirkwood, ni de Fondcomb, c'est certain. Demanda la reine à nouveau.

- Je suis une semi-elfe. Ma mère vient de la Lorien et mon père est mortel. Dit Isil

Arwen lui fit un air étrange et fronça les sourcils. Isil regarda enfin la reine et lui fit un pâle sourire. Elle la regarda de ses yeux clairs et elle lui dit d'un air intrigué :

- Pourquoi la reine du Gondor s'intéresse-t-elle à une inconnue comme moi?

- Ce n'est pas la reine du Gondor qui veut le savoir, mais Arwen l'elfe de Fondcomb. Je ne cherche en rien à vous embarrasser, je ne cherche qu'à vous comprendre pour pouvoir mieux vous aider. Dit Arwen.

- Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi Milady. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire et je suis prête à subir les conséquences de mes actes. Croyez-moi Milady, vous perdez votre temps avec moi. Dit Isil froidement en baissant les yeux.

- Je ne crois pas Isil, je sens dans mon cœur que vous avez beaucoup à offrir et qu'il est temps que vous ouvriez les yeux. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de vous connaitre un peu mieux. Et je suis sincère lorsque je dis que je veux vous aider. Ajouta la reine avec gentillesse.

- Je vous remercie Milady, mais c'est inutile. Je connais déjà mon destin et je ne peux y échapper. Même la reine du Gondor ne peut rien pour moi. Je dois subir le châtiment que je mérite. Dit-elle

Arwen n'en revenait pas de la voir si sur d'elle, si sereine face à son destin. Il ne s'annonçait pas très brillant en fait. Mais elle voulait savoir qui elle était et avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Elle lui sourit affectueux et lui demanda :

- Qui était votre mère? Demanda Arwen.

- Ma mère s'appelle Indil, elle était une des servantes de lady Galadriel. Elle a rencontré mon père pendant la guerre de l'anneau. Dit Isil d'une voix tremblante.

Arwen fronça encore les sourcils. Elle se souvenait de cette elfe, la mère d'Isil. En là regardant bien, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait des airs de sa mère. Mais elle avait un côté mortel aussi, son tempérament le prouvait. Elle sourit en là regardant et lui dit :

- Je me rappelle de votre mère. Je ne la connais pas personnellement, mais je sais qui elle est. Je me souviens que mon père m'a parlé d'une femme elfe qui avait donné naissance à une petite fille semi-elfe. Alors, vous êtes cette enfant? Mais que s'est-il passé après votre naissance? Votre mère…

- J'ai été confié à une amie des elfes. Je fus bien traité et j'ai reçu une bonne éducation. Seulement un jour, elle est tombée malade et j'ai dû prendre soin d'elle. Lorsqu'elle est morte, je n'étais pas en âge de rester seule et ce fut un ami à elle qui m'a offert de travailler pour lui. Au début c'était bien, mais ensuite, ce fut différent. J'ignore ce qui a provoqué ce changement, mais il a commencé à vouloir que j'en fasse plus… Il m'a parlé de mon père qu'il connaissait… Il m'a parlé de sa mort… du rôle du roi dans sa mort… dit Isil en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier sa colère.

- Je vous en pris Isil, ne dites rien si vous ne le voulez pas. Je comprends ce qui a pu se passer. Dit la reine

- Je ne crois pas Milady, vous ne savez absolument rien de ce que j'ai du endurer. Dit Isil en durcissant son regard et en relevant la tête de façon arrogante.

Arwen n'eut aucun mal à deviner exactement ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est comment avait-elle été amenée à vouloir tuer le roi? Elle ne put poser la question que sa suivante entra dans la cellule. Elle lui donna des ordres et se leva pour inviter Isil à la suivre. Seulement, elle fut surprise de voir son air encore dur et put facilement examiner la jeune elfe. Elle avait un profil fier et arrogant, un tempérament sur et déterminé. Cette jeune femme avait une confiance en elle inébranlable. Elle avait déjà vu quelqu'un avec un profil semblable autrefois. Quelqu'un qui avait cette même arrogance, ce même air déterminé et fier. Arwen lui dit alors avec douceur :

- Venez Isil, nous partons. Il n'est pas question que vous restiez ici, une minute de plus. Dit la reine en invitant la jeune femme à la suivre.

Isil ferma les yeux et se leva dignement. Elle fit face à la reine et leva fièrement la tête. Cette fois, Arwen comprit ou elle avait vu ce regard. Elle ne put retenir un léger cri de surprise et regarda Isil différemment. La jeune elfe se rendit compte du changement d'air de la reine et baissa les yeux au sol. Elle dit alors à Arwen :

- Veuillez me pardonner Milady, je ne voulais pas être insolente à vos yeux. Je regrette si je vous ai donné cette impression. Dit Isil tristement

- Non Isil, vous ne m'avez pas offensé, au contraire, vous m'avez seulement rappelé quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a longtemps. Vous avez fait un air qui me rappelle cette personne et je dois avouer que je fus surprise. Dit Arwen en prenant le bras d'Isil pour sortir de la cellule.

- Je suis heureuse que vous ne soyez pas furieuse après moi. Dit encore Isil timidement.

Arwen sourit sans rien dire et continua sa route, toujours en tenant le bras d'Isil. Lorsqu'elles furent dans le palais, elle guida Isil dans une chambre près de ses appartements et fit ouvrir les volets de la pièce. La reine put voir alors le regard brillant d'Isil et elle sut, elle sut définitivement qui était cette femme. Elle prit place sur le lit pour là regarder et dit avec tendresse :

- Comment ont-ils fait pour ne pas voir qui vous êtes? Décidément, les hommes n'ont aucun sens de l'observation. J'aurais dû me douter qu'avec des yeux pareils vous ne pouviez être nul autre que sa fille. Dit Arwen.

Isil fronça les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne s'en souciait guère. Elle était hors de cette horrible cellule et heureuse de pouvoir respirer la liberté. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit en regardant la magnifique vue du jardin qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Elle pourrait bénéficier d'un peu de temps avant la fin.


	7. Chapter 7  Le procès

Chapitre 7 - Le procès

Le matin du procès, Isil se tenait debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre et regardait la vue du jardin qui se réveillait. Le soleil se levait dans des tons d'orangés très pâles et de rose plus vif. Elle souriait pour elle-même à ce merveilleux spectacle. Le dernier qu'elle verrait puisqu'aujourd'hui c'était son procès à la citadelle. Elle savait qu'elle voyait le soleil pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Elle voulait profiter du moment avant la fin.

Elle se tendit lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et que quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre. Elle ferma les yeux, car elle savait que c'était le moment du jugement dernier. Elle entendit Legolas l'approcher, mais ne lui permit pas de dire un mot. Elle dit alors en se retournant vers lui :

- Je suis prête. On peut y aller. Dit-elle en prenant un châle sur la chaise au passage.

- Vous pouvez toujours éviter le procès si seulement vous vouliez collaborer. Dit Legolas.

- A quoi bon, je suis déjà condamné d'avance. Je n'ai aucune chance de me défendre. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… Dit-elle un peu durement en traversant la porte Legolas sur les talons.

Isil marchait droit devant elle la tête haute et le regard brillant de larmes. Mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas donner l'impression d'être abattue. Elle avait sa fierté et sa dignité. Elle accepterait sa sentence avec courage et bravoure, comme le lui avait enseigné son maitre. Legolas aurait bien voulu lui parler ne serais-ce qu'une minute, mais à son attitude, il s'avait que c'était inutile. Ils étaient déjà en vue de la salle d'audience et déjà, Isil put voir un très grand nombre de curieux. Legolas lui dit alors lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte;

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de…

- C'est mon choix et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Je dois assumer les conséquences de mes actes et je le ferai sans fléchir. Je ne vous donnerai pas la satisfaction de m'avoir amadoué… Allons-y, qu'on en finisse au plus vite. Dit Isil en poussant elle-même la porte de la salle.

Isil fut amené au centre de la salle ou toute la cour du roi se trouvait. Ils assistaient à un évènement hors du commun. Isil pu voir à l'avant le roi Elessar assis sur son trône et un pu plus bas, l'Intendant Faramir. Ce qui surprit le plus Isil fut la présence de la reine Arwen avec le roi. Cette dernière regarda la femme-elfe et lui sourit avec tendresse et compassion. La jeune elfe fronça les sourcils intrigués par son attitude calme et sereine.

Puis, la voix d'un homme se fit entendre. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il entreprit d'énumérer les différents chefs d'accusation retenus contre elle. Isil écoutait avec indifférence les paroles de l'homme. Elle se montrait calme, mais elle était loin de l'être. Son cœur battait rapidement et son esprit voyageait à toute allure. Elle ne put retenir un mouvement nerveux qui fit réagir le prince elfique. Il sentait qu'elle perdait de son calme et était prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Lorsque le représentant du roi eu terminé, il se tourna vers elle et lui dit avec froideur;

- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense?

- Non. Dit-elle tout aussi froidement.

- Vous ne voulez pas justifier vos actes, ni nous donner la raison de votre geste? Dit encore l'homme

- Non. dit-elle à nouveau.

- Regrettez-vous ce que vous avez fait? Demanda-t-il surprit

- Non

Il était étonné qu'elle ne se défende pas plus que ça. Il regarda en direction du roi qui lui, avait fermé les yeux avec découragement. Il fit signe à l'homme de poursuivre et baissa la tête en la secouant négativement. Le représentant du roi reprit donc son discours au bénéfice de la cour. Pour Isil, c'était une vraie torture et ne se gêna point pour signifier son ennui. Elle soupira lourdement à plus d'une reprise souriant parfois sarcastiquement aux paroles stupides qu'elle entendait. Mais elle reprit son sérieux lorsqu'il dit à l'assembler :

- À la lumière des preuves que je viens d'énumérer, il est donc recommandé que l'accusé soit condamné à la pendaison sur la place publique afin d'en faire un exemple pour décourager ceux qui veulent tenter un geste de ce genre dans l'avenir. Sir, il revient à vous maintenant d'approuver ma recommandation.

Le roi ne leva pas la tête tout de suite. Il garda le silence un moment et sentit la main d'Arwen sur son bras. Il regarda sa femme et prit une profonde respiration avant de se lever. Seulement, lorsqu'il fut levé, il fut surpris de voir sa reine faire de même. Il la regarda intrigué par son geste et à son air, il comprit qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire. Il reporta son attention sur Isil et au moment où il voulut parler, ce fut Arwen qui parla la première :

- Isilme, fille d'Indil de la Lorien, vous êtes accusé d'avoir attenté à la vie du roi. Relever la tête et affronter votre sentence dignement. Acceptez avec courage et bravoure la punition qui vous sera imposée comme l'aurait fait votre père de son vivant.

Isil senti une bouffée d'orgueil la ressaisir et elle releva la tête fièrement. Elle se bomba le torse avec fierté et regarda le roi avec arrogance et hauteur. Seulement, ce geste eut un effet dévastateur sur le roi et son Intendant. Dès qu'elle leva les yeux, Faramir sentit ses jambes fléchir et son cœur arrêter de battre. Il ne pouvait plus se supporter sur ses jambes et se laissa choir au sol. La même chose se produisit du côté du roi. Il avait agrandi les yeux de surprise et son souffle lui manqua. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre cet air froid et arrogant. Il recula jusqu'à son siège ou il s'y laissa retomber lourdement.

Arwen sut qu'aucune décision ou verdict ne serait rendu en ce moment. Elle sourit satisfaite de l'effet produit par la jeune femme et regarda Legolas pour qu'il vienne porter main forte au roi. Elle dit alors à l'assemblé :

- La séance est levée pour l'instant. Le roi ne rendra pas sa décision aujourd'hui. Garde! Ramenez la prisonnière dans ses appartements. Beregorn, aidez le Seigneur Faramir à retourner chez lui. Le procès est suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Dit la reine sans rien ajouter de plus.

Elle quitta la salle par la porte derrière le trône et retourna chez elle dans l'attente d'une explication avec son époux. Cette fois, il n'aurait plus le choix que de faire suspendre ce procès. Il ne pourrait plus l'accuser de tentative de meurtre. Il ne pourrait pas punir l'enfant d'un ami cher à son cœur.


	8. Chapter 8  Quoi faire maintenant?

Chapitre 8 – Quoi faire maintenant?

Arwen avait pris son temps pour retourner chez elle. Elle s'était rendue aux cuisines pour faire préparer un repas pour son époux et la prisonnière. Puis ensuite, elle avait fait un saut dans la chambre d'Isil afin de s'assurer que tout aille bien et pour terminer, elle s'arrêta au quartier de Faramir pour voir comment il se portait. Elle finie par se rendre dans ses appartements ou elle trouva son époux dans tous ses états en compagnie de Legolas qui n'était pas mieux que lui.

Elle sourit en coin et prit place près de lui en caressant son dos doucement en lui disant calmement :

- Vous en avez mis du temps tous les deux pour la reconnaître. Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas évident mais en la regardant bien…

- C'est impossible… c'est impossible que ce soit elle… Personne n'a sut si cette enfant était vivante… je ne comprend pas qu'elle soit en vie…. Pas après ce que nous avons appris…

- Et dites moi pourquoi ça ne devrait pas être sa fille? Comme vous dites, personne n'a sut ce qui était arrivé à la suite de la mort de sa mère. Qui a dit qu'elle devait être morte? Non, mon ami, vous savez dans votre cœur qui elle est. Vous avez vue dans son visage une personne chère à votre cœur et vous l'avez sut dès que vous avez levé les yeux sur elle. Et vous n'êtes pas le seul à l'avoir vue puisque Faramir n'est pas dans un meilleur état que vous. Dit la reine en regardant Legolas.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Faramir? Demanda Legolas

- Il va bien dans les circonstances. Eowyn l'a obligé à dormir grâce à une potion calmante. Pour l'instant, il se repose et c'est une bonne chose. Dit Arwen

Aragorn se leva de sa place et se mit à marcher de long en large de la pièce sous l'œil inquiet du prince de l'Ithilien. La reine Arwen se contenta de suivre ses faits et gestes en silence, attendant qu'il parle. Il s'arrêta pour prendre une profonde respiration et dit décourager :

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant?

- Je pense que pour l'instant, la meilleure chose à faire est de lui parler. De lui parler de son père. Vous savez très bien que vous n'avez plus le choix maintenant. Elle doit connaître la vérité sur ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Dit Legolas.

- Elle ne m'écoutera pas, c'est certain. Dit le roi

- Et pourquoi ne vous écouterait-elle pas? La situation est différente cette fois. Vous savez à qui vous avez affaire. Dit Arwen en le rejoignant pour presser son bras tendrement.

Le roi soupira lourdement et sentit la culpabilité ronger son cœur. Il avait faillit condamner une femme qui agissait sur de fausses affirmations. Une jeune femme qui ignorait tout de la vérité sur son père. Il regarda ensuite son ami elfe et son épouse et dit :

- Vous avez raison tous les deux, elle est en droit de connaître la vérité sur son père. Je dois réfléchir à la façon dont je vais lui en parler…

- Il faudra tout lui dire par contre. Ajouta la reine.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Arwen… J'ai promis que personne ne saurait… je peux pas briser cette promesse… dit Aragorn soudainement inquiet.

- Et pourtant il le faudra. C'est le seul moyen de la convaincre de renoncer à son plan de mettre fin à vos jours… Aragorn, je ne parle pas au roi mais au rôdeur, à celui qui a connus son père. Elle doit connaître toute la vérité sur lui. Bonne ou mauvaise, elle est en droit de savoir. C'est une question de vie ou de mort pour vous deux. Ne lui cachez pas ça, c'est trop important. Dit Legolas le regard suppliant.

Aragorn le regarda inquiet et soupira à nouveau tout en secouant la tête. Il dit ensuite à son ami et conseiller :

- Vous avez raison Legolas, et il est vrai qu'elle est en droit de savoir… Je dois y réfléchir, mais d'abord, il me faut parler à Faramir. Je pense que le choc a été assez dur pour lui aussi. Je me dois de le calmer pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. Pour le moment, il nous faut en savoir plus sur la personne qui a influencé cette femme. Il faut remonter à la source et découvrir ce qui a provoqué sa colère contre moi. Maintenant, je n'ai aucun doute que quelqu'un est derrière ses agissements. Dit le roi.

- Je peux m'en occuper. J'ai déjà une bonne idée par où je vais commencer. Si mes renseignements sont bons, je pourrai vous donner des nouvelles dès demain. Dit Legolas

- Et moi, je suis en mesure de vous donner quelques informations supplémentaires. Ajouta la reine.

- Très bien dans ce cas. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais rester seul. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet avec elle. J'ai surtout une grave décision à prendre, une décision qui risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde. Dit Aragorn craintif tout à coup.

- Que craignez vous? Une décision impopulaire si vous la graciez? Je ne crois pas que le peuple sera contre l'idée que vous soyez clément envers elle. Surtout si le peuple sait qui elle est vraiment. Dit Legolas innocemment.

- Justement Legolas, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de dévoiler l'identité de cette jeune femme. Du moins pas pour l'instant... Laissez moi y penser et dès que vous en saurez plus sur les origines de l'attentat et qui est derrière tout ça, je pourrai mieux juger de la meilleure solution la concernant. Dit Aragorn avec fermeté.

Arwen approuva de la tête et pu revoir le regard brillant du rôdeur en lui. Il était redevenus alerte et près à se battre pour une bonne cause. Elle sourit à son époux et embrassa sa joue en lui disant :

- Bonne décision mon aimé… Maintenant, je vous laisse à vos réflexions. Dit la reine en relevant ses jupes pour le quitter tout en entraînant Legolas avec elle afin de laisser son époux seul avec ses pensées.

Lorsque les deux elfes furent partis, Aragorn se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder la tour Blanche. Il leva les yeux vers la plus haute lucarne de cette tour et ne pu retenir un commentaire en disant tout bas :

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire de me le faire comprendre de cette façon. J'ai compris je pense que votre calvaire tire à sa fin. Dit il en soupirant lourdement.

Il retourna dans le salon où il fit venir une servante et dès son arrivé, il lui dit :

- Envoyez moi un messager, j'ai besoin de lui tout de suite. Dit le roi en prenant dans un bureau un parchemin sur lequel il écrivit une note.


	9. Chapter 9 Rencontre avec Isilmé

Chapitre 9 - Rencontre avec Isilmé

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que le roi du Gondor fit venir son Intendant dans ses bureaux afin de discuter avec lui de ce qui s'était produit la veille dans la salle d'audience. Faramir était encore très perturbé par ce qu'il avait découvert la veille et en fit mention au roi. Ce dernier le rassura en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour la condamner.

Faramir avait paru rassuré et avait même souri de soulagement suite à cette bonne nouvelle. Mais le problème restait entier et suite à leur discussion, il fut entendu que le roi rencontrerait la jeune femme le premier et qu'il pourrait la voir ensuite.

Il était satisfait de son entretien avec son Intendant et prit le temps de se reprendre avant d'aviser sa femme qu'il était prêt à recevoir Isil. Arwen n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'était présenté chez la jeune elfe entraînant avec elle Orientha sa suivante et une horde de servantes les bras chargés d'accessoires, de robes et tout le nécessaire pour transformer une simple jeune femme en digne représentante de son nom.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, Arwen la regarda satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait l'air et lui fit un sourire radieux. Elle lui dit ensuite en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme :

- N'oubliez pas, qui vous êtes, Lady Isilmé. Vous êtes la fille d'un grand homme, aimé et respecté de tous. Faites honneur à vos origines. Faites honneur à son nom. Dit la reine en lui relevant le visage du doigt et en redressant ses épaules.

Isil sourit timidement et pour contenter la reine, elle leva la tête fièrement et lui dit :

- Je le ferai Milady, je vais le faire. Dit-elle.

Arwen sourit à son tour et prit son bras pour la guider jusqu'aux appartements royaux. La reine frappa à la porte puis entra. Elle fit patienter Isilmé dans un petit salon et se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente. Quelques secondes plus tard, Aragorn et Arwen se présentèrent devant elle, suivis de près par le prince Legolas. Ce fut un choc pour le roi et l'elfe que de voir Isil ainsi vêtu. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à celui qui les avait tant frappés, mais plutôt à une femme-elfe de la Lorien qu'ils avaient connue pendant la guerre. Aragorn regard sa femme avec surprise et dit ensuite à Isilmé :

- Est-ce que mes yeux me jouent des tours ou si j'ai devant moi un bien plus joli visage que celui que nous avons vu il y a quelques jours. Vous êtes tout simplement magnifique, Milady. Quand pensez-vous Legolas, n'est-ce pas qu'elle est beaucoup mieux comme ça? Dit le roi en se retournant vers son ami elfe.

Malheureusement pour le roi, Legolas était complètement subjugué par le changement qu'il voyait devant lui et n'écoutait plus personne se contentant de fixer avec intensité la jeune femme. Arwen sourit en coin et pu voir Isilmé rougir au compliment du roi, mais plus encore lorsqu'elle sentit le regard perçant du prince sur elle. Pour ne pas embarrasser Isil davantage, Arwen toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention du prince de l'Ithilien. Legolas rougit timidement et s'excusa.

- Désolé, je…

- C'est ce que je vois… Je vous en pris Lady Isilmé, prenez place ici, je resterai avec vous tout au long de l'entretien. Dit la reine.

Isil se sentit rassuré par la présence de la reine à ses côtés. Elle se sentait nerveuse et pourtant quelque chose en elle lui disait que tout se passerait bien. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait ainsi, mais c'était rassurant d'une certaine façon. Puis soudain, la voix du roi se fit entendre :

- Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire vous et moi. Quand pensez-vous? Dit Aragorn avec calme.

- J'en ai l'impression en effet. Dit Isil en baissant les yeux au sol.

Aragorn prit un siège à son tour pour s'installer devant elle et entreprit de commencer la discussion avec le procès dont elle était l'accusée.

- Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi je n'ai pas rendu de verdict vous concernant lors du procès. Dit le roi.

- Disons qu'en effet, je suis étonné de ce qui s'est passé. Auriez-vous changé d'avis à mon sujet? Dit Isil calmement, mais avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Aragorn ne put retenir un sourire malicieux lui-même. Mais Legolas ne l'entendait pas ainsi et fit un air qu'Isil ne manqua pas de voir. Aragorn lui dit alors :

- Et bien pour tout vous dire, l'Intendant Faramir et moi avons eu une révélation en vous voyant. Dit-il

- Une révélation? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites. Dit Isil intrigué.

Le roi put voir ses yeux qui le fixaient et retrouva cet air qu'il avait vu lors du procès. Il sourit à la jeune femme et lui dit sur un ton plus moqueur :

- Une révélation que nous a permis de connaitre l'identité de votre père dit encore le roi.

- Vous savez… mais je ne vous ai rien dit! Dit Isil confuse et irritée en même temps.

- C'est un fait et nous n'avons pas eu besoin de personne pour le savoir. Votre attitude au procès fut suffisante pour deviner. Vous avez levé la tête avec fierté, courage et dignité comme votre père l'aurait fait dans les mêmes circonstances. J'ai vu dans votre regard la même ténacité et la même détermination que lui. Nous avons vu votre père à travers vos yeux et j'avoue que ce fut un choc pour tous les deux. Dit le roi en se levant de son siège.

- J'ai au moins hérité ça de lui, vous ne pensez pas? Dit-elle avec une certaine arrogance qui fit sourire Arwen et Legolas.

- Vous avez hérité de plus que ça. Et je sais maintenant qui vous êtes. J'aimerais connaitre votre histoire, si vous voulez m'en parler. Si vous ne le voulez pas, je le ferai à votre place. Dit le roi avec une certaine arrogance qui déplut à Isil.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi, comment pouvez-vous être en mesure de connaitre mon histoire? Dit-elle plus froidement.

- J'en sais plus que vous ne le croyez. Dit le roi

- Ça m'étonnerait. Dit-elle en croisant les bras et en levant les yeux sur lui avec arrogance.

- Ne doutez pas de mon savoir, Milady, vous pourriez être surpris. Alors, vous me dites qui est votre père ou je le dis pour vous. Dit le roi.

Isilmé le regarda froidement et garda le silence. Aragorn comprit qu'elle attendait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il savait. Il voulut contenter sa curiosité et il lui dit :

- Vous êtes Isilmé, fille d'Indil de la Lorien, suivante de Lady Galadriel et Boromir du Gondor, Capitaine général de la tour blanche de Minas Tirith. Vous avez ses yeux, les mêmes yeux verts que lui. Vous êtes bien la fille de votre père.

Isilmé agrandit les yeux de surprise et regarda du côté de la reine qui lui sourit de façon rassurante.


	10. Chapter 10 Le secret du roi

Chapitre 10 - Le secret du roi

Isil ne savait pas qu'elle ressemblait à ce point à son père. Mais les révélations du roi sur ses airs et son attitude lui permis de croire que c'était de cette façon que le roi et son Intendant l'avaient reconnue. Aragorn ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là et reprit en lui disant :

- Votre père a rencontré votre mère en Lorien lors de notre passage là-bas. Ce fut presque le coup de foudre dès qu'il a posé ses yeux sur elle. Nous avons tous été surpris qu'il succombe aux charmes d'une elfe comme votre mère mais l'amour frappe au moment ou l'on s'en attend le moins. Pendant tout notre séjour à Caras Galladhon, il voyait votre mère le plus souvent possible. Mais lorsque nous sommes partis, je sais qu'elle en a eu une peine très grande. Ce fut pire lorsque son ami de plus proche, lui annonça la disparition de Boromir. Mais au même moment, elle apprenait qu'elle portait le fruit de son amour pour lui… vous. Elle survécus jusqu'à votre naissance. Mais que c'est-il passé par la suite, nous n'en savons rien. Dit le roi dans l'espoir qu'Isil puisse lui en dire plus.

Isil était impressionné par tout ce qu'il savait sur elle. Elle aurait bien voulue en savoir plus sur ce qu'il savait, mais ce n'était pas l'histoire de sa mère qu'elle voulait savoir, mais celle de son père. Elle lui dit alors :

- Je n'ai aucun besoin de savoir ce que je sais déjà. Je vous crois sur parole quand vous dites que vous en savez plus que je ne le croyais. Mais si vous en savez autant, racontez-moi plutôt l'histoire de mon père. Dit-elle sèchement.

- J'y viens Milady, j'y viens. Dit-il amusé par son impatience.

Aragorn décida de lui raconter les circonstances de la mort de Boromir. De cette façon, elle pourrait juger si il était responsable de son décès comme elle le prétendait. Il prit une profonde respiration et lui dit plus calmement :

- Dès que nous avons quitté la Lorien, nous avons sentis une présence maléfique tout autour de nous. Nous étions sur l'Anduin et avons voyagé pendant un certain temps jusqu'aux chutes du Rauros. Et c'est à ce moment que tout a changé pour nous. La présence des orcs tout autour de nous ne nous laissait aucun répit. Malheureusement, Boromir était influencé par l'anneau de pouvoir…

- Non, c'est faux, il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Il était le meilleur du Gondor et il était loyal et fidèle à sa parole. Dit Isil plus durement

- L'anneau lui parlait à lui comme à nous tous Isil. Mais seulement, il était le seul parmi nous qui avait une position importante dans la société. Et l'anneau le savait et influençait ses pensées et ses gestes…

- Non, c'est impossible… c'était lui le Gondor… Il était fort et courageux, ce que vous n'avez pas été assez lorsque ce fut le moment de lui prêter main forte. Vous l'avez laissé mourir aux mains des orcs parce qu'il était une menace pour vous. Il était le seul obstacle entre vous et le trône du Gondor. Et c'est pour ça que vous l'avez laissé mourir. Dit-elle avec colère.

- Non, vous faites erreur, ce n'est pas ce qui c'est passé. Dit-il irrité.

- Mais vous l'avez laissé mourir! Dit-elle

- Non, je ne l'ai pas laissé mourir. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas arrivé a temps pour l'aider à combattre l'ennemi. Dit-il tristement.

- C'est ce que je disais, vous l'avez laissé faire face seul a un trop grand nombre d'ennemi. Vous saviez qu'il n'y arriverait pas sans aide et vous l'avez abandonné à son triste sort. Dit Isil toujours aussi durement.

Aragorn garda le silence un moment. Il pouvait voir cette même étincelle de fierté que Boromir avait autrefois. Il eut pincement au cœur et incapable de soutenir son regard, il lui tourna le dos. Legolas voulu dire quelque chose mais Arwen lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Elle voyait son époux réfléchir. Réfléchir a ce qu'il était pour lui dire maintenant. Le roi baissa la tête en soupirant et ferma les yeux. C'était le moment de vérité pour lui et tout doucement, il lui dit :

- Nous étions tous séparé afin de rechercher Frodon qui avait quitté le campement sans être vue. Nous avons été surpris par les orcs et chacun de notre côté nous nous battions pour notre survit. Les orcs étaient très nombreux et nous le combattions comme nous le pouvions. Malheureusement, dès que nous avons entendu le cor du Gondor, nous savions que Boromir était en danger. Nous en avions plein les bras et la progression fut difficile jusqu'à lui. Ce fut lorsque je suis arrivé sur place que je suis intervenu, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il était agenouillé devant un Uruk qui le pointait de son arc pour mettre fin à ses jours.

Isil ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, mais elle sentit un immense chagrin serrer son cœur. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Il parlait de cette période avec beaucoup d'émotion. Elle adoucit son air, mais un très court moment puisqu'il poursuivit en disant :

- Lorsque je suis arrivé près de lui, il a refusé que je le soigne me disant qu'il avait ce qu'il méritait pour avoir tenté de prendre l'anneau….

- Non… je ne vous crois pas… il n'aurait pas fait ça. Dit Isil en se levant furieuse.

- C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé… Il m'a porté allégeance et m'a reconnu comme son roi… dit-il sèchement

- Vous auriez pu insister pour le soigner, mais non… sa mort vous arrangeait de toute façon puisqu'il n'était plus une menace pour vos ambitions de pouvoir…

- Ce n'est pas vrai… je ne pouvais rien pour lui puisqu'il ne voulait plus vivre. Il était déjà mort avant mon arrivé près de lui… du moins c'est ce que je croyais…

Aragorn avait baissé le ton sur sa dernière phrase. Isil sursauta et mis quelques secondes avant de réagir. Elle laissa échapper un cris de surprise et dit :

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous dites?

Aragorn soupira en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il baissa la tête décourager. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Il regarda sa femme qui l'encouragea d'un sourire et Legolas qui lui fit un signe de tête positif. Il prit alors une profonde respiration et se redressa dignement. Il devait continuer son histoire même s'il savait qu'elle lui ferait une scène terrible. Il dit à Isil plus calmement cette fois :

- j'étais certain qu'il était mort, je ne sentais plus son cœur battre sous mes doigts ni son souffle sur ma joue. Nous l'avons déposé dans une des barques elfiques et l'avons envoyé à la mer. J'espérais ainsi que quelqu'un le trouve et qu'il le ramène vers son père. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Dit le roi

- Ai-je bien compris? Il n'était pas mort lorsque vous l'avez laissé tomber dans les chutes? Vous ne l'avez pas seulement abandonné aux mains des orcs mais vous l'avez aussi noyé? Dit elle de plus en plus furieuse

- Non, pas du tout, il n'est pas mort noyé. Dit Aragorn en l'a regardant tristement.

Isil fronça les sourcils confus par ce qu'il disait. Elle voulait comprendre, mais n'y parvenait pas. Elle secoua la tête négativement. Ce qu'il disait était confondant et sur un ton sarcastique elle lui dit :

- Comment? Je ne comprends pas! Qu'avez-vous fait pour lui? Rien… il n'est plus là maintenant puisqu'il est mort…

- Cette fois Aragorn en avait assez. Il fit un pas vers elle et d'un air menaçant il lui dit avec colère :

- Je ne l'ai pas laissé seul face aux orcs, ni laissé se noyer. Vous ne pouvez pas m'accuser de l'avoir tué puisqu'il n'est pas mort. Dit il durement.

Isil sursauta et fit un pas derrière. Elle était encore plus confuse qu'avant et le regarda avec crainte. Aragorn profita de ce moment de confusion pour lui dire plus calmement.

- Boromir du Gondor, Capitaine-général de la tour blanche est mort pour tout ceux qui le connaissent, mais Boromir fils de Finduilas est toujours vivant et en excellente forme. Il n'habite plus ici depuis plus de 25 années.

Isil sentit ses jambes fléchir et chercha un appui pour ne pas tomber. C'était trop pour elle et fut incapable d'en endurer plus. Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle sentit son souffle lui manquer. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement lorsqu'elle sentit une ombre voiler ses yeux. Elle tourna de l'œil peu avant de sombrer dans le néant.


	11. Chapter 11 Une visite surprise

Chapitre 11 - Une visite surprise

Lorsque la jeune elfe ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ni dans les donjons. Elle se leva à demi pour constater que la pièce où elle se trouvait était d'un blanc immaculé. Elle vit dans un coin, une femme qui préparait une mixture jaunâtre qu'elle versait dans un bol. La femme en question se tourna à peine et lui sourit aimablement. Elle laissa sa préparation et approcha du lit. Elle lui offrit alors un verre qui se trouvait sur la table. Isil but l'eau sans protester et ne pu retenir une question. Elle dit à la femme près d'elle :

- Qui êtes-vous? Où suis-je?

- Tu es entre deux mondes, dans ton subconscient si tu préfères. Dit la femme en lui souriant.

- Est-ce que je suis morte? J'ai été exécuté…

La femme se mit à rire et prit place près d'elle et la rassura d'un large sourire chaleureux. Elle lui dit alors :

- Non, Isil, tu n'es pas morte, mais ton esprit est confus et c'est ici que tu trouveras ta voie. Pour tout te dire, tu es dans un rêve et je suis ta conscience. Celle qui peut aider à faire le meilleur choix possible pour ton avenir. Dit la femme avec une infinie douceur.

- Je n'ai pas de conscience, malheureusement. Dit Isil tristement en baissant les yeux.

- Tu en a une puisque je suis là. Dit encore l'inconnu en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

La femme se rendit compte que la jeune elfe semblait confuse et pour l'encourager un peu, elle lui dit avec bonne humeur :

- Dit moi qui tu aimerais voir si tu pouvais choisir quelqu'un.

- Mes parents, je ne les connais pas. Je ne les ai jamais vue. Dit Isil.

- Et pourtant, ta mère te parle tous les jours dans ton esprit et te guide dans chaque étape de ta vie. Tu ne la vois peut-être pas mais elle est là dans ton cœur. Dit la femme en lui pointant son cœur du doigt.

Isil soupira et regarda la femme et lui répondit :

- J'aurais aimé la connaître et qu'elle soit là pour moi. Je vis des moments difficiles présentement et j'aurais eu besoin de ses conseils. Mais elle a sacrifié sa vie pour moi. Malheureusement, ma vie est loin de ce qu'elle aurait souhaité pour moi, j'en suis sur.

- Mais ce qu'elle a fait ne fut pas inutile. Tu es une jeune elfe extraordinaire Isil. Tu as beaucoup à offrir et ton destin en sera un de très brillant, crois moi. Mais il pourrait être pénible si tu persistes dans la voie que tu as choisie. Ton obsession à vouloir tuer le roi peut te mener à ta perte.

- Mais il a tué mon père… Du moins je le crois. Dit elle confuse encore.

- Et tu as raison de douter, puisque ton père n'est pas mort. N'est ce pas ce que le roi t'a dit? Lui dit la femme

- C'est justement ce qui me rend si confuse. Pourquoi ne se manifeste t-il pas à son peuple? Pourquoi personne ne sait ou il est? J'aimerais le voir, j'aimerais lui parler, j'aimerai…

La femme ne pu retenir son fou rire et serra le main d'Isil avec tendresse et lui dit avec douceur :

- Ah ma chère enfant, tu as l'innocence des jeunes de ton âge. Malheureusement pour toi, tu es tombé entre de mauvaises mains. Tu as crus ce que l'on te disait mais celui à qui tu as donné ta confiance ne la mérite pas. L'homme qui t'a élevé aime la rigidité, la fermeté, la rigueur et il n'aime surtout pas la bonté et la générosité du roi. C'est pourquoi il a abusé de ta jeunesse et de ta naïveté pour influencer tes choix. Tu l'as crus et tu l'as écouté. Il a vu en toi une chance de se débarrasser du roi et revenir à un règne de terreur comme le faisait Denethor. C'est pour ça qu'il a été si gentil avec toi car il voyait en toi une arme contre le roi. Il s'est servit de toi pour ses intérêts personnels.

- Mais pourquoi moi? Il aurait pu se servir d'un rôdeur ou d'un assassin…

- Parce que tu es la fille de ton père. La petite fille de l'ancien Intendant et surtout celle qui pouvait le mieux se faire entendre du peuple. Tu as reproché au roi d'avoir oublié ton père mais il ne l'a jamais oublié et le peuple non plus. Qui de mieux que la fille du Capitaine-général de la tour blanche pour tuer le roi? Il savait que si tu réussissais à tuer le roi, tu serais immédiatement exécuté. Cet homme est dangereux Isil, méfie toi de lui. Dit la femme sur un ton d'avertissement.

Isil avait baissé les yeux et se rendit compte de tout le mal qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait faillit tuer le roi et… c'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui fit le plus de peine. Elle dit alors à la femme un sanglot dans la voix :

- Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant? Que vais-je devenir ? J'ai tenté de tuer le roi et je suis en attente de ma sentence…

- Le roi ne te condamnera pas Isil, Il a vue ton père à travers toi et il le connaissait bien. Écoute le, laisse le parler, il te sera de bon conseil, c'est ton meilleur guide maintenant. Il te protègera de tout danger quel qu'il soit. Tu es comme ton père tu sais. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, et c'est ce qu'il aime en toi. Tu lui rappelles son ami de la communauté. Dit la femme en caressant une mèche de cheveux de sa tête.

- Je n'ai besoin de la protection de personne, vous savez dit Isil boudeuse

- Je le sais, mais tu as été élevé à la manière des mortelles et tu n'as pas développé tes sens elfiques comme tu l'aurais dû. Il y a encore des gens autour de toi qui te veulent du mal et dont tu ignores l'existence. Tu auras à faire face à l'un d'eux sous peu. Dit la femme doucement mais avec fermeté.

Isil la regarda avec peur et elle sentit un long frisson traverser son dos. L'inconnu lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui dit :

- N'est pas peur Isil, je sais que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait et que ton cœur est lourd à l'idée que tu aurais pu priver un peuple de son roi. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour bien faire. Tu as encore la chance de te racheter. Mais pour ça, tu dois retourner vers la lumière. Dit la femme.

- Et que dois-je faire pour retourner vers la lumière? Demanda Isil avec plus de détermination que plutôt.

- Ferme les yeux et détend toi. A ton réveil, tu auras devant toi les seules personnes en qui tu pourras avoir confiance. Tu en rencontreras d'autres sur ta route mais pour l'instant, fis toi à ceux là. Aie confiance en toi, aie confiance en ton jugement. Tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir choisie d'écouter ton cœur. Dit la femme en là repoussant sur le lit.

Isil la regarda une dernière fois et elle lui demanda :

- Je vous remercie de vous être occupé de moi Milady. Dit la jeune femme en souriant.

- Ça me fait plaisir, Isilmé

Isil ferma les yeux et soudain sentit son corps être transporter dans un endroit chaud. Puis, sentant la présence de la femme près d'elle, elle lui demanda :

- Vous avez oubliez de me dire qui vous êtes. Comment dois-je vous appeler?

- Je suis Indil de la Lorien. Je suis ta mère.

Isil ouvrit les yeux subitement et se releva sur son lit. Mais elle ne put aller bien loin puisqu'une paire de main puissante la repoussa sur le lit. Elle put entendre une voix masculine lui dire :

- Restez tranquille Isil. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. Dit la voix du prince.

Isil regarda autour d'elle et vit le roi et la reine du Gondor, le prince de l'Ithilien ainsi que l'Intendant et son épouse. Elle sut dès ce moment, qu'ils étaient les seules personnes en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance.


	12. Chapter 12  Suite et fin de l'entretien

Chapitre 12 – Suite et fin de l'entretien

Isil demeura à la maison des guérisons jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle pu dormir en paix et en sécurité; Le guérisseur l'autorisa a quitter après le déjeuner et fut surprise d'avoir comme escorte le roi lui-même. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle ferait maintenant qu'elle savait que son père était vivant. Chose certaine, elle devait des excuses au roi et à sa famille. De plus, si elle avait la clémence du roi et qu'elle était libre, elle quitterait la cité pour régler le cas de son maître. Il n'aurait pas la satisfaction d'avoir réussit son plan de se débarrasser d'elle.

- J'espère que vous ne voyez pas d'objection à ce que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre chambre! Dit le roi en lui souriant aimablement tout en lui tendant le bras.

- Non, pas du tout. Seulement, votre cour ne se posera pas de question s'il nous voit ensemble? Dit elle en regardant tout autour d'elle de peur d'être l'objet de mauvais regard.

- Je suis le roi ici et je fais ce que je veux. Personne ne dira quoi que ce soit, ne vous en faites pas. Seriez-vous déçus que ce soit moi qui vous ramène chez vous?

Isil rougit, mais au sourire du roi, elle sut qu'il se moquait d'elle gentiment. Elle lui dit tout en secouant la tête négativement :

- Au contraire Sir, je suis très honoré et même très fière. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux timidement

- Parfait dans ce cas. Allons-y, nous profiterons de ce moment pour terminer notre conversation d'hier. Dit le roi en la guidant sur le sentier qui menait dans un coin d'un jardin qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Isil se tendit et se mit à trembler de peur. Mais se fut très bref et Aragorn serra sa main doucement pour la rassurer. Une fois à l'abris des oreilles indiscrète, il invita Isil à s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un pommier en fleur et lui dit :

- Je pense que vous désirez en savoir plus sur ce que je vous ai dit à propos de votre père, n'est-ce pas? Dit le roi en prenant place près d'elle.

- Ce serait vous mentir si je vous disais non. J'ai en effet beaucoup à vous demander. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais vous faire des excuses sur ma conduite d'hier. Je n'avais pas le droit de vous parler sur ce ton ni de mettre votre parole en doute. Dit-elle le regard remplit de regret.

- Ne vous en faites pas Isil, je comprends très bien. J'aurais peut-être fait comme vous dans les circonstances. Vous avez réagit selon ce que vous saviez et vous ne saviez pas tout malheureusement. C'est pour cette raison que je veux vous parler, vous dire tout ce que vous ne savez pas. Dit le roi.

- Je ne comprends qu'une chose Sir, c'est que mon père est vivant et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi. Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Pour vous peut-être, mais pas pour tout le monde. Personne ne doit savoir que votre père est encore en vie Isil. Dit Aragorn avec sérieux.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous refusez d'en parler…

- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé. J'ai manqué à ma parole en vous le disant. Je lui avais promis de n'en parler à personne, pas même à son frère. Dit le roi en soupirant tristement en baissant la tête tristement.

- Vous voulez dire que Le Seigneur Faramir n'est pas au courrant que son frère est en vie? Pourquoi lui cacher ça? Demanda Isil surprise.

Le roi prit une profonde respiration et amicalement, il prit sa main pour la serrer tendrement. Il lui dit alors en regardant le jardin d'un air absent :

- Je vous ai dit lors de notre rencontre au palais que nous l'avions envoyé à la mer dans l'espoir que quelqu'un le trouverait et le ramènerait à son peuple. A ce moment là, j'étais certain qu'il était mort. Je m'étais juré que si je sortais vivant de cette guerre, j'honorerais sa mémoire avec tous les honneurs qui lui étaient dû. Ce fut le jour de mon mariage à la reine que je reçus en cadeau la ceinture que Boromir avait eu de Galadriel lors de notre passage en Lorien. Ce fut une surprise pour moi puisque je savais qu'il l'avait sur lui lorsque que nous l'avons déposé dans la barque elfique. Dit le roi en regardant droit devant lui.

- Et qui vous avait donné ce présent? Demanda Isil intrigué.

- Un elfe des rivières. Je fus tellement surpris que je ne sus quoi lui dire. Ce fut plus tard dans la journée que Dallos m'invita à son campement. Dès que je suis entré dans la tente qu'il occupait, je l'ai vu, il était là bien portant et en bonne forme malgré son visage amaigrit. Ce fut un soulagement pour moi et la joie aussi à la pensée que je pourrais rendre au peuple du Gondor son fils chéris. Seulement, ce fut aussi une énorme déception pour moi lorsqu'il me dit qu'il ne voulait pas revenir à la cité.

- Et pourquoi ne voulait-il pas revenir? Demanda encore la jeune elfe.

- Pour plusieurs raisons, mais une en particulier. Il voulait que Faramir devienne celui que vous avez vu, qu'il devienne ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Faramir avait toujours été l'ombre de Boromir et il voulait que ce soit a lui d'être en première ligne. Dit le roi

- Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça qu'il l'a fait n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle tristement.

- Non, il le faisait pour se punir de ce qu'il avait fait à Frodon. Ajouta le roi.

- Il est resté avec les elfes des rivières par la suite?

- Un certain temps, mais il a fini par accepter de s'occuper du territoire du Nord avec un de mes amis rôdeur, après que je me sois acharné sur lui pour qu'il garde contact avec moi. C'était le seul moyen de l'avoir à l'œil. C'est Legolas qui l'a aidé à s'installer à Cal Dum. Dit Aragorn.

Isil soupira découragé et ne pu retenir ses nombreuses questions et lui demanda :

- Est-ce qu'il sait pour ma mère et pour moi?

- Legolas lui a dit qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde et qu'elle avait donné naissance à une petite fille. Il lui a aussi dit que nous ne savions pas où était cet enfant. Il en a eu une peine terrible et comme moi et Faramir, il a entrepris des recherches qui n'ont aboutis à rien. Dit-il tristement.

Isil savait bien que personne ne chercherait une enfant elfique parmi les mortelles. Elle reporta son regard sur le roi et lui dit :

- Est-ce qu'il y habite encore? A Cal Dum je veux dire! Demanda Isil hésitante.

Aragorn sourit en coin et l'a regarda affectueusement. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère peignée et vêtus ainsi. Mais son regard trahissait des airs de Boromir. Il lui dit alors :

- Depuis plus de 20 années. Ça fait maintenant 3 ans que je ne l'ai pas vue. Legolas s'y rend régulièrement et il est toujours triste à son retour. Lui dit le roi

- Il ne va pas bien? Demanda Isil inquiète.

- Non au contraire, il va très bien, seulement, vous devez comprendre qu'il ne reçoit pas beaucoup. Il aimerait bien avoir des visiteurs plus souvent mais…

Isil approuva de la tête et garda le silence un moment. Puis, Aragorn vit un éclat brillant dans ses yeux et sourit en coin. Elle avait une idée en tête il en était sur. Isil lui demanda alors :

- Croyez-vous qu'il serait furieux si j'allais le voir?

- Vous voulez aller à Cal Dum? Vous savez que ce n'est pas à coté. C'est un voyage assez long. Dit-il pour voir sa réaction

- Ça ne fait rien, en autant que je puisse le voir, le reste ne m'importe peu. Je ne demande pas qu'il m'accepte comme sa fille, je ne veux que le voir tout simplement. Si je dois cacher ma véritable identité, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Aragorn sourit et approuva de la tête. Il lui dit alors avec plus de sérieux :

- Très bien Isil, vous irez voir votre père, mais vous n'irez pas seul par contre. J'irai avec vous et je demanderai à Legolas de nous accompagner. De cette façon, il nous fera bon accueil. Dit le roi.

Isil était tellement contente qu'elle ne pu se retenir et lui sauta au cou pour le remercier.

- Merci Sir, merci infiniment. Je vais préparer ma monture pour le départ et je serai prête dès que vous le serez. Dit Isil en se levant excité par la perspective de voir son père.

Et sans perdre de temps, elle se leva pour sortir du jardin et se rendre à l'écurie. Aragorn la regarda partir en souriant. Elle avait l'innocence de sa jeunesse et soupira satisfait. C'était un bon moyen de l'éloigner de la cité afin de se faire oublier un certain temps. Il devait réfléchir à la façon de faire accepter sa décision à son conseil. Il se leva de sa place et sorti du jardin à son tour. Il devait maintenant aviser Arwen de son départ prochain pour Cal Dum et voir avec Legolas ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de celui qui était derrière les agissements d'Isilmé.


	13. Chapter 13 Résultat de l'enquête

Un petit mot avant de commencer. Ce chapitre est une mise au point d'une demande d'Aragorn suite à l'arrestation d'Isil. Ce n'est pas le plus intéressant mais il était nécessaire qu'il soit inséré à cet endroit. Il sera plus facile de comprendre pourquoi Isil à agit pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, c'était une introduction pour la suite. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 13 - Résultat de l'enquête

Legolas revenait de l'Ithilien rapidement et se rendit chez le roi à toute vitesse. Il avait des nouvelles troublantes à lui communiquer. Dès son arrivé dans les appartements du roi, il entra sans frapper. Aragorn leva les yeux sur lui et fronça les sourcils en le voyant entrer. A son air, quelque chose le perturbait grandement. Aragorn se leva de sa place et lui demanda :

- Legolas, mais que vous arrive-t-il? Je vous trouve bien nerveux. Dit le roi inquiet.

- Et j'ai des raisons de l'être Sir, je pense que votre voyage tombe à point. J'ai rencontré une connaissance de la femme qui à élevé Isil après le décès de sa mère. Selon lui, l'homme qui venait lui rendre visite n'est nul autre que le conseiller Anduril, un farouche opposant à votre règne. C'est lui qui a pris Isilmé en charge après la mort de la femme qui s'occupait d'elle. Selon mes sources, il n'a pas hésitez une seconde à lui offrir une place chez lui. Elle est donc entrée à son service presque immédiatement après la mort de cette femme.

- Mais comment a-t-il su qu'elle était la fille de Boromir? Demanda le roi.

- Apparemment, au moment de sa mort, la femme aurait demandé à Anduril de prendre Isil en charge. Elle lui a alors dévoilé son identité et s'est intéressée à elle immédiatement. Étant une elfe, il lui a appris à se servir d'une épée et d'un arc. Pour s'assurer de sa collaboration, il lui raconta l'histoire de Boromir dans une version assez peu flatteuse de votre rôle auprès de lui. Dit le prince.

- Elle ne pouvait pas doutée de lui puisqu'il lui offrait tout ce dont elle avait besoin et même plus. De plus, il entretenait sa colère contre moi en lui racontant des mensonges sur les circonstances de la mort de son père. Dit encore le roi

- Mon informateur m'a même dit qu'il voyait souvent Isil s'entraîner en solitaire et il voyait dans son regard une étincelle de fureur que personne ne pouvait nier. Elle entrait dans un état de transe impossible à changer. Elle était conditionnée à tuer par n'importe quel moyen, et le moyen qu'Anduril a trouvé c'était la haine qu'il entretenait contre vous. Dit Legolas en regardant la réaction du roi.

Aragorn était consterné par les révélations de Legolas. Il savait qu'Anduril n'était pas un très grand partisan des méthodes de gestion du roi sur le Gondor et il ne se gênait pas pour argumenter avec lui pendant les conseils. Il n'avait pourtant jamais agi contre les intérêts du peuple même s'il critiquait ouvertement certaines décisions qu'il prenait. Seulement, avec la tentative de meurtre dont il avait été victime, il se devait de prendre en considération toutes les pistes qui pourraient le mener aux coupables. Mais Anduril… Pour lui c'était difficile à croire. Legolas voyait qu'il était septique sur ce qu'il lui disait et pour mettre plus de poids sur ses affirmations, il lui dit :

- J'ai aussi rencontré une voisine de la femme qui a élevé Isil. Cette dernière m'a confirmé les fréquentes visites d'Anduril chez elle. Le jour de la mort de la mère adoptive d'Isil, elle a vu Anduril ramener Isil avec lui avec ses bagages. La pauvre était tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne protesta pas et le suivit sans résistance. Ajouta le prince.

- Et je suppose que personne n'a posé de question sur Anduril et pourquoi il amenait Isil avec lui. Dit le roi.

- Justement, c'est ça le plus étrange. Il a consulté tous ceux qui fréquentaient cette femme pour leur dire qu'il s'occuperait d'Isil et qu'il était le seul à lui offrir une vie à sa mesure. Personne ne s'est opposé à cette affirmation et il put sans problème entrainer Isil avec lui. Vous connaissez la suite, je pense.

- Alors, il s'assurait la sympathie des gens avec une bonne action. Tout le monde ne pourrait être en désaccord avec lui et il serait assez influent pour obtenir l'appui du peuple. C'est un homme intelligent Legolas, il sait ce qu'il fait. Mais quelque chose a attiré son attention sur elle plus que le fait qu'elle soit la fille de Boromir. Dit Aragorn en marchant de long en large de son bureau, ce qui indiqua à Legolas qu'il réfléchissait.

Legolas le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il cherchait une autre raison pour qu'Anduril agisse ainsi. Il se doutait bien lui aussi qu'il y avait une autre raison pour que le conseiller organise un assassinat contre le roi. Il savait que la jeune elfe ne pouvait se servir de ses sens pour détecter le danger, puisqu'elle fut élevée depuis son enfance par des mortels. Isil était devenu la parfaite arme contre le roi. Il l'avait suffisamment bien entrainé pour qu'elle puisse faire face à toute éventualité. Anduril était lui-même un ancien conseiller de Denethor, il l'avait pris avec lui a une certaine époque, ce qui faisait de lui une personne bien informée sur tout ce qui concernait les affaires du pays. Mais la raison qui l'avait poussé à entrainer Isil à tuer le roi était encore vague dans l'esprit de l'elfe. Il dit alors au roi :

- Et qu'est ce que vous croyez? Demanda l'elfe.

- C'est ce que je ne sais pas. Mais une chose est certaine par contre. Il tient à me voir mort c'est sur et je me demande pourquoi. Dit alors le roi.

- D'où l'entrainement rigoureux qu'a reçu Isil. Mais il n'a pas tout prévu, je pense. Puisque nous avons réussi à démasquer le complot. Dit Legolas

- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'arrêtera là. Il sait maintenant qu'elle a échoué et il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour s'en débarrasser afin qu'aucune trace ne le mène jusqu'à lui. Notre départ pour Cal Dum est une bénédiction. Nous éloignons Isil de la cité et nous assurons sa survie. À notre retour, je m'occuperai personnellement du cas de notre ami Anduril. Dit Aragorn en serrant les dents.

- Ne devriez-vous pas mettre votre famille en sureté pendant notre absence? Demanda Legolas

- Faramir restera ici et prendra la relève jusqu'à ce que nous revenions du nord. Je laisserai des ordres pour qu'il surveille Anduril pendant notre absence. Si notre ami tente quelque chose, Beregorn sera là pour prendre en charge la sécurité des lieux. Dit le roi.

- Bon, très bien. Je fais prévenir Beregorn de notre départ et de ce que vous attendez de lui… Vous avez autre chose de spécial à lui faire savoir? Demanda l'elfe.

- Non, rien pour l'instant. Avisez Isil que nous partons bientôt. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire avant le départ. Il n'est pas question qu'Anduril remette la main sur Isil et qu'il s'en serve à nouveau pour faire son sale boulot. Dit le roi durement.

Legolas savait qu'il était sérieux et qu'il ferait tout pour éviter à Isil de vivre ce genre d'épreuve à nouveau. Cal Dum était sa porte de sortie pour une vie meilleure.


	14. Chapter 14 Halbarad

Chapitre 14 – Halbarad

Isil était anxieuse d'arriver à Cal Dum et son côté mortel prit le dessus lorsqu'elle montra des signes d'impatience. Ils étaient à quelques lieux du village lorsqu'ils furent accueillit par le rire tonitruant d'un homme de haute stature qui les attendait au beau milieu de la route. L'homme en question s'apprêtait à tirer une flèche dans leur direction lorsque Isil en fit autant. Legolas posa sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter et lui dit calmement en voyant avec quelle vitesse elle avait chargé son arme.

- Non, n'en faites rien, c'est un ami du roi, presque un frère pour lui en fait. Dit l'elfe pour rassurer la jeune femme.

- Il a de très étrange façon d'accueillir ses amis, vous ne trouvez pas? Dit-elle en abaissant son arc.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est toujours comme ça entre eux. Vous verrez, c'est un homme tout à fait charmant. Dit Legolas en souriant

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Seulement, je garde une certaine réserve quand même. Je jugerai par moi-même, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Je n'aime pas les surprises surtout si elles sont charmantes comme vous dites. Parfois, se sont les plus sournoises. Dit-elle en regardant de ses yeux perçant les retrouvailles des deux hommes.

Legolas ne pu retenir un sourire en coin et vit l'ancien rôdeur approcher en tendant les bras vers Aragorn qui lui fit une accolade amicale. L'elfe se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune femme et lui dit :

- C'est Halbarad, un compagnon d'arme d'Aragorn du temps qu'ils étaient parmi les rôdeurs du Nord. Ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Il a perdu beaucoup lui aussi avec la guerre, mais il n'a jamais voulu reprendre ce qu'il lui était dû. Dit Legolas en regardant le sourire des deux hommes.

- Que voulez-vous dire au juste? C'est un haut dirigeant de ce territoire? Demanda Isil surprise en regardant la tenue délabrée de l'homme.

- C'est le Prince d'Arnor. Mais il préfère sa liberté aux obligations qu'apporte une telle responsabilité. C'est pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui mène la destiné des habitants d'Arnor. Dit-le prince en souriant moqueusement à la jeune femme.

- Et je suppose que celui qui s'occupe de ces terres à sa place c'est mon père? Dit Isil sur le même ton que lui.

- Vous supposez bien très chère. C'est effectivement Boromir qui s'occupe de tout ici. Il y fait un excellent travail aussi. Mais Halbarad est en bien meilleure position pour vous en parler. Dit Legolas en regardant les deux anciens rôdeurs approcher d'eux.

Aragorn invita les deux elfes à mettre pied à terre et les présenta officiellement.

- Halbarad, tu te souviens sûrement du prince Legolas. Et la dame qui l'accompagne est Lady Isilmé, une…

- Ma fiancée… dit Legolas rapidement pour ne pas laisser à Aragorn le temps de finir sa phrase.

Le roi fronça les sourcils et Isil regarda le prince avec étonnement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le contredirent, mais Isil se promettait bien de lui demander des explications à ce sujet. Halbarad ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le changement d'attitude d'aucun d'eux et se contenta de sourire à la nouvelle.

- Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur… A quand le mariage est-il prévu? Demanda le rôdeur intéressé.

- Nous n'avons pas décidé de la date encore, mais vous serez le premier informé qu'elle sera fixée. Dit Isil en serrant le bras de son supposé fiancé fortement.

Legolas sourit amusé par la réaction de la jeune elfe et dit à Halbarad :

- Nous vous enverrons une invitation dès que tout sera réglé. Dit le prince.

- Il me fera plaisir d'y assister. Il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé. Une fête serait une bonne idée pour me changer les idées. Dit le rôdeur

- Vous vous ennuyez ici, Seigneur Halbarad? Demanda Isil pour changer de sujet.

- Oh non! Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous ennuyer, Lady Isilmé. Il y a beaucoup à faire ici et les journées sont plutôt longues. Et c'est tellement gratifiant lorsque l'on voit le magnifique résultat. Dit Halbarad avec fierté

- Alors tout est au beau fixe dans ce cas! Dit Aragorn avec enthousiasme.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire oui, mais ce n'est le cas dans le moment. Ajouta l'homme en soupirant lourdement.

Aragorn se tendit inquiet et regarda son ami avec crainte. Isil eu la même réaction. Le roi lui demanda alors pour en savoir plus :

- Tu as des problèmes avec Boromir?

- Boromir est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour cet endroit. Il fait un travail gigantesque pour assurer le bien-être et le confort de tous. Peut-être trop même. Il ne s'occupe pas assez de lui en fait. Il est fatigué et épuisé depuis quelque temps. Il ne dort pas beaucoup non plus et ses nuits sont perturbées par des rêves étranges. Il se réveille en sursaut et ne se rendort pas. Je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois à errer dans les rues la nuit pour ne pas déranger la maisonnée. Dit Halbarad.

- Il a toujours été sujette à se phénomène, qu'est ce qui est différent cette fois? Demanda Aragorn.

- Il y a plusieurs jours qu'il sait que vous alliez venir. Il me l'a dit avant même que le messager du Gondor vienne le prévenir de votre visite. Dit le rôdeur en s'adressant au roi.

- Mais comment est-ce possible? Il n'est tout de même pas devin! Dit Legolas surpris,

- Non, mais il a séjourné chez les elfes des rivières assez longtemps pour avoir subit certain traitement qui ont accentué ce don. Ajouta Halbarad.

Aragorn soupira lourdement. Il savait que Boromir pouvait faire ce genre de rêve prémonitoire mais après toutes ces années à vivre loin de toute civilisation, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi ce don refaisait surface maintenant. Halbarad ne lui permis pas de réfléchir plus longuement qu'il lui dit plus sérieusement cette fois :

- Il n'y a pas que ça, Aragorn. Dit l'homme.

- C'est-à-dire? Demanda Legolas rapidement.

- Il a peur. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a peur de quelque chose et je ne parviens pas à le faire parler de ses craintes. Dit-il encore.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille? Demanda Aragorn curieusement.

- Je le vois dans ses yeux. Je le vois à chaque fois qu'il ne dort pas la nuit. Il a ce regard qui ne trompe pas. Je ne sais pas si les rêves qu'il fait ont un lien, mais c'est toujours à ce moment là qu'il est le plus nerveux… Une chose est sur par contre, je sais qu'il est anxieux de vous voir. Dit Halbarad soulagé de la présence de son ami et son escorte.

- Alors, dans ce cas, ne faisons pas attendre le Seigneur de Cal Dum. Il me tarde de le revoir et de lui présenter la… la nouvelle fiancée de Legolas. Dit Aragorn hésitant.

- Et de discuter avec lui de ce qui se passe. Ajouta Legolas malicieusement.

Halbarad fronça les sourcils légèrement sans soulever l'hésitation d'Aragorn et l'empressement de l'elfe à parler. Il sourit en invitant les trois cavaliers à le suivre jusqu'au domaine de Cal Dum.


	15. Chapter 15 Le Seigneur de Cal Dum

Chapitre 15 - Le Seigneur de Cal Dum

Cal Dum était un joli petit village au pied des montagnes qui était bordé d'une rivière. Il y avait plusieurs moulins qui alimentaient les différentes installations. Halbarad leur expliquait à quoi servait chaque moulin rencontré en route jusqu'au village. Aragorn était impressionné par les changements qu'il voyait depuis son dernier passage dans cette région. Il pouvait voir de la fierté dans le regard de son ami et il ne pouvait le blâmer d'être satisfait des améliorations effectuées pour rendre la vie des villageois plus acceptable.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le mur Sud du village, Halbarad les guida sur une allée bordée d'arbres ou tout au bout il y avait une grande maison, simple et décorée avec goût. Un très grand balcon ceinturait la façade de la maison, ce qui permettait d'avoir une vue du village peu importe ou les gens se trouvaient. C'est à ce moment qu'Isil put voir un homme qui se tenait bien droit et qui attendait le sourire aux lèvres l'arrivée de ses visiteurs.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre très vite en le voyant. Legolas saisit sa main tremblante pour la rassurer et lui sourit aimablement. Elle avait peur et sentait sa nervosité la faire frémir. Le prince elfique se pencha à son oreille et lui dit doucement :

- Comprenez-vous pourquoi j'ai dit que vous étiez ma fiancée? C'est pour que je puisse vous aider dans un moment comme celui-ci. Vous ne tenez plus en selle tellement vous êtes nerveuse. Dit-il en mettant pied à terre pour l'aider ensuite à descendre de cheval.

Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se sentait nerveuse à l'approche du moment tant attendu. Elle prit une profonde respiration et prit le bras de Legolas pour la guider jusqu'au pied de l'escalier. Elle fut heureuse d'avoir l'appui de l'elfe et lui dit d'une voix faible :

- Merci, je n'y serais pas arrivé sans votre aide. Dit-elle

- Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien. Ne dites pas un mot et laissez le roi s'occuper des présentations. Dit le prince pour l'encourager.

- J'ai peur qu'il me reconnaisse. Dit-elle soudainement inquiète.

Legolas sourit et serra sa main doucement. Puis, il sentit la jeune femme se tendre et put voir son regard se porter sur l'homme devant elle. Il était grand, large d'épaules, impressionnant pour elle. Il avait les yeux brillants aussi clairs que son frère Faramir, les cheveux mi-longs qui commençaient à grisonner aux tempes. Elle s'attendait à voir un homme vieillissant, mais c'était un homme mature physiquement qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ses origines numénoriennes lui permettaient de garder la forme malgré son âge. Selon ses savants calculs, il devait avoir un peu moins 70 année, mais en paraissait 50 tout au plus et malgré ce fait, il était encore bel homme. Elle ne put retenir une remarque et dit à Legolas :

- Il est exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Dit-elle en le fixant intensément.

- Grand, fort et musclé? Dit le prince moqueusement.

- Non, beau, séduisant et magnifique. Il à fière allure vous ne trouvez pas? Dit-elle avec admiration.

L'elfe sourit encore plus et rejoignit le roi et Halbarad qui étaient déjà engagés dans une conversation fort animée. Mais soudain, le Seigneur de Cal Dum regarda l'elfe et figea en fixant la jeune femme. Un nom lui vint à l'esprit et il réussit difficilement à ne pas le dire. Il devint blanc comme neige. Il demanda à Aragorn en pointant discrètement la femme-elfe :

- Qui est cette femme avec Legolas?

- Ah!... C'est sa fiancée, Isilmé. Dit Aragorn en le regardant attentivement.

Mais Boromir sentit son cœur battre très vite, trop vite. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête négativement. Il garda le silence un moment, ce qui inquiéta Aragorn qui lui demanda :

- Boromir, est-ce que ça va?

- Oui… oui… j'ai cru reconnaitre quelqu'un que… ne vous en faites pas, ce sont des hallucinations de vieux fou. Dit Boromir en riant.

- Vous voulez que je vous la présente? Dit Aragorn en invitant Legolas et Isilmé à approcher.

Isil pressa la main sur le bras de l'elfe et la serra en retour pour lui donner du courage. Elle baissa les yeux intimidés par le Seigneur de Cal Dum. Elle put entendre le roi lui dire :

- Seigneur Boromir, je vous présente Isilmé de la Lorien.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Cal Dum, Lady Isilmé. Dit Boromir en embrassant sa main.

Isil eu du mal a ne pas lui sauter au cou et lui dire qui elle était. Mais malgré son sang froid, elle ne put cacher sa nervosité au maître des lieux. Boromir sourit devant la timidité de la jeune femme et ajouta :

- Venez mes amis, entrons à l'intérieur et prenez le temps de vous reposer. Ce soir nous dinerons ensemble en nous racontant des histoires du passé. Il me tarde d'avoir des nouvelles de la cité Blanche et de mon frère. Dit Boromir avec un large sourire en entraînant ses invités dans la maison.

Halbarad sourit de voir Boromir d'aussi bonne humeur. Il dit alors à l'elfe à voix basse.

- Il y avait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue sourire ainsi. Je suis content pour lui. Vous lui faites un bien énorme en venant ici. Dit-il

- Je suis heureux de le voir aussi, mais je ne vois rien d'inquiétant dans son attitude. Il me parait en très bonne forme. Dit l'elfe intrigué.

- Vous le verrez bien par vous-même. Vous êtes des elfes, vous allez bien finir par entendre ses plaintes et ses cris la nuit. En attendant, profitez de sa bonne humeur, ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Il y pense trop parfois et c'est ce qui n'est pas bon pour lui. Il ne fait rien pour lui-même. Il dit qu'il attend quelqu'un, et ça, ça dure depuis un bon moment déjà, bien avant qu'il me parle de votre visite ici. J'ai peur pour lui Legolas, j'ai peur qu'il sombre dans la folie. Dit Halbarad tristement.

Isil agrandit les yeux et lui dit rapidement avant que Legolas n'intervienne :

- Il se sent peut-être seul et il espère recevoir des invités plus souvent. Dit Isil en serrant toujours le bras de Legolas.

- J'aimerais bien que ce ne soit que ça, mais quand il parle que la personne qu'il attend s'appelle Indil, il y a de sérieuses questions à se poser, vous ne croyez pas? Dit le rôdeur légèrement découragé.

Legolas pressa la main d'Isil pour qu'elle garde le silence. Elle ne devait pas montrer trop son intérêt pour le Seigneur des lieux. Il dit alors à Halbarad pour l'encourager :

- Nous tâcherons de voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour lui, n'est-ce pas ma chérie? Dit Legolas en souriant amoureusement à Isilmé.

Isil lui retourna son sourire, mais ne manqua point de lui faire sentir en exerçant une pression sur son bras. Halbarad sourit à son tour et les guida jusqu'au salon du Prince d'Arnor qui les attendait pour discuter avec eux. Seulement, ce ne fut pas seulement pour discuter des derniers potins de la cité du Gondor mais pour parler d'un grave évènement qui aurait lieux sous peu.


	16. Chapter 16 La fuite

Chapitre 16 - La fuite

Pendant les quelques jours suivant leur arrivé au village, les deux elfes jouaient le jeu des jeunes amoureux pour la galerie. Boromir n'eu pas le loisir d'être seul avec Isil puisque Legolas était toujours avec elle. Ce fut une période heureuse pour Boromir puisque ses nuits étaient calmes et tranquille. Il dormait d'un sommeil profond et réparateur. Depuis qu'ils étaient là, jamais Boromir ne fit mention de ses périodes de fatigue ou de ses mauvaises impressions et personnes ne lui en parlait non plus. Mais malheureusement, ce moment de joie pour Isil et Boromir fut trop court.

Isil et Legolas étaient encore a table lorsque des cris de terreurs se firent entendre. Legolas fut le premier à se lever pour se rendre à la fenêtre pour voir des cavaliers entrer en très grand nombre dans la cour principale. Legolas se rendit ensuite vers le hall d'entrer, Isil sur les talons. Halbarad entrait au même moment en courrant vers eux. Il demanda alors aux deux elfes :

- Où est Aragorn?

- Avec Boromir du côté de la rivière, pourquoi? Halbarad que se passe t-il? Demanda Legolas inquiet.

- Nous avons des visiteurs indésirables au village. Des mercenaires venant du Sud pour être plus précis. Et comme par hasard, ils sont à la recherche de trois inconnus, deux elfes et un homme. Ils vous cherchent et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais si j'étais vous, je ne resterais pas ici. Dit le rôdeur en leur indiquant un sentier qui menait derrière la maison.

- Il faut prévenir Aragorn et Boromir tout de suite. Dit Legolas.

- Je m'occupe d'eux. Vous par contre, vous devez quitter les lieux. Le sentier derrière la maison vous permettra de traverser la rivière par le petit pont. Une fois sur l'autre rive, il y a un autre chemin qui vous fera traverser la montagne jusqu'au Mont Solitaire et la cité des nains. Dit le rôdeur

- Je connais la cité des nains. Je peux demander l'aide d'un ami qui y habite. Dit Legolas

Mais Isil ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et dans un élan de colère, elle s'interposa entre les deux hommes et leur dit froidement :

- Non, il n'est pas question que je quitte le village avant que je sois assurer que le roi et le seigneur vont bien. Dit Isil en regardant Legolas intensément.

Halbarad sursauta en entendant cette femme elfe pourtant si douce et timide en temps normal, parler avec autant d'autorité. Puis, il agrandit les yeux avec surprise et fut frappé par son regard. Il leva un doigt sur elle et lui dit :

- Vous… c'est vous… vous êtes l'enfant… Vous êtes la fille D'Indil, la femme elfe de la Lorien que Boromir… Vous êtes sa fille…

Legolas avait écouté avec attention les paroles d'Halbarad et lui demanda avec étonnement :

- Vous connaissez son identité? Mais comment est-ce possible?

- C'est une longue histoire que je vous raconterai plus tard, mais j'ai cherché cette enfant et sa mère pendant un bon moment sans résultat. C'est un miracle que vous soyez ici et en vie. Il va être tellement heureux quand il saura… dit il en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras pour l'a serrer contre lui avec affection.

Isil était confuse et jeta un regard inquiet du côté de Legolas qui était aussi surpris qu'elle. Il demanda alors au rôdeur avec empressement :

- C'est vous l'homme à qui Aragorn a demandé de faire des recherches pour retrouver Indil?

- C'est moi en effet… mais nous reparlerons de ça une autre fois. Vous devez partir d'ici au plus vite. Maintenant je sais pourquoi ils vous recherchent. Dit Halbarad en les poussant doucement vers le sentier.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils nous recherchent? Demanda Isil.

- Parce que vous êtes la fille de Boromir. Qui de mieux que vous pour influencer Faramir et le roi? Dit Halbarad en prenant les devants pour les guider jusqu'au mur derrière la maison.

- Mais je ne suis qu'une simple femme elfe au service du Seigneur Anduril…

- Anduril?... Seigneur!... dit Halbarad en soupirant découragé.

Il ne put rien dire de plus, il comprenait déjà trop bien ce qu'Anduril voulait faire. Il ne posa qu'une question à la femme elfe en lui demandant :

- Comment êtes-vous arrivé à être à son service?

- Il s'est chargé de moi à la mort de la femme qui m'a élevé. J'ai eu une bonne éducation et j'ai appris à manipuler l'épée et l'arc…. Oh! C'est pour que… Dit elle en réalisant ce qu'elle représentait pour Anduril.

Legolas lui fit un triste sourire et lui dit calmement :

- Je pense que vous avez compris ce qu'il a fait de vous n'est-ce pas?

- Je pense le deviner. Il s'est servit de moi comme arme contre le roi! C'est ignoble… dit-elle furieuse cette fois.

Halbarad fronça les sourcils intrigués et Legolas sourit en coin en lui disant :

- Ça aussi c'est une longue histoire. Dit le prince au rôdeur.

Le rôdeur comprit que ce n'était pas le moment d'insister. Seulement, une pensée horrifiante lui vint à l'esprit et il dit aux deux elfes :

- Il ne faut pas perdre de temps et partir immédiatement. Je dois retrouver Aragorn et Boromir avant qu'ils ne mettent la main sur eux. Imaginez vous si Anduril apprend que Boromir est en vie, ce sera l'enfer. Dit Halbarad en pressant le pas.

Ils étaient en vue d'une porte et sans perdre de temps le rôdeur donna un bon coup d'épaule pour l'ouvrir. Il montra du doigt un étroit sentier qui se rendait jusqu'au pont de la rivière et lui dit :

- Vous n'avez qu'à suivre ce chemin et ensuite emprunter le sentier jusqu'au sommet de la montage. Vous saurez quoi faire j'en suis sur. Dit le rôdeur en poussant le couple vers l'extérieur.

Isil le regarda tristement et lui dit en prenant sa main pour la serrer légèrement :

- Prenez soin de mon père et du roi, voulez-vous! Dit Isil

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je les protègerai avec ma vie… Et vous, Prince Legolas, faites la même chose pour elle. Dit le rôdeur en le menaçant du regard.

Legolas sourit moqueusement et lui dit pour lui laisser un doute dans l'esprit sur ses intentions :

- Je serai présent pour elle de jour comme de nuit, ne vous en faites pas. Dit l'elfe un sourire en coin.

Halbarad rugit et leur fit signe de partir. Il referma la porte derrière eux et revint sur ses pas afin de donner des ordres au passage afin d'assurer la sécurité de la maison principale. Puis, il se servit du passage secret pour envoyer un jeune garçon à la rencontre de Boromir et du roi pour les prévenir de l'invasion. Pour l'instant, ce qui était le plus important c'était que les deux elfes soient loin du village.

Lorsqu'il se présenta dans la cour, il rugit plus encore en reconnaissant les hommes qui était à la solde du conseiller Anduril. La protection du roi et la fuite de la femme elfe étaient sa priorité. Si Anduril mettait la main sur eux, c'était la mort assurée pour Aragorn, Boromir et les deux elfes. Il comprit que la pauvre jeune femme était un appât de plus pour attirer le roi dans un piège étudié avec attention par Anduril. Ce qui l'inquiétait par contre, c'était la réaction de Boromir lorsqu'il saurait pour Isil. Il était certain qu'il devait savoir avant qu'Anduril ne lui en parle, sinon….


	17. Chapter 17  La capture

Chapitre 17 - La capture

Pendant que Legolas et Isil tentaient de fuir vers les montagnes, Aragorn et Boromir contournaient la cité pour rejoindre Halbarad afin d'espionner les mercenaires qui envahissaient le village. Lorsqu'il le rencontra un peu en retrait des bâtiments des provisions, ils se rendirent à un point facile d'accès pour bien observer ce qui se passait. Il avait raconté aux deux hommes comment il avait pris connaissance de l'invasion des mercenaires et ce qu'il avait fait pour permettre à Legolas et Isil de fuir. Boromir était furieux et sa colère fit sourire Aragorn. Il dit alors à son ami de la communauté :

- Je suis désolé Boromir, je ne voulais pas me moquer de vous, mais je croyais que le Boromir de la communauté était mort sur les rives de l'Anduin. Mais je vois qu'il n'en n'est rien. Je vous reconnais enfin tel que je vous ai connu. Dit le roi.

Boromir soupira lourdement et baissa les yeux un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il dit ensuite :

- J'aurais préféré que votre visite se passe d'une autre façon. Je regrette Aragorn. Je suis vraiment désolé. Dit Boromir tristement.

- Ne le soyez Boromir, je pense que notre ami ne se plaindra pas. Il s'amuse comme un petit fou présentement. Il y a fort longtemps qu'il n'a pas vécu une aventure semblable. Je reconnais cette étincelle dans son regard. Il l'avait du temps des rôdeurs. Je pense que l'action lui manque et il a la chance de reprendre la forme. Il est jaloux de ma vie en plein air et de ma liberté. Dit Halbarad en souriant en coin.

- Et Il a raison, je suis jaloux de lui. Il est vrai que l'action me manque. Ce genre d'aventure me rappelle la belle époque ou nous courrions à travers bois. Dit le roi.

- Alors, tu seras servi mon ami. Voilà les hommes en question. Vous les reconnaissez? Demanda Halbarad.

Boromir les regarda un a un et secoua la tête négativement. Aragorn lui, avait reconnus l'ancien capitaine des donjons qu'il avait relevés de ses fonctions suite aux recommandations de la reine. Il dit alors :

- Lui, je le connais, c'est Andros, un capitaine des donjons. Je l'ai relevé pour indiscipline. Il a levé la main sur un prisonnier Et. Dit le roi sans préciser qui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici? Il vous a suivi? Et pourquoi? Demanda Halbarad.

- Je ne vois qu'une raison et c'est Isil. Dit le roi sans rien ajouter de plus.

- La fiancée de Legolas? Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi… demanda Boromir confus.

Halbarad regarda du côté de son ami et attendait comme Boromir sa réponse. Aragorn ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre et décida d'être vague. Il dit aux deux hommes :

- Isil a fait un bref séjour dans les donjons de la tour. Dit Aragorn.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est une criminelle? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour être enfermée là? Demanda Boromir.

Aragorn hésita une seconde à dire la vérité sur les raisons qui ont amenés Isil à être emprisonné. Mais il ne pouvait pas se taire plus longtemps et décida d'en dire assez, mais pas trop. Il dit alors sans les regarder:

- Elle a tenté de m'assassiner. Dit le roi résigné à en dire suffisamment, mais pas trop.

Halbarad et Boromir le regardèrent avec crainte. Aragorn sourit en coin et leur dit pour calmer leurs inquiétudes :

- Elle a été influencée par quelqu'un. Ce fut fait sous de fausses affirmations. Elle n'y est pour rien dans son geste…

- Ce n'est pas une raison... Vous avez permis sa libération même si elle a essayé de vous tuer… je ne comprend pas... dit Boromir encore plus confus

- Et je suppose que Legolas s'est pris d'affection pour elle et qu'il a influencé ta décision? Demanda Halbarad.

- Non, il n'a pas influencé ma décision la concernant, je ne pouvais pas la condamner c'est tout. Ajouta le roi pour ne pas vendre le secret d'Isil immédiatement.

- Alors il joue un rôle important auprès d'elle. Et vous croyez qu'il a des raisons plus ou moins... Demanda Boromir.

- Je ne connais pas les raisons qui ont poussé Legolas à s'intéresser à elle. Vous lui demanderez vous-même. Dit Aragorn en regardant les hommes se déplacer dans le village enfermant les femmes et les enfants dans leur maison.

Boromir connaissait assez Aragorn pour voir cette ride au front qui lui disait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Mais l'arrivée d'un autre groupe de cavalier l'obligea à ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de discuter. Halbarad dit alors a ses amis :

- Il y en a beaucoup trop pour capturer une simple femme elfe. À moins qu'il sache que tu es avec elle. Dit Halbarad

- Ou ils veulent se débarrasser d'elle. Elle a été un instrument pour m'éliminer. Elle est en vie et elle peut les dénoncer. Elle peut nuire à leur projet et ils ont besoin de la faire taire au plus vite. Et en ce qui me concerne, je ne suis qu'un extra. Ils ne s'attendent pas à me trouver ici. Dit Aragorn en regardant attentivement le groupe qui venait d'arriver.

- Alors, si elle a été entrainée à tuer, je comprends qu'ils veuillent la faire disparaitre… C'est presque incroyable qu'une jeune femme aussi jeune soit une arme vivante…

- Halbarad, c'est une elfe et je l'ai vue à l'œuvre. Crois-moi si je te dis qu'elle est redoutable. Seulement, ils ont oublié une chose. Isil est semi-elfe, ce qui veut dire qu'elle connait la valeur d'une vie. Elle a des émotions qu'un elfe n'a pas. Ce qui fait d'elle une jeune femme particulièrement plus émotive sous ses airs froids et sérieux. Dit Aragorn pour voir la réaction de Boromir.

- Alors, ceux qui l'ont entrainé s'attendaient à ce qu'elle soit aussi efficace qu'un soldat elfique. Dit Boromir intrigué.

- L'esprit d'Isil a été corrompu par un homme qui est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins. Il a volé l'enfance d'une petite fille en lui racontant des mensonges sur sa famille. Il l'a conditionné à croire que j'étais responsable de la mort de son père. Mais Isil est intelligente et perspicace. Elle a un cœur rempli d'amour pour une mère qu'elle a perdue trop jeune et un père qu'elle ne connait qu'à travers des souvenirs et des histoires. Elle a aimé ses parents sans les connaître ni les voir. Elle sait qui est son père, mais les circonstances de sa mort ne lui furent pas révélées de la bonne façon. Dit Aragorn qui se rendit compte que son ami rôdeur connaissait la véritable identité de la fiancée de Legolas.

Puis soudain, Aragorn remarqua un homme qui portait un manteau à l'emblème du Gondor. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit de voir qui il pouvait bien être. Lorsque l'homme retira son capuchon, il rugit en reconnaissant son conseiller. Il montra l'homme du doigt à Boromir et lui dit;

- Tiens, tiens, regardez qui est là... je suis sur que vous le connaissez.

- Oui bien sûr, C'est Anduril… Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans cette région? Il a toujours dit à mon père que cette partie du Gondor ne valait pas la peine d'être exploitée. Qu'il n'y avait rien à faire dans ce coin perdu. Dit Boromir surpris

- Il faut croire que ce crétin à changer d'avis. Dit Halbarad.

- Pour la raison que je vous ai donnée plus tôt. C'est lui qui a entrainé Isil à tuer. Dit Aragorn.

Autant Halbarad que Boromir avaient gardé le silence sur cette révélation plutôt surprenante. Mais l'ancien rôdeur du Nord ne voulait pas s'attarder à élaborer sur ce point et dit aux deux hommes :

- Nous devrions nous rapprocher pour tenter de savoir de quoi ils parlent. Dit Aragorn.

- Bonne idée… Venez, je connais un coin ou nous aurons une vue imprenable de la cour sans nous faire prendre…

Malheureusement, en se levant de sa position, Halbarad se mit à découvert et fut surpris par une patrouille de mercenaire. Ce ne fut pas long que les trois hommes furent encerclés et désarmés par les mercenaires. Halbarad dit alors avec déception;

- Désoler mon ami… Ce n'était pas comme ça que je voulais avoir une meilleure vue.

- Et bien nous serons très près de l'action maintenant. Ajouta Boromir en regardant les hommes autour de lui dans l'espoir de faire un geste pour fuir.

Aragorn avait fait comme lui, mais posa une main sur le bras du seigneur des lieux et lui dit pour le calmer.

- Inutiles, ils sont trop nombreux. Contentons-nous de les suivre, on verra bien. Dit le roi.

Ils furent conduits sur le chemin qui menait sur la place publique sans ménagement. Aragorn incita ses compagnons à rester tranquilles. Malheureusement, l'identité du Seigneur de Cal Dum était compromise au grand regret du roi. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui était important pour Aragorn, c'était que Legolas et Isilmé soient loin de la cité.


	18. Chapter 18  Révélations surprenantes

Chapitre 18 - Révélations surprenante

Monter la montagne était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ils firent une pause au moment où le soleil était à son zénith. C'était fatiguant et surtout inquiétant pour Isil. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, puisqu'elle était avec Legolas.

- Nous allons nous arrêter ici pour un moment. Vous devriez vous reposer et dormir un peu. Je vais faire un tour dans les environs et m'assurer que tout va bien. Dit le prince.

- Allons-nous atteindre le sommet ce soir? Demanda Isil

- Je ne crois pas. Nous allons monter encore un peu et nous verrons ensuite. Je suis sur que nous trouverons ou nous loger ce soir. Il y a surement un abri quelque part dans cette montagne pour nous permettre de prendre une nuit de repos. Dit le prince en souriant.

Isil sourit et approuva de la tête. Elle avait soupiré et s'était appuyé à un arbre un peu en retrait du sentier. Elle put voir Legolas regarder un peu autour de lui et prit une direction afin de faire sa tournée. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec lui, elle le regardait de façon différente. Elle voyait un elfe différent de ce qu'elle avait toujours vue et connus. Elle se surprit à sourire et ferma les yeux afin de trouver un peu de repos dans la paix de la nature qui l'entourait. Ce ne fut pas long qu'elle s'endormit assez profondément. Legolas revint de son tour de garde et sourit en voyant la jeune elfe endormit. Il prit place près d'elle et ferma les yeux à son tour pour sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Les elfes n'ont pas l'habitude de faire des rêves, seulement, ce jour là, il eu la visite d'une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir même en rêve. Il ne crut pas s'être endormi et fut sortie de son sommeil de façon plutôt inattendue.

- Debout jeune prince, nous avons à parler tout les deux. Dit une voix féminine qui lui était familière.

Legolas ouvrit les yeux et se redressa subitement. Il fit face à un visage connu qui lui souriait. Il avait devant lui la Dame de la Lorien, Galadriel. Il retint son souffle un moment sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Il regarda tout autour de lui et vit le sourire moqueur de la Dame de la Lorien. Il lui dit alors :

- Lady Galadriel!... mais… qu'est ce que vous faites…

- Du calme jeune prince, je suis ici pour vous parler, vous aider et vous guider. Dit la Dame.

- M'aider pourquoi? Je dois me rendre au Mont Solitaire pour…

- Ce n'est pas là que vous trouverez l'aide nécessaire pour sauver vos amis…

Galadriel cessa de parler en voyant derrière lui la jeune elfe endormit. Elle ne put retenir un sourire et dit au prince amusé :

- Je vois que vous avez épuisé cette pauvre enfant. Il faudrait l'épargner dans l'avenir, elle vous sera utile pour libérer le roi et son père des mains d'un homme avide de pouvoir et qui ne reculera devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Il pourrait même aller jusqu'au meurtre pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Dit la dame en regardant dormir Isil.

Legolas voulue réveiller la jeune femme, mais Galadriel l'en empêcha en retenant sa main. Elle lui sourit tendrement et lui dit avec calme :

- Non, laissez la dormir, elle à besoin de repos et de reprendre des forces. Elle en aura besoin pour retourner au village. Dit Galadriel

- Vous voulez qu'elle retourne là-bas? Mais c'est dangereux… Si les mercenaires mettent la main sur elle…

- Justement, c'est pour ça qu'elle doit y retourner. Isilmé est spécial Legolas. Elle possède un pouvoir que très peu d'elfe possède. Elle a le pouvoir de la double vie. Dit la Dame en le regardant avec intensité.

Legolas agrandit les yeux de surprise. Il sentit son cœur battre rapidement et la peur le saisit. Il avait peur pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle avoir une double vie? Il n'en avait jamais sentit la présence. Il regarda Galadriel et lui dit :

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais sentis en elle. Je n'ai pas vue la personnalité de l'autre personne. Qui est celle qui habite en elle? Demanda Legolas

- Sa mère, Indil… A la naissance d'Isilmé, j'ai fais en sorte que l'esprit de sa mère soit lié à elle. Elle vit dans le corps de sa fille jusqu'à sa libération. Je sais que vous savez comment on peut la libérer. Dit Galadriel.

- Oui je sais, avec une pierre d'Orion, mais Isil n'a pas de pierre semblable sur elle. Je l'aurais vue ou trouvé si elle en avait été en sa possession. Dit Legolas.

- Je ne crois pas que vous l'auriez trouvé. Mais elle en avait une, celle que j'avais moi-même placé à son cou. Elle l'avait avec elle jusqu'à la mort de sa mère adoptive, c'est là que tout a changé pour elle. Vous savez sans doute qui s'est occupé d'elle n'est-ce pas? Demanda la Dame

- Oui, c'est Anduril, un conseiller du roi. Il ne fait pas l'unanimité au conseil d'ailleurs. Alors, si j'ai bien compris, il a trouvé la pierre dans les affaires d'Isil et l'a garder pour lui. Mais il ignore comment se servir de cette pierre. Dit l'elfe.

- Vous avez raison. Il ne connait que peu de chose sur le pouvoir de la pierre. Mais il en sait assez pour faire beaucoup de tord. C'est pourquoi, il est important que cette femme-elfe soit protégée de tout. Elle ne doit pas mourir, elle doit être protégée de tout danger. C'est très important. Dit Galadriel en plongeant son regard dans les yeux du prince.

Legolas sentit qu'elle était très sérieuse. Elle tenait vraiment à ce qu'Isil reste en vie. Il lui demanda alors :

- Comment Anduril a-t-il pu entrer en possession de la pierre?

- Sur son lit de mort, la femme a dévoilé l'identité d'Isilmé à cet homme. Pour s'assurer qu'elle disait vrai, il a fouillé ses affaires et a trouvé la pierre ainsi que la bague que possédait sa mère. Une bague qui prouvait l'identité de son père. Il ne lui a pris que la pierre et lui a laissé la bague. Dit la Dame avec fermeté.

Legolas la regarda avec surprise. Il eu peur tout a coup et soudain, son regard se porta sur Isil qui dormait paisiblement et il ferma les yeux tristement. Galadriel s'approcha de lui et lui dit plus doucement cette fois :

- Vous êtes le seul qui peut l'aider à prévenir le drame qui se prépare au village de Cal Dum. Isil a un rôle important à jouer et vous devrez l'aider à accomplir sa tache. Elle détient le bonheur de plusieurs personnes entre ses mains. L'avenir des habitants de ce village, ceux de Minas Tirith, le roi du Gondor et le cœur d'un prince qui succombe lentement aux charmes de cette jeune femme. Dit Galadriel tendrement.

Legolas ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et regarda tout autour de lui dans l'espoir de revoir Galadriel. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle se trompait. Mais après un instant, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul et qu'il avait sans doute rêvé. Mais son rêve était tellement réel qu'il eu du mal à oublier ce qu'il avait appris. Il réfléchit un moment et regarda en direction d'Isil qui dormait encore. Il sourit, mais un très court moment. Il soupira lourdement et comprit qu'il ne devait pas fuir comme l'avait suggéré Halbarad, mais faire face à l'ennemi, comme l'aurait fait Aragorn et même Boromir.

Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne le roi du Gondor et le seigneur de Cal Dum. Il se leva pour rejoindre la jeune femme et doucement, il l'a secoua pour l'a réveillé.

- Isil, il faut se lever maintenant, nous devons partir tout de suite. Dit Legolas

Isil ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise d'avoir dormit si longtemps. Elle le regarda confuse et lui dit :

- Désolé, j'ai dormis longtemps? Je ne croyais pas que j'étais si fatigué…

- Vous en aviez besoin, ce n'est pas grave… Allons, venez maintenant. Nous avons encore un bon bout de chemin a faire dit Legolas en l'aidant à se lever

Isil sentit une immense chaleur parcourir son corps. Elle se mit à trembler légèrement au contact de sa main sur sa peau et rougit en le regardant. Elle baissa les yeux intimidés et lui dit :

- Combien de temps encore pour aller chez les nains?

- Nous n'allons pas chez les nains. Nous retournons au village. Dit Legolas.

- Au village? Mais…

Isil lui sourit aimablement et lui dit :

- Vous en avez mis du temps pour y penser. Il faut faire vite alors. Venez, allons sauver mon père et le roi. Dit elle en prenant les devant bien décidé à tout faire pour sauver son père même s'il ne là connaissait pas.

Legolas l'a regarda avec surprise et sourit à l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme. Il suivit ses pas bien décidé à faire quelque chose pour eux.


	19. Chapter 19  Retour à Cal Dum

Chapitre 19 - Retour à Cal Dum

Dès que les deux elfes furent en vue de la cité, ils sentirent le danger présent tout autour d'eux. Legolas fit grimper Isil à un arbre pour avoir une meilleure vue de ce qui se passait derrière les murs du village. Ils y avaient des mercenaires partout et ils enfermaient dans leur maison ou les bâtiments toutes personnes qui circulaient dans la cité. Isil rugit à la façon qu'ils s'y prenaient pour écarter de leur vue les pauvres gens de leur chemin.

- On ne peut pas les laisser faire comme ça. Nous devons faire quelque chose pour eux…

- Je suis d'accord, mais pas pour le moment… Regardez, il se passe quelque chose… il y a une poursuite dans la cours… Seigneur! C'est Halbarad, il tente de fuir. Dit Legolas dans tous ses états.

- Il faut l'aider tout de suite… dit Isil en amorçant sa descente.

Legolas saisit son bras pour l'empêcher de descendre de l'arbre et lui dit :

- Attendez, nous devons savoir ce qui va se produire avec sa tentative d'évasion. Dit Legolas en remontant Isil d'une main ferme sur son perchoir.

Ils purent assister à l'évasion du rôdeur, mais ce ne fut pas long qu'il fut rattrapé. Il y eu un combat entre lui et quelques hommes. Halbarad était un homme d'une très grande force et il se débarrassa des ses adversaires assez facilement. Malheureusement, il fut atteint d'un coup d'épée à la jambe et ce fut tant bien que mal qu'il réussit à fuir les lieux et à se faufiler par la même porte que les deux elfes plutôt dans la journée. Legolas fit signe à Isil de descendre pour récupérer l'homme avant que les mercenaires ne se lancent à sa poursuite. Isil avait toujours une petite trousse d'urgence sur elle et dès qu'ils furent près de l'homme, Legolas s'identifia afin de ne pas subir la force de son poing.

- Halbarad, pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire au juste? Vous n'êtes plus un jeune homme vous savez! Dit Legolas en levant les mains pour lui indiquer qu'il était là pour l'aider.

Halbarad était tellement surprit de le voir là qu'il se laissa choir au sol en retenant sa jambe ensanglantée par le coup d'épée. Isil retira sa ceinture et lui serra la jambe pour empêcher la plaie de se vider de son sang. Le rôdeur dit alors :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux? Ne vous avais-je pas dit de quitter les lieux et aller dans les montagnes…

- Nous avons jugé que notre place était ici et non parmi les nains. Nous ne voulions pas fuir devant le danger. De plus, nous savoir tout près pourrait être utile. Dit Isil en examinant la blessure de l'homme.

- C'est du suicide ce que vous avez fait. Mais d'un autre coté, je suis bien content que vous soyez revenus. Dit Halbarad en retenant une grimace de douleur.

Legolas sentit la présence des mercenaires et aida Halbarad à se relever. Il lui dit alors :

- On ne peut pas rester ici. Je sens leur présence tout près. Vous connaissez un endroit ou on peut se cacher sans être repéré?

- Il y a un refuge secret un peu plus loin dans les bois. Je ne crois pas que les mercenaires viendront jusque là. C'est un passage que les princes de jadis avaient fait construire en cas d'invasion. Plus personne ne se sert de cet endroit. J'espère que nous pourrons y entrer, il y a tellement longtemps…

Halbarad gémit de douleur et Legolas l'aida le plus possible afin qu'il ne mette pas trop de poids sur sa jambe blessé. Isil aida le prince et ensemble, ils réussirent à se rendre dans les bois à bonne distance de la cité. Halbarad leur montra un vieil arbre mort et dit :

- Il faut soulever la racine et se glisser dans l'ouverture au sol. Dit le rôdeur.

Legolas s'exécuta et souleva la racine. Ce fut difficile, mais il y parvint malgré tout. Isil aida l'homme à descendre les quelques marches qui les menaient dans un tunnel sombre et humide. Legolas trouva au mur une torche et grâce à quelques morceaux de tissus qu'Isil avait dans son sac, ils purent faire un peu de lumière pour les diriger dans le couloir. Ils marchèrent un bon moment avant de monter des escaliers jusqu'à une porte. Legolas du pousser avec force pour créer une ouverture assez large afin d'y entrer. Ce fut la surprise pour les deux elfes lorsqu'ils virent un appartement bien aménagé. Isil aida Halbarad à s'installer sur un fauteuil et ne pu retenir une exclamation en voyant tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce. Halbarad sourit et dit :

- Il y a très longtemps, le Prince d'Arnor venait souvent ici. Lors de la première guerre, il a fait construire ce refuge pour sa famille. Il ne s'en ai pas servit souvent, de la l'ameublement presque neuf. J'ai découvert cet endroit par hasard lorsque je suis revenu avec Boromir. J'ai gardé pour moi ce petit coin tranquille et je pense que j'ai bien fait. Dit-il en riant laissant aux deux elfes le soin d'imaginer le reste.

Legolas lui fit un air moqueur et secoua la tête négativement. Isil ne fit aucun commentaire et porta son attention sur la blessure. Elle lui dit alors :

- Où sont le roi et mon père?

Halbarad soupira lourdement et dit à la jeune femme :

- Nous avons été capturés au moment où nous avons voulue nous rapprocher d'eux. C'est de ma faute, je me suis mis à découvert trop tôt. Une patrouille passait au même moment. Ils sont prisonniers quelque part dans un des bâtiments. Vous n'arriverez jamais jusqu'à eux. Ils sont sous bonne garde croyez-moi. Dit le rôdeur.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec eux? Demanda Legolas.

- Pour Anduril, je ne suis que le chef de la sécurité ici, il ne me connait pas vraiment. Il me mettait avec mes hommes au moment où j'ai pris la fuite. Dit Halbarad.

Isil soupira en secouant la tête. Elle terminait de faire un pansement à l'homme et sans le regarder, elle lui dit fermement :

- Je dois retourner dans ma chambre pour récupérer mes armes. Est-ce que c'est possible d'y entrer sans être vue? Demanda t-elle.

Halbarad rugit à sa demande. C'était joué avec le feu, mais si elle voulait le faire, il savait qu'elle le ferait avec ou sans son accord. Il lui dit alors :

- Il y a des mercenaires partout dans la maison. Ça ne serait pas prudent d'y aller. A moins que vous ne fassiez qu'un aller-retour. Mais si vous y allez, il faudra être très attentive au moindre mouvement de l'ennemi….

- Je sais ce que je fais, dites moi seulement comment je peux m'y rendre et je m'occupe du reste.

- J'irai avec elle, Halbarad, ne vous en faites pas. Elle n'ira pas seule. J'en profiterai pour faire un tour de reconnaissance et localiser nos amis. De cette façon, nous aurons une bonne idée de l'endroit ou ils sont et je pourrai voir ce qui pourrait être fait. Dit Legolas en regardant du coté d'Isil qui approuva.

- Très bien dans ce cas. Laissez moi vous expliquer comment prendre le passage secret qui mène dans la grande salle. Il ne devrait pas y avoir grand monde maintenant. Dit le rôdeur en leur indiquant un miroir au mur.

Il leur expliqua comment ouvrir la porte caché et leur indiqua la route à suivre jusqu'à la maison. Dès qu'ils furent engagés dans le couloir, Halbarad referma derrière eux et reprit sa place sur le fauteuil. Il était à bout de force et se laissa transporter dans le sommeil afin de récupérer un peu.


	20. Chapter 20  Une famille instantannée

Chapitre 20 - Une famille instantanée

Aragorn et Boromir étaient enchainés dans une pièce sombre et humide dans un bâtiment qui servait d'abattoir. Depuis leur capture, personne n'était venu les voir. Pour Aragorn, l'absence du chef des mercenaires était plutôt inquiétant. Boromir n'était pas plus rassurer que lui et soupira découragé. Le roi lui dit alors pour meubler le silence qui devenait insoutenable :

- Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Il n'est pas normal que personne ne soit venu nous voir.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous et je commence à m'énerver sérieusement. dit Boromir avec impatience

- Restons calme quand même. Nous ne sommes que des appâts pour eux. Ce n'est pas nous nécessairement qu'ils veulent. Dit le roi

- Mais c'est nous qui sommes ici. Si seulement Legolas était là…

- Legolas à beaucoup mieux à faire pour le moment. Il doit mettre Isil en sureté. C'est ce qui est le plus important pour le moment. Dit le roi.

Boromir soupira lourdement, il leva les yeux sur Aragorn et le fixa intensément. Aragorn savait par son air qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose et il lui dit avant qu'il ne lui pose la question :

- Que voulez-vous savoir Boromir?

Boromir sourit en coin et baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard. Il lui demanda alors plus calmement :

- Parlez moi d'Isil. Je sais que Legolas n'a pas tout dit sur elle. Je veux surtout savoir pourquoi vous l'avez amené ici. Car je ne doute pas qu'il y a une raison. Dit Boromir.

Aragorn soupira et réfléchit un moment et releva la tête fièrement. Il prit une profonde respiration et lui dit :

- Je vous l'ai dit, cette femme-elfe a essayé de me tuer, mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la juger. Quelque chose en elle m'a empêché de rendre un verdict de culpabilité contre elle. J'ai préféré m'occuper d'elle plutôt que de la condamner. Dit Aragorn

- Et c'est tout?... je ne vous crois pas Aragorn. Vous ne me dites pas tout. Je sais que quelque chose a attiré votre attention et je pense le deviner. Alors ne me prenez pas pour un crétin, car comme vous, je sais ce que vous avez vue en elle. Dit Boromir agressivement.

Aragorn ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il avait bien vue la façon dont il la regardait et présentement, son air lui rappelait celui d'Isil. Il agrandit les yeux de surprise et lui dit pour se justifier:

- Je ne vous prends pas pour un crétin Boromir, loin de là. Seulement, je ne sais pas comment…

- Alors dites le simplement et cessez de tourner autour du pot. Vous saviez quelle serait ma réaction en l'amenant ici. Vous avez crus que je ne verrais pas le visage d'Indil en elle. A chaque fois que je la regardais, c'est Indil que je voyais, lorsqu'elle s'entrainait, c'est celle que j'ai connus que j'imaginais dans mon esprit. Son sourire est le même que celui qui m'a fait battre le cœur en Lorien. Ce ne fut pas difficile pour moi de me rendre compte que peut-être…

Aragorn sourit à Boromir affectueusement. Il lui dit alors :

- Toutes mes félicitations Boromir, vous êtes l'heureux père d'une jeune femme-elfe un peu plus âgé que ma propre fille. Vous avez été plus rapide que moi à le découvrir. Arwen l'a vue bien avant moi. Et comme vous, ce sont ses yeux qui l'ont trahis. Faramir ne voulait pas le croire au début, mais lorsqu'elle a levé les yeux sur nous lors de sa rencontre avec nous, c'est là que nous avons reconnus votre regard. Nous ne pouvions plus douter qui elle était. Dit Aragorn en souriant amusé par son histoire.

- Alors Faramir sait qui elle est? Demanda Boromir

- Il connaissait votre relation avec Indil, je lui en avait parlé et Legolas aussi. Comme moi, il a fait des recherches pour la retrouver, mais sans succès. Nous savions qu'Indil portait votre enfant en elle, mais nous n'avons jamais pu la retrouver. Isilmé nous est apparue tout bonnement, venant de nulle part lors des célébrations de la libération. Dit Aragorn

- Pourquoi voulait-elle vous tuer? C'est ce qui me rend triste dans tout ça. Dit Boromir.

- Elle voulait venger la mort de son père. Dit Aragorn

Boromir agrandit les yeux de surprise. Aragorn profita de sa confusion pour lui dire :

- Anduril à entrainé Isil comme on entraine un soldat de haut niveau. Elle fut conditionnée à se venger par n'importe quel moyen. Il lui a fait croire que j'étais responsable de votre mort. Dit le roi en regardant Boromir attentivement.

- C'est complètement ridicule, vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé. Dit Boromir

- Nous le savons tous les deux, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'Anduril a raconté à Isil. Et elle n'avait aucune raison de douter de lui puisqu'il l'avait recueillit après la mort de sa mère adoptive. Alors, elle a écouté tout ce qu'il lui disait. Ce fut difficile pour elle de comprendre que je n'y était pour rien. Dit le roi.

- Et comment avez-vous réussit à la convaincre? Demanda Boromir avec curiosité.

- J'ai dû lui dire que vous étiez en vie… Désolé Boromir, je n'ai pas tenus parole. Veuillez me pardonner. Dit Aragorn en baissant les yeux.

Boromir soupira et eu un sourire en coin et ne pu retenir une remarque en lui disant :

- Maintenant, vous comprenez ce que j'ai pu ressentir pendant la quête. Ne vous en faites pas avec ce détail, je ne regrette pas qu'elle sache qui je suis. De plus, j'aurai le souvenir d'Indil sous les yeux en la voyant… C'est surprenant par contre de se retrouver avec une famille instantanée. Dit-il moqueusement.

Aragorn se sentit soulagé qu'il le prenne aussi bien. Mais il savait très bien que la réaction aurait été tout autre s'il avait eu quelques années en moins. Boromir était devenus plus conciliant avec le temps et il acceptait ses épreuves avec résignation, comme s'il croyait encore que c'était juste de vivre ça après toutes ces années. Il regarda son compagnon de cellule et lui dit :

- Je suis rassuré de savoir que vous le preniez aussi bien. Elle a de qui tenir vous savez, vous avez tous les deux le même air fière et arrogant. Elle a du caractère pour avoir tenue tête à Legolas aussi longtemps. Il n'y a qu'Arwen qui a réussi à la faire parler. C'est elle qui nous a ouvert les yeux, et c'est en regardant ses yeux que nous avons comprit qui elle était. Dit Aragorn en souriant.

- Vous trouvez qu'elle me ressemble? Demanda Boromir timidement.

- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens qui ont les yeux verts comme les siens. En fait, je n'en connais qu'une et c'est vous. Dit Aragorn.

Boromir se bomba le torse de fierté et regarda Aragorn avec bonne humeur. Leur mauvaise position ne l'inquiétait plus pour ainsi dire. Il ne se sentait plus seul tout à coup. Aragorn en profita pour ajouter :

- Isil est une jeune femme très intelligente Boromir et elle a un cœur immense. Elle était prête à mourir pour vous sans vous connaître. Elle était convaincue que la vengeance était le leur moyen de restaurer votre mémoire parmi le peuple. Par chance qu'Arwen à gagner sa confiance. Grâce à son intervention, j'ai évité le pire et nous avons pu nous parler à cœur ouvert. Dit le roi avec douceur.

Boromir approuva de la tête et soudain, son regard se durcit et Aragorn pu voir de la colère dans ses yeux. Le prince des lieux dit alors à Aragorn :

- Lorsque je mettrai la main sur Anduril, je jure que je lui ferai passer son envie de jouer avec la vie des gens. Dit Boromir avec mauvaise humeur.

- Rien ne sert de s'énerver comme ça, nous ne savons pas quelles sont ses intentions. Je connais assez Anduril pour savoir qu'il joue avec nos nerfs. Dit le roi

- Oui, vous avez raison, c'est bien le genre de torture qu'il aime utiliser pour miner le moral des prisonniers. Il serait préférable de ne pas le laisser nous avoir avec ses tactiques. La meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant c'est de dormir un peu. On verra plus tard ce qu'il cherche à faire. Dit Boromir en s'installant pour dormir.

Aragorn regarda Boromir une dernière fois et le vit sourire. Il fit comme lui et ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Ce soir, il savait que son compagnon dormirait en paix et heureux. Lui aussi d'ailleurs dormirait plus calmement, il ne sentait plus le poids de la responsabilité lui peser sur les épaules. Le secret de Boromir était découvert, et il pourrait maintenant le convaincre de revenir à la Cité avec lui.


	21. Chapter 21  Des nouvelles inquiétantes

Chapitre 21- Des nouvelles inquiétantes

Isil et Legolas avaient atteint la porte qui menait à la salle principale de la maison. Ils tendirent l'oreille pour déceler des sons et rien ne leur parvint. Doucement, Legolas réussit à ouvrir la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et profita de l'absence de l'ennemi pour faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Isil se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre ses armes et Legolas sorti discrètement de la maison pour faire un tour de reconnaissance dans les environs. Il fut entendu que les deux elfes se retrouveraient dans le refuge secret dès qu'ils auraient fait leur tâche.

Isil ne rencontra personne dans les couloirs de la maison, mais elle put entendre une conversation qui pourrait leur être utile. Elle réussit à se rendre dans sa chambre et rapidement, elle saisit ses armes et quitta les lieux. Son retour se fit plus difficilement car il se passait quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à savoir. Elle retourna au refuge aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé et trouva Halbarad assis confortablement sur un fauteuil. Il sourit en la voyant entrer et lui dit sans perdre de temps :

- Alors? Ça c'est bien passé? Il y a beaucoup de monde dans la maison? Vous avez appris quelque chose d'intéressant? Demanda l'homme avec empressement.

Isil lui sourit et s'agenouilla devant lui pour examiner le pansement. Elle prit son temps avant de lui répondre et finit par lui dire :

- Vos indications furent utiles et notre entrée dans la maison se fit sans incident. Par contre, il y a beaucoup de monde dans la maison. Les mercenaires se sont appropriés presque la totalité des appartements dans l'aile est de la maison. Par chance que mes sens me permettent de sentir leur présence, j'ai pu éviter d'être vue. Dit Isil soulagé par son action.

- Il faudra être plus prudent dans l'avenir. La maison sera à éviter je pense. Dit Halbarad en réfléchissant.

- J'ai appris qu'ils attendaient des renforts d'un clan ami, mais j'ignore quand. De plus, ils ont enfermés tous les habitants dans leur maison et personnes n'à le droit d'en sortir. Ils ont ordres de tirer à vue si quelqu'un tente de fuir. Dit-elle tristement.

Halbarad rugit et comprenait pourquoi ils agissaient de cette façon et dit à la jeune elfe :

- Ils ont écarté les témoins on dirait. De cette façon, personne ne peut dire quoi que ce soit et surtout demander de l'aide. Nous sommes dans une impasse j'ai l'impression… Si personne ne peut sortir, il ne doit pas y avoir personne qui y entre non plus? Demanda Halbarad

- C'est en effet le cas. Ils ont placé des gardes à la porte du village et ils disent aux visiteurs qu'il y a une épidémie qui risque de les tuer s'ils approchent les malades. C'est suffisant pour faire fuir les curieux. Dit Isil déçu

Halbarad soupira lourdement et rugit frustré. Il se sentait inutile et tenta de se lever. Isil l'obligea à se rasseoir et lui dit sérieusement :

- Restez tranquille, vous n'êtes pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Attendons le retour de Legolas, nous aurons peut-être d'autres nouvelles qui pourront nous aider à mettre un plan sur pied. Dit Isil.

Le rôdeur soupira lourdement décourager et fit ce que lui disait la jeune elfe. Ce ne fut pas bien long que Legolas se pointa dans le refuge et sourit soulagé en voyant Isil déjà de retour. Il dit alors à ses amis :

- Je sais où ils sont. Dit l'elfe

- Vous les avez vue? Demanda Halbarad.

- Non, il y a beaucoup trop de garde autour du bâtiment où ils sont détenus. De plus, peu importe ou se trouve les gardes, il y en a toujours un qui à une vue du bâtiment en question. Les libérer sans aide est presque impossible. Dit Legolas en soupirant.

- Donc, il faudrait faire passer un message à l'extérieur du village afin de demander de l'aide. Ne peut-on pas traverser les montagnes et faire appel aux nains? Demanda Isil.

- Ce serait trop long. La meilleure option c'est que quelqu'un sorte d'ici pour retourner à Minas Tirith et prévenir Faramir de la situation. Dit Legolas.

Halbarad et Isil se tendirent et regardèrent l'elfe avec horreur. Legolas comprit ce qu'ils ressentaient et ajouta immédiatement :

- Vous avez une meilleure idée?... Nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est le seul moyen d'obtenir l'aide nécessaire pour nous sortir de là…. Je sais ce que vous pensez, et je suis d'accord avec vous que ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais…

- Alors j'irai porter le message et ferai en sorte de minimiser l'information. Dit Halbarad en se levant à nouveau.

- C'est hors de question Halbarad. Vous n'êtes pas en état de voyager de toute façon. De plus, vous connaissez tout de cet endroit et nous aurons besoin de vos conseils. Dit Le prince.

- Et moi, il est hors de question que je quitte mon père ou le roi. Dit Isil en regardant Legolas.

Legolas sourit en coin sachant très bien qu'elle ne partirait pas sans lui. Halbarad ne put retenir son rire et lui dit avec amusement :

- Je reconnais bien le regard hautain de votre père jeune fille Mais il faudra bien que quelqu'un sorte d'ici et qu'il se rende…

- Halbarad, rien ne presse pour le moment. Nous devons voir le roi d'abord et lui demander ce qu'il pense de notre idée. Dit Legolas

- Et moi je pense savoir comment nous pourrons demander de l'aide sans sortir d'ici. Mais Legolas a raison, voyons le roi d'abord et nous pourrons agir ensuite. Dit Isil.

- Bon… très bien dans ce cas. Quand voulez vous aller voir le roi? Demanda Halbarad

- Il est tôt pour faire quoi que ce soit. Nous attendrons que les gardes soient endormis pour nous rendre au bâtiment ou ils sont prisonniers Nous reviendrons ensuite pour mettre au point un plan. Dit Legolas.

- On fait quoi en attendant? Demanda alors Isil que s'était assis près du rôdeur.

- Vous je ne sais pas, mais moi je vais dormir un peu. Je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin de mon sommeil si je veux combattre ces mercenaires. Dit le chef de la sécurité du village en s'installant confortablement

- Halbarad à raison, nous avons besoin de nous reposer. Je vais faire comme vous et dormir un peu. Dit Isil en se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher.

Halbarad sourit et fit un air à Legolas pour l'encourager à la rejoindre. Legolas hésita et sourit à son tour. Il était son fiancée après tout. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il suivit Isil dans la chambre dans l'espoir de seulement la regarder dormir.


	22. Chapter 22 Noïré

Note: Désolé de ce retard dans la mise à jour de cette histoire, mais... De toute façon, je suis de retour et je ferai en sorte de terminer le plus rapidement possible les chapitres à venir. Merci de votre patience. Maintenant, la suite.

Chapitre 22 – Noïré

Isil se jeta sur le lit trop fatigué pour argumenter avec le prince qui l'avait suivi de près. Elle soupira lourdement et dit comme pour elle-même :

- Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas venu ici, personne ne serait en danger. À cause de moi, le roi risque sa vie et mon père, qui ne sait pas que j'existe, verrait son identité mise à jour. Je viens à peine de retrouver mon père et je peux le perdre à tout moment. Dit la jeune femme presque en larme.

- Vous ne risquez pas de le perdre à personne. Je pense plutôt que c'est le destin qui en a voulu ainsi. Les valars ont voulu que le calvaire de votre père prenne fin. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il doit revenir parmi les siens, mais…

- Il ne sait pas qui je suis et il peut mourir avant même de savoir que je suis sa fille. Dit-elle désespérer.

- Je pense qu'il se doute de qui vous êtes. Je l'ai surpris à plusieurs reprises à vous regarder avec intensité. Je pense que vous aussi vous l'avez senti. Mais je persiste à dire que les Valars… Dit-il

Isil le regarda avec colère et se leva pour lui faire face et lui dit froidement :

- Ne me parlez pas du destin, ni des valars, ils n'ont jamais été très présents pour moi depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je ne crois plus en rien sauf en moi-même. Dit-elle durement.

Legolas pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait vécus suffisamment d'épreuves en peu de temps qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que de soupirer à ses commentaires. Il devait trouver un moyen pour l'encourager et opta pour le réconfort. Il approcha du lit et s'assoya près d'elle. Sans la toucher, il lui dit avec douceur :

- Vous ne devriez pas perdre espoir. C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris avec Aragorn. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour nous en sortir et sauver nos amis. Peut-être que la couverture de votre père est compromise, mais ne croyez-vous pas que c'est pour le mieux? Je crois sincèrement que ce qui arrive à un but bien précis et que nous avons un rôle à jouer dans le succès de cette mission. Je crois que nous ne sommes pas ici sans raison, nous devons faire ce qu'il faut pour les sauver et je suis prêt à tout faire pour les sortir de ce piège vivant. Dit Legolas avec détermination, mais douceur.

Isil le regarda avec surprise, mais ne dit rien. Elle prit une profonde respiration et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas tort en fait. Elle devait tout faire pour sauver le roi et son père. Mais pour ça, la première chose à faire était de faire parvenir un message à la Cité et à Faramir. Elle releva la tête fièrement et dit à Legolas avec détermination :

- Je ne perdrai pas espoir, mais comprenez bien que je n'ai aucune raison d'en avoir. Mais j'ai confiance en votre parole et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Pour commencer, il serait important, dans ce cas, de faire savoir à mon oncle Faramir ce qui se passe ici. Il est le seul qui peut agir. Dit-elle

- Et comment allez-vous faire parvenir un message à Faramir? Personne ne peut sortir de la cité. À moins que vous connaissiez une formule magique. Dit Legolas avec humour.

Isil sourit en coin et retira de son cou une chaine ou la bague des Intendants y était bien en vue. Elle dit au prince moqueusement :

- Je connais le moyen de faire parvenir un message assez clair à Minas Tirith. Par la suite, je ferai en sorte que notre ami rôdeur puisse se rendre par la route qui contourne le village jusqu'au chemin principal et rejoindre les renforts. Dit Isil en plaçant le bijou dans le creux de la main du prince.

Legolas regarda la bague et sourit. Il fronça les sourcils intrigués et il ne savait pas comment cette bague atteindrait Minas Tirith mais l'idée ne pouvait être meilleure. Il dit alors à Isil :

- Comment cette bague se rendra à la Cité?

- Mais par le seul moyen qui n'attirera pas l'attention des hommes. Dit-elle en se levant du lit.

Legolas la regarda faire sans dire rien et Isil ne put retenir un large sourire. Elle savait qu'il ne refuserait pas de l'écouter et encore moins de faire ce qu'elle croyait le mieux pour obtenir de l'aide. Elle dit alors au prince.

- Est-ce que vous croyez qu'Halbarad dort profondément?

- Je pense qu'il y a longtemps qu'il est au pays des rêves. Dit-il en riant

- Parfait, dans ce cas, on peut y aller. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre pour sortir discrètement.

- Et où on va comme ça? Demanda Legolas

- J'ai besoin de mon cheval pour cette mission. Nous allons à l'écurie. Dit-elle en passant devant le rôdeur qui ronflait allégrement.

Legolas n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà sortie pour se rendre dans le tunnel qui menait vers la maison. Elle se souvint d'un croisement qu'Halbarad avait identifié comme étant un passage qui menait derrière le mur de l'écurie. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait y pénétrer par les fenêtres et attacher un message à la patte de Noïré. Elle pourrait lui parler et faire en sorte qu'il se rende à Minas Tirith avec rapidité afin que Faramir puisse revenir avec une garnison complète pour les libérer de la menace d'Anduril. Par la suite elle ferait la peau de ce fou. Elle dit au prince en réussissant à sortir de l'étroite ouverture dans le sol :

- Dès que nous serons dans l'écurie, je ferai en sorte que Noïré sorte d'ici et se rendre à Minas Tirith.

- Mais comment un cheval pourra faire un tel miracle?

- Vous verrez bien! Dit-elle en se faufilant le long du mur de l'écurie pour trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.


	23. Chapter 23 Des prisonniers en santé

Chapitre 23 – Les prisonniers en santé

Pour se rendre jusqu'aux écuries, ce fut facile. Isil n'eu aucun mal à localiser sa monture et fixer la chaîne et la bague au pommeau de la selle. Elle prit le temps de parler à sa monture et d'une petite tape amicale, elle la renvoya vers la sortie des bâtiments.

Ce fut surprenant pour Legolas de voir le cheval se faufiler parmi les autres montures et se diriger vers la sortie. Ce fut encore plus étonnant lorsque Noïré franchit les murs du village sans problème. Sans se retourner, le cheval se mit au trot puis encore plus loin au galop. Isil savait que maintenant tout espoir de survit était permis. Seulement, Noïré devait faire vite et elle souhaitait que sa monture ne fasse pas la difficile avec les gardes de Minas Tirith.

- Allons voir le roi et Boromir dans leur prison. Je suis sur qu'ils seront heureux de nous voir. Dit Legolas en prenant la main d'Isil pour l'entrainer vers le bâtiment.

Ils purent se rendre sans problème à l'arrière du bâtiment et grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre pour voir à l'intérieur. Legolas put voir Boromir et Aragorn qui dormaient. Il réussit à attirer l'attention du roi en lui lançant des brindilles et de petites pierres, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Aragorn en sursaut. Il leva les yeux pour voir l'ombre de l'elfe au sol et il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour voir son ami qui lui souriait. Il fronça les sourcils et lui dit à voix basse :

- Legolas? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Ne deviez-vous pas vous rendre dans les montagnes pour mettre Isil en sureté? Elle n'est pas avec vous j'espère? Dit Aragorn inquiet.

Isil apparut au coté de l'elfe le sourire aux lèvres. Aragorn ne put retenir un rugissement tout en regardant la jeune femme sévèrement. Isil lui fit un air innocent et lui dit :

- Désolé... je ne voulais pas partir d'ici sans l'avoir vue… Comment va-t-il? Demanda Isil en regardant du coté de Boromir.

- Il va bien dans les circonstances. Il était furieux lors de notre capture mais au moins nous sommes en vie tous les deux… Il sait pour vous, il a deviné qui vous étiez. J'ai confirmé ce qu'il savait. J'aurais aimé que vous lui disiez vous-même, mais il était préférable qu'il sache tout de suite. Je regrette d'avoir gâché votre surprise. Dit Aragorn tristement.

- Ça ne fait rien, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. La rencontre sera sans doute moins difficile pour nous deux. Je me sens soulagé d'une certaine façon qu'il le sache déjà. Je n'aurais pas sut quoi lui dire. Dit Isil en soupirant

Aragorn sourit en coin et approuva de la tête en regardant du coté de Boromir. Il dit ensuite plus sérieusement :

- Ça ne m'explique pas ce que vous faites ici tous les deux. Dit le roi

- Disons que mon intuition m'a obligé à faire marche arrière. Nous serons plus utiles ici qu'avec les nains… Pour l'instant, ce qui importe c'est de nous dire ce que vous savez. Demanda Legolas

- Pas grand-chose en fait. Personne n'est venu nous voir et je sais qu'Anduril est à la tête de ce complot…

- Anduril est ici? Ou est-il que je lui fasse la peau… dit Isil en serrant les dents furieuse.

- Non, pas tout de suite. Il faut savoir ce qu'il veut. Il est évident qu'il nous a suivi dans un but bien précis. Mais j'ignore lequel. Par contre, il serait important que Faramir soit prévenu le plus vite possible…

- C'est déjà fait Sir, j'ai fait le nécessaire pour qu'il soit au courant de la situation. Dit Isil avec fierté.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils intrigués et Legolas lui dit en souriant :

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, ce qui importe pour le moment c'est de savoir ce que veut Anduril. Dit Legolas

- Il veut ma couronne entre autre et s'il découvre que Boromir est vivant, ce sera une raison de plus pour se débarrasser de moi. Dit le roi

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi? Dit Isil confuse.

- Pour vous remplacer par lui, c'est ce que vous voulez dire? Dit alors Legolas avec surprise.

- C'est une possibilité. Ajouta Aragorn.

- Non!... Il n'acceptera jamais de faire une chose pareille… Doutez-vous de lui à ce point? Pourquoi ferait-il une folie semblable? C'est ridicule vous ne pensez pas? Vous lui avez permis de vivre ici…

Mais Isil se tut lorsqu'elle entendit une voix grave l'interpellé de façon brusque.

- Isilme… Ce n'est pas une façon de t'adresser au roi du Gondor… Que dirait ta mère si elle te voyait? Elle serait déçu j'en suis sur. Dit alors Boromir qui s'était redressé pour lui parler.

Isil baissa les yeux tristement et rougit violemment. Boromir soupira lourdement et secoua la tête négativement. Il voyait le visage tant aimé d'Indil et ne pu retenir un léger sourire en la regardant. Il adoucit son expression et lui dit doucement :

- Il a le droit à ses opinions Isilme, même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec lui. Mais cette fois, je pense qu'il a raison. Anduril n'est pas ici pour le plaisir. Dit Boromir en regardant la jeune femme et ensuite Aragorn.

Isil sentit le chagrin serrer son cœur et elle sentit aussi la main de Legolas sur son bras. Le prince lui sourit pour l'encourager et Boromir poursuivit en lui disant :

- Et je pense savoir ce qu'il veut. Et si ce qu'il veut est la couronne du Gondor, alors pourquoi le contredire? Dit Boromir

Aragorn et Legolas fronçèrent les sourcils tous les deux ne comprenant pas très bien ou il voulait en venir. Isil par contre, commençait à saisir le plan de son père. Elle dit alors;

- Vous voulez dire le mettre en confiance et lui laisser croire que le roi va abdiquer?

Cette fois Aragorn compris immédiatement ce que voulait faire Boromir. Il approuva de la tête et sourit en coin moqueusement. Boromir sentit que son idée était accepté du roi et lui dit :

- Il serait nécessaire que vous lui montriez un peu de résistance. Pour le reste, je m'occupe de l'amadouer subtilement. Mais pour ça, nous aurons besoin de la collaboration de ces deux jeunes elfes. Dit Boromir en regardant Isil et Legolas.

- Qu'est ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous être utile? Demanda Legolas encore confus.


	24. Chapter 24  Indil de la Lorien

Chapitre 24 - Indil de la Lorien

Halbarad attendait depuis quelques minutes le retour des deux elfes. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut au bruit du vent dans les ouvertures du refuge. Il avait pu constater qu'il était seul et que Legolas et Isil n'étaient plus dans la chambre. Il sut dès ce moment qu'ils étaient partis en mission pour en apprendre plus. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps qu'il vit le couple entrer discrètement. Legolas sourit en le voyant et comprit qu'il avait des explications à donner. Isil de son côté décida de laisser les deux hommes discuter entre eux et se dirigea dans la chambre pour dormir un peu. Elle se sentait fatiguée et épuisée par les évènements de la journée et se lança dans le lit dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil rapidement.

Et c'est ce qui se produisit dès qu'elle ferma les yeux. Elle connaissait des méthodes de relaxation très efficace et comme elle avait besoin de trouver la paix et le calme rapidement, elle fouilla dans son esprit à la recherche de son jardin ou elle aimait se réfugier. Elle sourit à la superbe vue qu'elle voyait dans son esprit et elle marchait dans ce havre de paix sans se soucier de ce qui la perturbait dans la réalité.

Mais soudain, elle fut attirée par la présence d'un homme assis sur la berge de l'étang. Elle ne voyait que son dos, mais elle pouvait sentir la tension qui l'habitait. Il était troublé et soucieux, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Isil. Elle voulut s'approcher de lui lorsqu'elle vit une femme-elfe se diriger vers lui. Isil s'arrêta en reconnaissant la femme de son rêve, sa mère, Indil de la Lorien. Elle put assister à la rencontre de sa mère et son père. Pour bien voir comment ils s'étaient connus, elle s'installa au pied d'un arbre pour assister à cette rencontre mémorable.

FLASHBACK

_- Excusez-moi Monseigneur… Est-ce que ça va? Demanda la femme-elfe_

_Boromir releva la tête pour regarder l'elfe. Il agrandit les yeux de surprise et ne sut quoi dire. Indil sourit aimablement et ajouta :_

_- Avez-vous faim? Je ne vous ai pas vue au repas tout à l'heure avec vos camarades. Peut-être aimeriez-vous un fruit? Dit-elle en lui montrant son panier._

_Il était trop hypnotisé par cette elfe qu'il ne parvint pas à dire de vive voix ce qu'il voulait exprimer. Indil approcha plus près de lui et son geste obligea Boromir à regarder la variété de fruits dans le panier. Il regarda rapidement et saisit une poire. Il fixait, le fruit sans le manger et Indil lui demanda :_

_- Vous ne voulez pas en prendre un autre?_

_- Non… Merci, c'est gentil de me l'offrir… je me contenterai de cette poire. Dit Boromir timidement._

_- Comme vous voulez… Je suis Indil, une des suivantes de Lady Galadriel dit Indil en s'assoyant a coté de lui._

_Boromir la regarda avec curiosité et sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il sourit à son audace et lui dit plus calmement :_

_- Boromir du Gondor, fils de Denethor, Inten.._

_- Intendant du Gondor, vous êtes l'autre homme de la communauté. Je sais qui vous êtes. Dit Indil en prenant une pomme qu'elle nettoya de sa manche._

_- Oui en effet. Je suis celui que vous dites… dit Boromir_

_Indil le regarda intrigué par son attitude. Elle lui dit avec douceur :_

_- Vous me semblez perturber Seigneur Boromir, qu'est ce qui vous inquiète autant? Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en faire. Ces frontières sont bien gardées. Dit Indil_

_- Je ne suis pas à l'aise ici. Et c'est pire depuis que la Dame m'a parlé dans ma tête. Elle me disait de garder espoir, mais je n'en ai aucun. Dit Boromir tristement._

_- Si Galadriel vous a dit de garder espoir, c'est qu'il y en a. Dit-elle pour le rassurer._

_Boromir sourit en coin, mais pas convaincu de ce qu'elle disait. Indil le regardait avec des yeux pétillants de malice et le Gondorien ne put retenir un air qui fit sourire la femme-elfe. Elle le trouvait tout à fait charmant et elle décida d'aider l'homme à se changer les idées. Il avait besoin de connaître autre chose que la guerre et les problèmes de son peuple et quoi de mieux que de faire une visite de Caras Galladhon. _

_- Vous aimeriez voir les plus beaux endroits de notre cité? Demanda Indil en se levant_

_Boromir la regarda avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à une invitation du genre de la part d'une elfe. Elle était très belle à ses yeux et être vue en sa compagnie lui donnerait une meilleure réputation auprès de ses compagnons de la communauté. Il sourit aimablement et accepta l'invitation._

_- Oui j'aimerais bien voir votre cité. Dit-il en se levant à son tour._

_- Très bien dans ce cas, venez… je dépose mon panier aux cuisines et je vous ferai les honneurs de notre chez nous. Dit-elle avec enthousiasme._

_Indil entraina l'homme à sa suite et tout de suite après, elle saisit le bras de Boromir pour le guider un peu partout dans la cité. Mais malgré tout, elle sentit une certaine rétissance chez l'homme dès qu'ils rencontraient en membre de la communauté. Ce fut plus évident devant Legolas et même Aragorn, le rôdeur. Pour éviter tout conflit entre eux, elle lui montra un petit coin tranquille dans la forêt qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Boromir sourit en voyant l'endroit et eut une pensée pour son frère Faramir. Il dit alors à Indil :_

_Mon frère aimerait cet endroit. C'est un peu comme un endroit secret ou nous aimions nous cacher dans notre jeunesse. C'est un très beau jardin. Dit Boromir l'air rêveur._

_- C'est justement l'endroit qui me sert de refuge lorsque j'ai besoin d'être seule. Il y règne une paix et un calme très agréable. Dit Indil souriante_

_Boromir la regarda soudainement avec surprise. Mais malgré la beauté des lieux, il se sentit un peu agacé par sa naïveté. Il lui dit alors :  
_

_- C'est vrai que l'endroit apporte une certaine sérénité. Malheureusement, ce sont des hommes comme moi, qui doivent se battre pour maintenir la paix et la tranquillité des lieux comme ici. Si nous ne le faisons pas, rien de tout cela n'existerait encore. Dit-il frustrer._

_Indil fronça les sourcils et n'aimait pas beaucoup la façon qu'il lui répondait. Mais elle n'eut pas la chance de lui répondre puisqu'il ajouta :_

_- Vous les elfes, avez choisi la fuite et vous nous laissez tout le travail. Dit Boromir plus durement._

_Indil commençait à trouver leur conversation très désagréable et elle lui dit sur le même ton :_

_- Ce n'est pas en restant avec la communauté que vous sauverez votre peuple… Capitaine. Dit Indil furieuse._

_Mais soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait trop parlé. Elle soupira lourdement et secoua la tête négativement. Elle baissa les yeux tristement et lui dit plus calmement :_

_- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler sur ce ton. Veuillez me pardonner… Je pense qu'il serait préférable de rentrer à la cité. Dit-elle en lui montrant le chemin._

_Boromir perdit sa mauvaise humeur et la suivit sans protester. Seulement, il eut du mal à comprendre son attitude. Le retour fut silencieux et difficile pour le Gondorien à endurer._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Isil ouvrit les yeux tout d'un coup et put constater qu'il faisait encore nuit. Elle eut du mal à saisir ce qu'elle avait vu en rêve. Mais une chose était certaine par contre, Indil et Boromir ne s'entendaient pas si bien au début de leur relation. Elle se recoucha et ferma les yeux à nouveau dans l'espoir de rêver encore de sa mère et son père.


	25. Chapter 25 Indil de la Lorien 2e partie

Chapitre 25 – Indil de la Lorien 2e partie

Isil n'avait pas été longue à s'endormir à nouveau, et encore une fois, elle revit le même endroit ou elle avait vu Boromir et Indil ensemble. Cette fois, Isil s'approcha le plus près possible de son père pour pouvoir l'examiner de plus près. Elle aurait bien voulu le toucher ou lui parler, mais elle vit du coin de l'œil la présence de sa mère qui regardait le gondorien tristement.

_Indil prit une profonde respiration et s'avança vers Boromir de façon déterminée et pour lui indiquer qu'elle était près de lui, elle dit d'une voix forte, mais calme :_

_- Vous êtes un homme plein de surprises Capitaine Boromir. Cet endroit vous plait on dirait. Dit Indil en lui souriant._

_Boromir se tourna vers elle et sans se lever, il sourit tout en baissant les yeux. Il lui dit alors :_

_- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé?_

_- Je suis une elfe Seigneur Boromir. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui._

_- Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail. Dit Boromir en reportant son attention devant lui._

_Indil sourit et décida qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées et lui fit une offre particulière. Elle lui dit alors avec un sourire moqueur :_

_- Vous êtes encore tendus on dirait. J'ai peut-être une idée pour vous aider à …_

_- Non, merci, c'est gentil à vous, mais non. Je ne veux pas vous obliger à rien…_

_- Mais c'est mon devoir que de vous aider à vous détendre. Dit-elle en s'agenouillant derrière lui. _

_Boromir sentit que la femme elfe mettre ses mains sur ses épaules pour commencer un massage pour détendre ses muscles. Il fronça les sourcils et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait trop surpris par son initiative pour protester. Elle sourit heureuse qu'il accepte son aide. Elle lui dit alors :_

_- Vous êtes vraiment très tendus. Mais avec ce petit traitement, vous allez vous sentir mieux… Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant? Demanda Indil au bout de quelques minutes de massage._

_- Je me sens bien… très bien même. Dit-il en sentant un poids de moins sur ses épaules._

_Indil sourit en coin et se pencha à son oreille et lui dit d'une voix sensuelle :_

_- Vous pouvez me dire maintenant, quand vous avez fait l'amour pour la dernière fois?_

_Cette fois Boromir se tendit subitement. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle. Ils étaient nez à nez et il la fixa avec intensité. Il retint son souffle un moment et rougit sous l'intensité de son regard. Indil sourit légèrement et se rapprocha de lui. Elle se pencha plus encore et effleura les lèvres de l'homme à peine. Boromir ne réagit pas tout de suite et lorsqu'Indil se repoussa de lui, elle lui demanda dans un souffle :_

_- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question Capitaine._

_- Et bien… je ne me souviens pas… il y a très longtemps en fait. Dit-il nerveusement._

_Indil reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes cette fois avec plus de force. Boromir sentit son corps frémir rapidement. Elle approfondit le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le gondorien gémir. Elle se repoussa de lui encore une fois, mais pas assez longtemps puisque Boromir ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Il l'attira vers lui pour reprendre sa bouche avec plus de vigueur. Le baiser fut passionné et rempli de désir. Pour Indil, c'était un merveilleux moment et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, elle lui dit :_

_- Vous êtes un homme peu patient à ce que je vois. Vous avez besoin de calmer vos ardeurs si vous voulez séduire votre partenaire au premier baiser. Dit-elle malicieusement._

_- Je vous ai fait du mal?..._

_- Non, pas du tout. Mais vous auriez intérêt à y aller doucement. Et la première chose à faire est de ne pas être trop brusque avec l'autre. _

_- Désolé, mais je n'ai agi que par instinct. Dit Boromir en souriant._

_- Alors dans ce cas, il faut apprendre à être plus patient. Vous ne savez pas comment séduire une femme. Mais rien n'est perdu, vous n'êtes pas un cas désespéré. Dit Indil amusé._

_Boromir la regarda avec surprise et eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il lui dit alors :_

_- Essayez-vous de me dire que je ne sais pas… _

_- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Vous avez besoin de leçon de séduction pour être à la hauteur. Dit-elle_

_Boromir éclata de rire et Indil en eut le cœur battant. Il était vraiment très bel homme quand il riait comme ça. Elle sourit au Gondorien amoureusement et lui dit avec tendresse :_

_- Vous êtes magnifique quand vous riez de cette façon. Vous devriez sourire plus souvent. _

_Il sourit encore, mais avec plus de modération. Il baissa les yeux tristement et lui dit avec calme :_

_- Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de sourire, par les temps qui courent vous savez. _

_- Alors, il faut prendre le temps nécessaire pour le faire. Et je pense que je sais comment vous aider. Dit Indil en entourant ses bras autour de son cou._

_- En me donnant des leçons de séductions, je suppose? Dit Boromir malicieusement._

_Indil sourit amusé par sa réplique et lui dit avec sensualité :_

_- Ce serait une bonne façon de vous aider à oublier vos tourments. Et puis, a ce que je sache, vous en avec besoin, je pense. _

_- En effet, j'en ai besoin. Vous allez m'enseigner comment faire? Dit Boromir en attirant la femme-elfe plus près de lui encore._

_- Montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire et nous pratiquerons les points à améliorer. Dit Indil en effleurant la bouche du gondorien à nouveau avec le même plaisir que précédemment._

_Boromir se sentait bien tout à coup et ne put refuser une aussi charmante invitation. Il avait envie de la connaitre mieux et qui sait peut-être que leur relation irait plus loin. À cette pensée, il se sentit plus calme et plus détendu. Il la regarda plus intensément et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de passion._

Isil se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut, mais cette fois, Legolas était tout près. Il s'assoya près d'elle et lui demanda avec inquiétude :

- Isil, est-ce que ça va?

- Oui… oui, ça va… je n'ai fait qu'un rêve… étrange…

- À quoi avez-vous rêvé? Demanda Legolas en la regardant avec curiosité.

- J'ai rêvé de la rencontre entre mon père et ma mère… Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous jamais parlé? Vous étiez là pourtant lorsqu'ils se sont connus en Lorien! Demanda Isil

Legolas retint son souffle et baissa les yeux timidement. Il lui dit alors :

- Pour répondre à votre question, oui, j'étais là lors de leur rencontre. Vous voulez que je vous en parle? Dit Legolas en la regardant avec intensité.

- Isil lui retourna son regard avec enthousiasme et s'installa plus confortablement et lui dit :

- Oui, parlez-moi d'eux, s'il vous plait… dites-moi tout ce que vous savez…

Legolas sourit et savait que le reste de la nuit serait utilisé a discuter des parents de la jeune femme.


	26. Chapter 26 Première visite

Chapitre 26 – Première visite

Ce fut un peu après le lever du soleil que Boromir et Aragorn eurent enfin une visite inattendue. Andros fit son entré dans la pièce et sourit en voyant les deux hommes encore endormis. Il ne se gêna point pour les réveiller de façon plutôt brutale en les poussant du pied. Il dit alors en riant méchamment :

- Debout vous deux, c'est l'heure de la visite… Je vois que Sa Majesté se porte bien.

- Allez au diable Andros… Je vois que vous n'avez pas aimé votre suspension suite au traitement que vous avez infligé à la prisonnière. Dit Aragorn le regard furieux aux souvenirs des agissements dont avait été témoin Arwen.

Andros sourit moqueusement et ne répondit pas à l'allusion du roi. Il se tourna vers Boromir et lui dit avec une certaine admiration :

- Je suis heureux de constater que le Prince d'Arnor est en réalité le Seigneur Boromir du Gondor, fils du défunt Intendant Denethor… C'est un honneur et un privilège que de vous rencontrer enfin Sir. Dit Andros en s'inclinant avec respect.

Boromir fronça les sourcils intrigués par son attitude. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Aragorn qui sourit en coin. Il eut une pensée pour la discussion de la veille et comprit que le moment était venu de jouer le jeu prévu. Il fit signe à son compagnon de mettre leur plan à exécution. Boromir dit alors à Andros froidement:

- Qui êtes-vous? Qui vous a parlé de moi? Que me voulez-vous?

- C'est Andros, le capitaine des donjons de Minas Tirith et un traitre. Il a essayé de faire un mauvais parti à Isil lorsqu'elle y a séjourné. Il est à la solde d'Anduril. Dit Aragorn en le regardant sévèrement.

- Vous avez du flair Majesté. Je suis effectivement à l'emploi du Seigneur Anduril et j'occuperai une position plus importante lorsqu'il sera à la tête du Gondor…

- Quoi? Mais c'est complètement ridicule. Il y a un roi en Gondor. Comment peut-il régner sur le Gondor? Demanda Boromir de façon exagérée.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a un roi en Gondor… pour l'instant. Mais avec votre retour, tout est permis. Vous pourrez remonter sur le trône du Gondor. Dit Andros avec enthousiasme.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un roi. Dit Boromir

- Mais au contraire, vous connaissez tout du Gondor. Vous avez été préparé à ce jour par votre père. C'est l'occasion où ne jamais de réaliser votre rêve. Dit Andros avec encouragement.

Boromir était tellement surpris par ce que disait Andros, qu'il ne sut quoi lui dire. Mais pour gagner du temps, il lui demanda en le regardant d'un air intrigué :

- Et je suppose que c'est vous qui allez faire ce tour de force?

- Non, c'est moi qui le ferai. Et ce sera avec un honneur encore plus grand pour moi que d'accueillir l'enfant chéri du Gondor en temps que nouveau souverain. Dit un homme derrière Andros qui entrait au même moment.

Boromir s'étira le cou et agrandit les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant l'homme qui souriait malicieusement en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Andros. Le prince d'Arnor dit alors avec une certaine crainte dans la voix :

- Anduril? C'est vous qui êtes derrière tout ça? Mais pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qui vous à prit de faire une chose pareille?

- Je dois vous avouer que je suis responsable de ce scénario très bien orchestré. Et je me sens très satisfait du résultat. Je croyais avoir affaire au roi, mais j'ai trouvé mieux encore. En plus d'avoir l'opportunité de me débarrassé du roi, j'ai sous la main la personne rêvée pour le remplacer…

- Je n'ai plus ce vouloir Anduril, je ne suis pas fait pour régner et vous le savez. J'ai déposé les armes depuis longtemps. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre en paix. De plus, je n'ai plus la forme…

- Mais vous n'avez besoin que de peu de chose pour redevenir celui que le peuple connait. Dit Anduril avec conviction

- Soyez sérieux Anduril, je suis beaucoup trop vieux…

- Vous êtes encore capable de diriger et je peux vous permettre d'y accéder. Dit Anduril

- Et comment ferez-vous ça? Dites-moi Anduril, vous envisagez de tuer combien de personnes pour arriver à votre but? Dit Boromir de façon cinglante.

Anduril regarda du côté du roi et fit un air moqueur. Il reporta son regard à nouveau sur Boromir et lui dit :

- Un aurai suffi et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le faire. J'ai presque réussi en fait. Mais malheureusement, mon plan a échoué. Celui qui devait mourir est toujours vivant. Mais je compte remédier à la situation très prochainement. Dès que j'aurai réglé ce problème, plus rien ne m'empêchera de reprendre les rênes du Gondor comme l'aurait fait Denethor de son vivant. Dit Anduril en levant la tête fièrement.

- Mais il y a déjà un Intendant en Gondor et c'est mon frère Faramir…

- Ce n'est qu'une pâle imitation de ce que votre père était. C'est un homme comme vous qui aurait dû être à sa place… Faramir est faible et il est à la solde d'un roi trop conciliant et mou pour bien diriger le peuple. Les Gondoriens ont besoin de rigidité, de vigueur pour être performants. Le peuple a besoin d'un dirigeant fort, pas comme Faramir. C'est un tendre comme sa mère et il est loin d'être le héros que vous étiez. Le peuple du Gondor vénère les héros et vous êtes un héros. Dit Anduril avec force.

Boromir était furieux et ne put retenir une remarque cinglante en lui disant :

- Faramir reste quand même un héros pour les habitants du Gondor. Comme le roi Elessar est un héros à sa façon. C'est grâce à lui que les différentes Cités vivent en paix aujourd'hui. Vous ne semblez pas vous soucier de ça par contre. Dit Boromir

- Ce n'est qu'avec des victoires que le peuple reconnait ses héros. À ce que je sache, Sa Majesté n'a qu'une seule victoire à son actif. Rien à comparer avec vous, mon cher Boromir. Dit Anduril en souriant en coin.

Boromir était sidéré par ses paroles. Il connaissait Anduril depuis des années et il savait qu'il était un fidèle serviteur de l'époque ou son père était Intendant. Mais ce qu'il disait dans le moment était complètement insensé. Aragorn sentait qu'il devait intervenir avant que Boromir n'explose de colère, ce qui pourrait être désastreux pour leur plan d'action. Aragorn dit alors à son ancien conseiller :

- Alors au lieu de nous faire languir et patienter vous devriez agir qu'on en finisse.

Anduril sourit plus encore en coin et regarda avec malice le roi en lui disant :

- Votre tour viendra, cher ami, soyez patient, vous mourrez, mais quand je le déciderai. Dit Anduril en sortant de la pièce en riant aux éclats.

Aragorn et Boromir le regardèrent partir avec surprise. Seulement, une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Aragorn demanda à son ami :

- Vous croyez qu'il a mordu?

- Il a mordu comme un poisson à une ligne… dit Boromir un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.


	27. Chapter 27  Souvenirs de la Lorien

Chapitre 27 - Souvenirs de la Lorien

Legolas s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil près du lit et sourit au souvenir de sa visite en Lorien. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites au royaume de Galadriel et Celeborn. Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il revit en mémoire quelques moments heureux avec ses compagnons. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'Isil voulait entendre et il pouvait voir dans le visage de la fille de Boromir de l'excitation et de l'anticipation. Il lui sourit aimablement et prit une profonde respiration. Il savait que certaines parties de son histoire ne seraient pas des plus joyeuses. Il lui dit alors :

- Nous sommes arrivés à Caras Galladhon triste et malheureux suite à la perte de Gandalf. Boromir, plus que quiconque était nerveux et mal à l'aise devant les elfes et il était difficile pour lui de se détendre. Ce fut un hasard qui lui fit rencontrer Indil. Mais ce fut aussi une rencontre des plus bénéfiques pour lui. Son attitude à changé envers nous dès leur première rencontre. Elle a su l'aider mentalement et physiquement à trouver la paix du cœur et de l'âme. Dit-il rêveusement.

- Alors, vous n'étiez pas contre l'idée qu'il entretienne une relation avec une elfe! Demanda Isil.

- Non, pas du tout. C'était même la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Il était plus aimable et moins tendu avec nous. Même Aragorn en était satisfait. Il avait même la bénédiction de la Dame de la Lorien elle-même. Seulement, ce moment ne devait pas durer puisque nous devrions reprendre la route pour le Mordor. Dit Legolas plus tristement.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose lors de votre départ? Demanda Isil inquiète.

- Non, au contraire. Nous avons pu assister à un échange très émouvant entre Indil et votre père. Ce fut même très beau comme scène et j'ai compris que Boromir avait sans doute sauvé sa vie avec ce qu'il a fait. Galadriel lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus de raison de succomber à l'anneau, mais… Dit Legolas en soupirant

- Qu'a-t-il fait? Dites-le-moi.

Legolas élargit son sourire plus encore à ce souvenir et dit à Isil :

- Je me suis rendu compte que l'amour pouvait faire des miracles. C'est là que j'ai vu ce que l'amour pouvait faire à une personne. J'ai vu Indil donner à Boromir un gage de son immense affection pour lui. Un gage d'amour qui veut tout dire pour un elfe. Seulement, je ne savais pas à l'époque si Boromir était conscient de ce qu'Indil lui offrait. Ce geste lui assurait le cœur d'Indil à jamais et pour l'éternité.

- Elle lui a donné quoi? Demanda Isil intrigué.

Boromir porte à son cou le symbole de la Lorien. La Nephrédil. Une fleur qui poussait en très grande quantité sur les terres de la Lorien. En lui remettant ce cadeau, elle acceptait de mettre sa vie entre ses mains. Dit Legolas tendrement.

- Il n'a pas refusé son présent! Dit Isil presque scandalisé.

- Non… oh non… Il le porte encore à son cou. Si vous avez la chance de le voir, demandez-lui de vous montrer le médaillon. Je suis sur qu'il sera heureux de vous le montrer. Dit le prince en souriant en coin.

- Et je suppose que c'est à ce moment qu'il lui a donné la bague que j'avais. Celle des intendants… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ce bijou faisait parties des maigres biens que ma mère possédait encore. La femme qui m'a élevé me l'a remis lorsque j'ai eu l'âge de comprendre sa signification. Elle disait que c'était un souvenir inestimable, que je ne devais jamais m'en séparer. Dit Isil tristement.

- Et elle avait raison. Ce bijou peut nous sauver de notre mauvaise situation. Mais à ce moment-là, ça représentait presque une promesse d'un amour infini. Malheureusement, personne ne s'attendait à ce que Boromir tombe sous les armes ennemies. Nous avons appris beaucoup plu tard qu'il était encore en vie et que ça survit il l'a devait à Galadriel qui avait senti qu'il ne resterait pas avec la communauté. Ajouta Legolas

- Oui, je sais, c'est ce que le roi m'a raconté. Mais j'ignorais que c'était grâce à l'intervention de la Dame que mon père a survécu à ses blessures. Dit Isil intrigué.

- Ce fut lors du mariage du roi que nous avons appris qu'il était en vie. C'est aussi à ce moment que vous avons su que celle qu'il aimait n'était plus de ce monde et qu'elle avait quitté la terre du milieu suite à votre naissance. Autant Aragorn que Faramir ont tenté de vous retracer, mais sans succès.

- Et je fus confié à une amie de ma mère jusqu'à ce qu'Anduril me prenne sous sa tutelle. J'aurais préféré que quelqu'un me trouve plutôt que de me retrouver avec ce fou. Dit Isil frustré.

Legolas sourit amusé par son commentaire et ne put retenir une remarque en lui disant avec humour :

- Vous ne seriez pas ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui sans lui. Dit Legolas

- Et je n'aurais jamais posé un geste aussi stupide que d'essayer de tuer le roi. Dit encore Isil furieuse.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, vous ne pouviez pas deviner qu'il se servait de vous pour des fins personnelles. Mais le fait d'avoir été élevé par des mortels vous rend moins elfique dans vos agissements. C'est peut-être ce qui vous a sauvé de la potence en fait. Ajouta encore Legolas en prenant sa main pour la serrer doucement.

Isil sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps subitement. Elle se sentait frémissante par le fait même et rougit timidement. Legolas sentit son trouble et avant qu'elle ne réplique, il lui dit avec douceur :

- Vous êtes une jeune femme-elfe extraordinaire, vous savez. Je ne connais que peu de personnes qui auraient pu faire ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez été élevé par des mortels, vous avez à peine connu une vie elfique et pourtant ce côté de vous a repris le dessus au bon moment. Maintenant, vous savez ce qui est bien et mal et vous avez choisi le bien. Je ne peux que vous admirer pour ça. Dit-il en embrassant sa main tendrement sans la quitter des yeux.

Isil rougit plus encore et retint son souffle à la sensation qu'elle ressentit. Elle baissa les yeux timidement ne sachant quoi lui dire. Par contre, Legolas sourit moqueusement et lui dit à nouveau :

- Je ne vous mens pas Isil quand je dis que vous êtes magnifique et si je ne me retenais pas, je vous embrasserais là, tout de suite jusqu'à ce que vous en perdiez le souffle.

Isil le regarda avec de grands yeux. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle était sure qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et pour la première fois de sa vie elle ne savait pas comment réagir à ce qu'elle vivait. Elle parvint à lui dire malgré sa gêne :

- Je ne suis pas une elfe recommandable, pour une personne de votre statut vous savez. Je ne crois pas que ce serait bien vu si…

Legolas sourit plus encore et s'assoya près d'elle sur le lit. Cette fois, Isil se sentit tremblante et voulut reculer, mais le prince ne lui permit pas de s'éloigner de lui. Il baissa les yeux et lui dit plus calmement et avec sincérité :

- Vous n'êtes pas une elfe ordinaire Isil, et Boromir m'en voudrait pour l'éternité s'il fallait qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Dit-il

- Il ne m'arrivera rien tant et aussi longtemps que je serai avec vous… Merci de m'avoir parlé de mon père et de ma mère. Dit Isil en le regardant amoureusement.

- Ce fut un plaisir Isil… maintenant, il faut dormir encore un peu si nous voulons mettre le plan à exécution. Dit Legolas en se levant pour retourner sur le fauteuil.

Isil le retint par la manche et lui dit avec douceur et sensualité :

- Vous pouvez rester, près de moi vous savez… ce serait plus confortable…

- Oui, sans doute, mais pas raisonnable par contre. J'ai peur de ne pouvoir vous résister si je suis trop près de vous. Alors, je vais me contenter du fauteuil. Dit Legolas en lui souriant en coin.

Isil rougit plus encore et se recoucha pour lui tourner le dos. Elle ferma les yeux et ne put retenir un large sourire. Elle se sentait bien tout à coup, elle se sentait heureuse. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait maintenant c'était de sortir son père et le roi de ce mauvais pas. Quant à Legolas, il eut du mal à se rendre jusqu'au fauteuil sans que la jeune elfe ne se rende compte du désir qu'il faisait naitre en lui.


	28. Chapter 28 Deux jours plutard en Gondor

Chapitre 28 – Deux jours plus tard, en Gondor…

Arwen se sentait perturbé par une mauvaise impression depuis déjà un certain temps. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et cette sensation étrange qui la tenaillait connut son aboutissement lorsqu'elle entendit le hennissement d'un cheval qui semblait très énervé. Elle se présenta dans la cour ou elle put voir une monture qui ruait à chaque fois qu'un garde ou un palefrenier tentait de se saisir de ses rênes. Elle décida de se rendre dans la cour ou elle rejoignit Faramir qui donnait des ordres.

Étant une elfe, elle s'approcha de la monture en parlant doucement au cheval. Un des gardes l'arrêta pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin afin de lui éviter d'être piétiné par la bête. Il lui dit alors :

- S'il vous plait, Votre Majesté, ce cheval est fou furieux, il ne laisse personne l'approcher. Dit le garde inquiet.

- Allons jeune homme, ce cheval a plus peur de vous que vous de lui. Non, ne craignez rien, je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Laissez-moi essayer. Dit Arwen en avançant vers la monture.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du cheval et cria une phrase en elfique qui immobilisa l'animal d'un seul coup. Faramir en profita pour saisir les rênes et Arwen s'approcha suffisamment pour flatter l'encolure et parler doucement à la bête. Elle fronça les sourcils en examinant la selle et dit soudainement à Faramir :

- Mais je connais ce cheval… c'est la monture d'Isil…

Faramir dut retenir l'animal plus fermement puisque la bête réagit à la mention du nom de sa maitresse. Arwen sourit et apaisa Noïré de parole douce. Elle sentit l'énervement du cheval et comprit que quelque chose était arrivé à Isil. Elle dit alors au cheval tout en flattant sa belle robe noire :

- Est-ce que tu sais ou est Isil?

Noïré secoua la tête positivement et Faramir regarda Arwen avec surprise. Cette dernière sourit et approcha l'oreille de Noïré et lui dit :

- Est-ce que ta maitresse est blessée?

Noïré secoua la tête négativement et piaffait d'impatience. Son geste indiqua à Faramir que Noïré savait autre chose. Arwen lui demanda alors :

- Est-elle en danger?

Encore une fois le cheval approuva. Arwen sourit heureuse de l'intelligence du compagnon de voyage de la jeune elfe. Elle dit alors à Noïré :

- Tu peux nous amener jusqu'à elle?

Réponse encore positive de l'animal. Faramir n'attendit pas d'en savoir plus et dit à la reine :

- Peut-être que Legolas et le roi aussi sont en danger. Je vais réunir quelques hommes et me rendre du côté de Cal Dum. Je les rencontrerai sans doute en chemin. S'ils sont blessés, nous pourrons leur porter secours…

Mais Faramir se tut lorsqu'il vit un objet brillant qui pendait au pommeau de la selle. Il agrandit les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut la bague de Boromir, celle qu'avait donnée son père à son frère lorsqu'il fut nommé Capitaine de la tour blanche. Il montra la bague à la reine et lui dit :

- C'est la bague des Intendants. J'ai toujours cru qu'il l'avait emporté dans la tombe avec lui. Ça veut dire qu'Isil devait en être en sa possession. Dit Faramir en examinant la bague.

- Oui, je me rappelle l'avoir vue lorsque je l'aidais à s'habiller. Cette bague a été placée là pour nous avertir qu'ils sont en danger… Noïré, tu peux nous conduire à eux? Demanda Arwen en s'adressant au cheval.

Noïré approuva à nouveau de la tête. Faramir comprit que c'était plus grave qu'il ne le croyait. Il dit alors à Arwen :

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont prisonniers?

Noïré secoua la tête positivement encore et Faramir comprit qu'il avait besoin de réunir plus d'hommes et se rendre dans les montagnes pour libérer son roi et les deux elfes. Il fit appeler Beregorn et donna des ordres. Soudain, il sentit le cheval l'attirer à lui en le saisissant de ses dents par le col de sa tunique. Arwen ne put retenir un sourire et dit à Faramir :

- Je pense que Noïré veut que vous fassiez le voyage sur son dos. Dit Arwen

- Je veux bien, mais elle n'est pas docile avec les inconnus. Dit Faramir inquiet.

- Je vais faire en sorte que Noïré soit très sage avec vous. Ce cheval vous écoutera au doigt et à l'œil. Vous serez plus en sécurité que la plupart de vos hommes. Dit la reine.

- J'espère bien que tout se passera bien. Dit Faramir.

- Ne craignez rien, tout ira bien. Tout ce qui importe présentement c'est de se rendre là-bas et de les sauver tous. Prenez tous les hommes nécessaires et ramenez-les. Dit Arwen avec sérieux.

Puis soudain, Noïré piaffait nerveusement en tentant d'enlever quelque chose à son sabot. Beregorn qui était tout près réussit à retirer un morceau de cuir avec un emblème gravé dessus. Il retint son souffle en reconnaissant le symbole et le tendit à Faramir. Ce dernier rugit et dit :

- C'est Anduril… C'est lui qui détient le roi et nos amis. Je vais lui faire la peau à ce traitre…

- Faramir, calmez-vous. Je pense qu'avec une garnison, vous réussirez à faire ce que vous avez besoin de faire. Seulement, j'ai peur de ce que vous allez rencontrer là-bas. Dit la reine doucement.

Faramir sourit et la rassura du regard et lui avec un air déterminé :

- Avec le nombre d'hommes que je vais amener avec moi, je ne risque rien. Dit-il en entrainant Noïré avec lui pour le rassemblement.

Arwen le regarda partir et soupira lourdement. Elle secoua la tête négativement et sentit la présence d'Eowyn près d'elle. Elle ne put retenir une remarque en disant :

- Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il va voir à Cal Dum.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il va voir à Cal Dum? Demanda l'épouse de l'Intendant.

- Il n'a pas compris qu'il risque d'avoir une énorme surprise une fois sur place. Il fera une rencontre qu'il sera loin de s'attendre. Dit la reine en entrainant Eowyn vers le palais.

- Et qui va-t-il rencontrer?

- Quelqu'un qu'il ne croyait jamais revoir… J'espère qu'il le prendra bien. C'est tout ce que je souhaite…

Arwen ne dit plus rien, mais dans le fond de son cœur elle savait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple.


	29. Chapter 29 Mise en place du plan

Chapitre 29 - Mise en place du plan

Halbarad s'était levé en grimaçant, un doute dans son esprit concernant son départ du village l'agaçait au plus haut point. C'était le jour ou il devait se rendre sur la route pour accueillir les renforts. Il n'avait pas beaucoup aimé la suggestion de Boromir pour attirer Anduril dans un piège. Il connaissait le conseiller du roi et il savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas tromper aussi facilement. Mais le roi avait donné son accord à cette mise en scène et il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre du roi. Il regardait Legolas se préparer pour la suite étant donné que la fille du seigneur des lieux était déjà en route pour être capturée par les mercenaires et amenée auprès d'Anduril.

Il craignait pour la vie de la jeune femme et savait que sa disparition pourrait tuer Boromir pour de bon cette fois. Mais Legolas l'avait assuré qu'elle était plus en sécurité entre les mains d'Anduril que lui libre comme l'air. Ce n'était rien de rassurant pour l'ancien rôdeur quand même. Anduril était fou et si ce qu'avait dit le roi au prince à son sujet était vrai, ça risquait de mal tourner au moindre problème.

Seulement, le rôdeur pouvait voir une certaine inquiétude dans le regard de l'elfe et n'y tenant plus, il lui demanda avec compassion :

- Je sens de l'inquiétude dans votre visage, mon ami, quelque chose semble vous perturber plus que vous ne vouliez le faire paraître. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Halbarad.

Legolas soupira lourdement et se tourna vers lui avec tristesse. Il lui dit avec peine :

- Je me sens inquiet c'est vrai… Notre retour ne fut pas une décision prise à la légère. J'ai eu une apparition il y a quelques jours. Nous étions arrêté pour la nuit à mi-chemin dans les montagnes. Isil s'est endormi au pied d'un arbre et je l'ai imité après une brève tournée. J'ai vu la dame de la Lorien dans mon esprit. Elle m'avertissait de retourner au village. Apparemment, Isil a quelque chose à faire qui pourrait changer le cour de l'histoire. Elle est la clé de leur sauvetage et le début d'une nouvelle aire selon ce qu'elle m'a dit. Malheureusement, elle risque gros si elle ne réussit pas. Dit Legolas en fixant une bougie l'air absent.

- Et que doit-elle faire? Vous le savez?... Si elle risque sa vie, il nous fa ut intervenir rapidement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dit Halbarad en se levant.

- Sa vie n'est pas en danger pour le moment. Anduril a besoin d'elle et il ne s'en débarrassera pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il veut… Halbarad, vous connaissez assez les elfes je pense. Vous avez voyagé suffisamment longtemps avec les rôdeurs pour connaître toutes leurs histoires et leurs légendes… Avez-vous eu connaissance de détails ou d'informations sur la pierre d'Orion? Demanda Legolas en se tournant vers lui.

Halbarad agrandit les yeux de surprise. Il avait entendu parler des pouvoirs de la pierre d'Orion, mais il savait aussi que peu de gens en avaient vu ou même en avaient une en leur possession. Ses connaissances sur le sujet étaient limitées, mais il n'était pas sans savoir qu'une pierre du genre pouvait faire beaucoup de dommage si mal utilisé. Il dit alors à Legolas avec curiosité :

- Je connais très peu de chose sur les pouvoirs d'une pierre d'Orion, mais je sais par contre que son utilisation peut être dangereuse. Pourquoi me parlez-vous de ça? Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui en à une?

- Anduril en a une en sa possession. Elle appartenait à Isil. C'était un cadeau de Lady Galadriel lors de sa naissance. Je sais que c'est étrange comme cadeau, mais quand on sait le pourquoi, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Ajouta Legolas en s'assoyant lourdement sur une chaise bien décidée à le mettre dans la confidence.

Halbarad était tellement surpris qu'il dû s'asseoir pour vraiment comprendre toute la portée de cette révélation. Il savait certaines choses au sujet de la pierre et voulait s'assurer que rien de grave ne se produirait. Il demanda alors à l'elfe avec sérieux :

- Je sais assez pour savoir que ça pourrait être une arme dévastatrice si dans de mauvaises mains… Dites-moi ce que vous savez au juste…

Legolas soupira tout en baissant les yeux et lui dit sans cacher son inquiétude :

- Alors vous savez qu'une pierre d'Orion est un fragment de palantir qui a plusieurs propriétés. Je me souviens que lors de notre passage dans les mines de la Moria, Gandalf avait utilisé son bâton pour éclairer les endroits sombres. Il avait une pierre d'Orion sur son bâton. Il avait aussi libéré le roi Theoden de l'emprise de Saroumane grâce à cette pierre. Mais elle peut aussi être meurtrière parfois. Cette pierre peut tuer ou même retirer à un elfe son immortalité. Mais dans le cas d'Isil, c'est très différent.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Dit Halbarad intrigué.

- Isil possède le don de double vie. Sa mère Indil vit en elle. Il n'y a que la pierre d'Orion qui peut la libérer de sa prison…

- Alors, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait une pierre d'Orion, pour pouvoir un jour libérer sa mère. Mais connaissait-elle l'existence de ce cadeau?

- Non, elle n'en sait rien. Anduril l'a trouvé dans ses bagages et ne lui en a jamais fait mention. Elle ignore tout des capacités de cette pierre. Si Anduril s'en sert contre elle ou moi, c'est la mort assuré qui nous attend… Halbarad, je ne sais plus quoi faire ou penser… Le plan de Boromir est bon, mais…

L'ancien rôdeur comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir l'elfe et il approuva de la tête. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, le processus était déjà commencé. Il dit alors au prince :

- Que peut-il faire avec cette pierre contre Lady Isilmé?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais chose certaine, il a la possibilité de la faire mourir dans d'horrible souffrance s'il le veut. Je pense que je vais faire en sorte qu'il me dévoile ses intentions. De cette façon, je saurai à quoi m'attendre s'il utilise la pierre contre Isil ou moi-même. C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Dit Legolas avec crainte.

- Ne serait-il pas préférable que je reste pour…

- Non, vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'intervenir en quoi que ce soit. Vous avez besoin de vous rendre sur le chemin qui mène ici afin d'attendre les renforts. Je sais que ça semble ridicule, mais j'ai confiance que Noïré a fait le travail. Vous aurez à les prévenir de ce qui se passe ici et mettre au point un plan d'action. Je vous fais confiance Halbarad, je suis sur que vous trouverez les mots pour les convaincre de la nécessité d'intervenir rapidement. Dit Legolas en terminant ses préparatifs.

- Et que fait-on pour Boromir? Il n'est pas exclu que Faramir soit parmi les hommes qui viendront en renfort ici. Demanda Halbarad

Legolas savait ce qu'il pensait et lui dit avec sérieux :

- Moins il en saura et mieux ce sera. La vérité est sur le point d'éclater au grand jour. Mais pour le moment, nous avons beaucoup plus important à régler. Alors, vous savez ce qui sera utile de lui dire. Dit Legolas en prenant une bonne respiration avant de lui faire comprendre que c'était le moment d'agir.

Halbarad se sentait peu rassuré par les révélations de Legolas concernant la pierre d'Orion qu'avait Anduril en sa possession. Par contre, le plan de Legolas pouvait aider à savoir ce qu'il connaissait vraiment sur son utilisation. Il faudrait que le prince puisse communiquer ces informations au roi. Il dit alors à Legolas :

- Comment allez-vous procéder pour faire connaitre au roi ce qu'il veut faire?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui dire, mais Anduril lui-même… Vous venez? Nous avons un sauvetage à faire. Dit Legolas en souriant tout en aidant Halbarad à marcher jusqu'à la sortie du refuge.


	30. Chapter 30 Rôdeur ou Roi

Chapitre 30 – Rôdeur ou Roi

L'arrivée de la jeune elfe fut faite de façon plutôt brutale. Boromir avait clairement fait comprendre à Anduril qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ses méthodes et le conseiller du roi en avait profité pour faire connaître ses intentions. Aragorn avait aussitôt compris qu'il voulait sa couronne. Le plan mis sur pied par les deux hommes s'avérait assez pertinent. Malheureusement, la pierre d'Orion changeait légèrement les données. C'est ce qui inquiétait le plus Aragorn. Il connaissait le pouvoir de cette pierre et savait que la vie d'Isil et de Legolas pouvait être en danger. Il avait attendu le départ d'Anduril pour en faire mention à ses compagnons de cellule.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup savoir qu'Anduril est en possession d'une des pierres des magiciens. J'ignore comment il a pu mettre la main sur une telle arme. Dit le roi

- Qu'est-ce qu'une pierre d'Orion? Demanda Boromir

- C'est une pierre magique que seuls les magiciens ont en leur possession. Rappelez-vous le bâton de Gandalf! Il en avait une au sommet. C'est ce qui nous a permis de voir dans les Mines de la Moria. Elle ne donne pas seulement de la lumière, mais peut créer du feu ou même un écran de protection en cas de nécessité. Je sais que quelques hauts dirigeants elfique en avait aussi, mais moins importante en grosseur. Elle servait à des fins médicinales et à quelques usages que je ne connais pas. Mais c'est aussi une arme meurtrière si mal utilisée, surtout pour un elfe. Dit Aragorn inquiet en regardant du côté d'Isil.

- Et vous croyez qu'il peut s'en servir contre Legolas ou moi? Demanda Isil curieusement.

- Il ne nous en a pas parlé pour rien, je pense. Ses intentions sont assez claires. Malheureusement, j'ignore comment il a eu cette pierre et ce qu'il veut en faire. S'il s'en sert contre vous, vous risquez la mort et beaucoup plus. Dit Aragorn

- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Dit Isil en relevant la tête fièrement.

- Et je vous crois sur parole Isil, seulement vous pourriez en souffrir énormément avant qu'il ne consente à abréger vos souffrances. Vous pourriez même aller jusqu'à le supplier de mettre fin à vos jours. Dit Aragorn inquiet de plus en plus.

- J'en ai vu d'autre vous savez, j'ai déjà souffert plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Répliqua Isil.

Aragorn regarda la jeune elfe et enviait sa fougue et sa jeunesse. Elle ne savait pas ce que cette pierre pouvait lui faire. Il n'osait pas en dire trop sur la puissance de l'arme que détenait Anduril, mais elle devait savoir qu'elle ne devait pas prendre ce fou à la légère. Il lui dit alors :

- Vous ne parlez pas en connaissance de cause et j'admire votre confiance, seulement, je souhaite que vous ne connaissiez jamais ce que cette pierre peut vous faire. Vous allez vraiment souhaiter mourir. Dit encore Aragorn avec plus de mordant dans la voix.

Isil baissa les yeux en se rendant compte que le roi était très sérieux concernant la pierre d'Orion. Elle n'avait pas peur pour elle, mais elle avait peur pour son père, pour le roi et même… pour Legolas. Elle frémit à cette pensée et Boromir s'en rendit compte. Il sourit satisfait qu'elle réfléchisse un peu aux conséquences d'un tel geste sur elle. Mais il n'eut pas la chance d'y penser longuement puisqu'ils purent entendre un va-et-vient bruyant à l'extérieur. Ce qui lui indiqua que Legolas n'était pas bien loin.

Aragorn commençait à s'énerver et rageusement il tenta de se défaire de ses liens. Boromir ne put retenir un sourire en coin et dit à sa fille :

- Le rôdeur a repris le dessus sur le roi on dirait. Dit le Seigneur de Cal Dum

Aragorn s'arrêta brusquement et sourit à son tour. Il secoua la tête négativement et soupira lourdement. Il savait que Boromir pouvait le deviner sans problème. Malgré les années, il n'avait pas perdu de son instinct. Peu d'hommes pouvaient se vanter de le connaître. Legolas le connaissait mieux que personne, mais Boromir connaissait une facette de lui que les elfes ne connaissaient pas. Il lui dit alors plus calmement :

- Vous me connaissez mieux que je ne l'aurais cru et pourtant nous ne nous connaissons peu. Dit le roi.

- Mais je connais mieux le roi et suffisamment le rôdeur pour faire la différence entre les deux et présentement ce n'est pas le roi qui agit, mais le rôdeur. Dit Boromir.

- Et qu'est-ce que le rôdeur pense selon vous? Demanda le roi

- Que notre plan a besoin d'ajustement suite à la présence d'une arme que je ne connais pas, mais qui semble difficile à maitriser. Dit encore Boromir en le regardant

Aragorn approuva de la tête et le regarda avec peine. Il lui dit alors résigner :

- Dès le retour d'Anduril, il nous faudra mettre le plan initial en marche. C'est le seul moyen de gagner du temps. Nous n'avons plus le choix, nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Dit Aragorn.

Boromir savait bien qu'il avait raison. Isil secoua la tête négativement et dit fermement :

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous risquez la mort si vous acceptez que mon père…

- Je sais ce que je risque, mais en acceptant de faire ce qu'il demande nous pourrons permettre aux renforts d'arriver pour nous libérer. Je sais que je prends mes rêves pour des réalités, mais mourir entre ses mains ou en essayant de contrecarrer ses plans, je préfère essayer. Dit Aragorn avec aplomb.

Boromir approuva de la tête au grand désespoir de la jeune elfe. Elle était trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit et au moment où elle voulut répliquer, la porte de leur prison s'ouvrit sur Anduril qui trainait le prince elfique par le bras.

Ce fut brutalement qu'il projeta Legolas au sol devant Boromir et Isil. Il dit alors à l'ancien capitaine de la tour blanche :

- Je pense que vous connaissez votre ami de la communauté, Boromir du Gondor… Non, je dirais plutôt, le futur roi du Gondor. Quand pensez-vous, cher ami? Dit Anduril le sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Boromir se contenta de rugir et de faire patienter Anduril comme le lui avait recommandé Aragorn. Seulement, Legolas comprit assez rapidement qu'ils étaient au courant de l'existence de la pierre d'Orion. Le regard d'Aragorn confirmait ses suppositions. Anduril sourit en coin et dit à Boromir :

- Quelle est la décision du Seigneur Boromir? Accepte-t-il de régner sur le Gondor à la place du Roi Elessar? J'attends votre réponse Seigneur Boromir et vous savez que je n'aime pas attendre. Dit Anduril en regardant Aragorn avec défis et de façon moqueuse.

Boromir ne put retenir un très long grognement et devait prendre sur lui pour retenir sa colère. Il jeta un dernier regard en coin au vrai roi du Gondor et décida de jouer le jeu déjà commencé.


	31. Chapter 31 La décision de Boromir

Chapitre 31 – La décision de Boromir

Boromir prit le temps nécessaire pour répondre à Anduril et comme prévus par le plan, il fit durer le suspense le plus longtemps possible. Il dit alors au conseiller du roi :

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à faire une chose pareille. Il y a déjà un roi en Gondor et vous le savez. Pourquoi moi plus que vous? Dit Boromir froidement

- Les gens me connaissent trop et je ne veux pas risquer une rébellion parmi le peuple. Vous par contre, les habitants de Minas Tirith vous aime et vous admire. Vous serez porté en triomphe et acclamé par tous. Pensez-y un peu… C'était le rêve de votre père que vous lui succédiez à la tête du Gondor…

- C'était son rêve à lui, pas le mien. Je n'aurais pas plus accepté l'intendance à sa mort de toute façon. Je ne suis pas un administrateur, mais un combattant. Dit Boromir plus fermement.

Anduril fronça les sourcils de façon dure. Isil reconnaissait cet air et serra le bras de son père. Elle savait que le moment de vérité était arrivé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père provoquait Anduril de la sorte. Elle frémit lorsqu'elle entendit son ancien mentor dire avec malice :

- Alors c'est votre dernier mot? Vous refusez de vous soumettre à ma volonté? Très bien dans ce cas, je vais vous montrer ce qui risque de se produire si vous refusez mon offre. Dit Anduril en sortant de sous sa tunique une chaîne ou pendait une pierre blanche grossièrement taillée.

Il saisit une poignée de cheveux de l'elfe et lui présenta sous les yeux la pierre. Boromir savait que si Anduril se servait de cette pierre sur Legolas c'était la mort assurée. Il jeta un œil du coté d'Aragorn qui s'était tendu en voyant le pendentif et le roi regarda d'un air suppliant vers Boromir. Ce dernier savait qu'il ne pouvait le laisser faire et lui dit avec énervement :

- Non!... ne faites pas ça… Vous allez le tuer…

- Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas? Legolas n'est qu'un elfe sans importance a vos yeux. Il ne représente rien pour vous. Mais par contre, je sais qu'il a une très grande importance pour votre fille. Dit Anduril en regardant l'air horrifier d'Isil.

Boromir regarda sa fille qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivé du prince dans la pièce. Il put voir énormément d'inquiétude dans son regard et fronça les sourcils. Serait-il possible que Legolas et elle… Il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder du coté du roi qui semblait aussi surpris que lui des déclarations d'Anduril. Il reporta son regard sur Anduril et prit une profonde respiration. Il endurcit son air et lui dit fermement :

- Que voulez-vous au juste Anduril? Dit Boromir

- Je vous l'ai dit… Je veux votre collaboration en tout temps jusqu'à ce que vous soyez le nouveau roi du Gondor. Ensuite nous règnerons en maître sur le royaume et nous ferons de ce pays un endroit fort et puissant. Dit Anduril en levant la tête fièrement.

- C'est ridicule… Personne ne voudra de moi à la tête du Gondor. Dit Boromir frustré

- Avec moi à vos cotés ils vous accepteront comme leur roi. Dit Anduril avec fierté.

Boromir prit son temps pour répondre et soupira lourdement en voyant Anduril menacer Legolas de la pierre. Il releva la tête après un bref regard du coté d'Isil et dit à son agresseur :

- Très bien Anduril, si j'accepte de prendre la place du roi, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en échange?

- Vous voulez négocier? Je pense deviner ce que vous voulez, mais dites toujours je verrai ce que je peux faire. Dit Anduril

- Je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas faire de mal à Isil et Legolas… et que vous laissiez la vie au roi.

Anduril ne pu retenir un rire moqueur et il secoua la tête négativement. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse la vie au roi. Il lui dit alors :

- Vous en demandez beaucoup trop. Je peux vous accorder qu'une seule demande. Mais la vie du roi… Ce n'est pas dans mes projets. A vous de choisir entre la vie des deux elfes et celle du roi…

- Dans ce cas, je refuse. Ce n'est qu'a ces conditions que je ferai ce que vous me demandez. C'est le roi, Legolas et Isil ou rien du tout. Dit Boromir avec détermination.

- Non… Boromir, ne faites pas ça… choisissez et prenez le roi… Il est plus important que moi. Dit Legolas.

- Oui, père, Legolas à raison… La vie du roi est plus importante que la mienne aussi. Ajouta Isil.

- Boromir, ne sacrifiez pas la vie de votre fille pour moi. Je crois encore que …

Anduril se retourna vers le roi et lui dit durement;

- Silence!... Je sais ce que vous tentez tous de faire. Vous voulez influencer sa décision et je ne le permettrai pas. Si vous êtes près à abdiquer, je prendrai peut-être en considération l'option de vous laisser vivre. Mais vous serez incarcéré dans la plus haute cellule de la tour et sous bonne garde. Ce sera un bon moyen de tenir le nouveau roi en mon pouvoir. Dit encore Anduril en souriant malicieusement.

Aragorn ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. S'il abdiquait, il gardait la vie et Boromir règnerait sur le Gondor avec Anduril comme conseiller principal. S'il refusait, il perdait la vie et Boromir ne pourrait accepter un règne de terreur avec Anduril derrière lui. Il se donnerait la mort plutôt que de suivre les plans d'Anduril. De plus, il avait vue quelque chose dans les yeux de la femme elfe qui ne trompait pas. Il avait aussi vue un regard remplit d'amour dans les yeux de Legolas pour Isil. Il avait vue aussi que Boromir s'en était aperçu. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Tout reposait dans le geste de Boromir pour leur survit à tous. Il porta son attention sur le Seigneur de Cal Dum qui comprit aussi ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse. Aragorn baissa les yeux et Anduril lui dit :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je crois que votre geste est assez éloquent… Seigneur Boromir, vous devez me donner votre réponse immédiatement. Quel est votre choix? La vie de votre fille et celle du prince ou la survit du roi? Dit Anduril avec impatience en revenant vers lui.

Boromir ferma les yeux un court moment dans l'espoir que les deux elfes comprennent ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il dit alors à Anduril le cœur lourd et d'une voix presque éteinte :

- J'ai choisis Anduril… Je ferai ce que vous me dites en échange de la vie de….

Mais avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase, les deux elfes s'écrièrent à l'unisson :

- Noooon!...


	32. Chapter 32 Les renforts arrivent

Chapitre 32 – Les renforts arrivent

Halbarad avait réussi à se rendre jusqu'à la route principale et s'était installé au même endroit ou il avait reçu Aragorn, Legolas et Isilme. Il n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps puisque le lendemain matin à la lueur du jour, il fut réveillé par le bruit des sabots sur la route. Il se leva pour regarder au loin une garnison d'hommes qui approchait au galop. Il se plaça au milieu de la route et posa les mains sur les hanches le sourire aux lèvres en reconnaissant l'Intendant du Gondor à la tête du groupe. Il ne put se retenir et dit d'une voix forte et joviale :

- Vous en avez mis du temps pour vous pointer ici, Capitaine Faramir. Dit Halbarad avec soulagement.

- Halbarad? C'est bien vous? Il y a une éternité que je ne vous ai vue! Mais pour l'amour du ciel que faites-vous ici dans ce coin perdu? Dit Faramir en mettant pied à terre pour rejoindre le rôdeur.

- Je suis heureux de vous voir mon ami. La situation demande beaucoup de savoir-faire et de stratégie. Nous sommes pressés par le temps et nous n'en n'avons pas beaucoup. Il faut faire vite si nous voulons sauver le roi de l'emprise d'Anduril. Dit Halbarad en voyant Ancir, le second de Faramir du temps des archers froncer les sourcils.

- Nous savons que c'est Anduril qui est responsable de ce qui se passe ici. Grâce au cheval d'Isil qui nous a bien fait comprendre ce qui se passait ici. Dit Faramir

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont prisonniers? Demanda Ancir.

- Oui, en effet. Le prince Legolas et Lady Isilmé aussi sont entre les mains de ce fou ainsi que le Prince des lieux. Dit Halbarad durement.

- Est-ce qu'ils vont bien? Vous les avez vus? Vous pouvez m'en dire plus? Demanda Faramir inquiet.

- Ils vont bien selon les dernières nouvelles. Mais nous devons nous hâter si nous ne voulons pas qu'il arrive malheur au roi. Dit le rôdeur en regardant le grand nombre d'hommes qu'il avait avec lui.

- Alors, que veut-il du roi ? Demanda Ancir.

- Il veut le trône du Gondor. Dit Halbarad

- Mais pour ce faire, il lui faudra tuer le roi? Éliminer sa famille et ….

- Et vous par le fait même Seigneur Faramir. Il ne se limitera pas seulement à la famille royale. Vous serez le seul obstacle à son désir de régner. Dit encore Halbarad.

Faramir retint son souffle un moment et sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps. Il dit alors avec crainte :

- Nous ne pouvons le laisser faire une chose pareille. Il n'est pas question qu'il monte sur le trône du Gondor. Dit Faramir brusquement.

- Disons plutôt qu'il a quelqu'un en vue pour ça. Mais nous en discuterons en route. Pour l'instant, il faut nous rendre à la cité et libérer nos amis. Je dois vous prévenir par contre, il y a énormément d'hommes dans l'enceinte du village. Ils ont enfermé tous les habitants dans leur maison et fait prisonniers mes hommes. Nous devons trouver un moyen de les libérer et ainsi contre-attaquer pour les maitriser. Dit Halbarad en entrainant Faramir sur la route.

- Que suggérez-vous? Demanda Ancir.

- Les prendre par surprise. Un groupe vers l'avant et un autre par les montagnes. Il y a une entrée secrète derrière le village. Vous connaissez la route qui passe par la montagne? Demanda le rôdeur.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas familier avec ce chemin…

- Je vous expliquerai, ne vous en faites, pas. Il faudra prendre quelques hommes pour faire diversion en fonçant vers l'entrée principale. Dit encore Halbarad.

- Nous ne pourrons pas amener les chevaux avec nous. Le chemin est étroit si je me souviens bien. Je devrai les laisser non loin de la route qui contourne le village. Dit Ancir en réfléchissant.

- Dans ce cas, demandé à quelques hommes de les amener avec eux lorsqu'ils passeront par l'avant…

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je pense. Je suis sur que cette monture peut très bien créer cette diversion que nous souhaitons tant. N'est-ce pas Noïré? Dit Faramir en caressant le cou de l'animal.

Le cheval se mit à piaffer de la patte pour approuver l'idée de L'Intendant. Halbarad sourit en reconnaissant la monture d'Isil. Il dit alors :

- Je vois qu'Isil a bien fait son travail avec ce cheval… Allons, ne perdons pas de temps, je ne tiens pas à assister à des funérailles. Dit le rôdeur.

Ancir s'approcha de lui et lui tendit les rennes d'un cheval. Il lui dit alors en confidence :

- Pourquoi le roi est-il venu ici dès le départ? Était-ce pour que le peuple oublie les évènements qui se sont produits avec Lady Isil? Demanda Ancir.

Halbarad devait répondre quelque chose puisque Faramir semblait attendre la réponse lui aussi. Il dit alors avec un sourire en coin :

- Il y a quelque chose ici qui demandait l'attention du roi. Mais vous avez en partie raison sur un point, Isil avait besoin de disparaitre un moment. De plus, je pense que vous aurez besoin d'un petit moment pour vous remettre du choc que vous aurez en voyant Isil. Dit-il

- Un choc? Mais pourquoi? Demanda Faramir surpris.

- Et bien vous pourrez constater que cette jeune personne est sous le charme du Prince de L'Ithilien et je pense que c'est aussi vrai pour lui. Dit Halbarad en souriant moqueusement.

Faramir le regarda avec surprise, puis sourit à cette bonne nouvelle. Au moins, le voyage dans ce coin perdu aura eu un bon côté. Il aura l'avantage d'avoir réuni deux immortelles dans l'amour. Il demanda alors au rôdeur :

- Je serais heureux pour eux si ça pouvait être vrai. Ce serait une bonne chose pour elle. Dit Faramir.

- En effet, ce serait une bonne chose pour tout les deux. Seulement, il faut arriver assez vite pour les sauver de la mort. Dit Halbarad.

Faramir approuva de la tête et d'une voix forte donna l'ordre de monter en selle pour se rendre au village. Halbarad sentait l'espoir revenir. Malheureusement, la vie de plusieurs personnes changerait à jamais après cette histoire. Halbarad regardait Faramir avec inquiétude. Lui ne serait plus jamais le même homme après sa visite à Cal Dum.


	33. Chapter 33 Une solution risquée

Chapitre 33 – Une solution risquée

- " Legolas!... Legolas!... Debout mon ami, réveillez-vous. Nous avons encore à discuter tous les deux. Nous avons loin d'avoir terminer notre conversation de l'autre nuit. " dit une voix féminine à l'oreille du prince.

Legolas ouvrit les yeux lentement et put voir le visage chaleureux de Galadriel devant lui. Il se leva brusquement et lui dit avec surprise :

- "Milady?... Est-ce que…"

- "Bien sur, vous rêvez encore… Mais nous avons plus important à discuter pour l'instant. Vous pouvez mettre fin au suspense qui entoure le secret d'Isilmé. Vous pouvez aussi redonner la joie et le bonheur à un homme qui purge une peine qui dure depuis trop longtemps. Je pense que vous savez de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas? " Dit la Dame

- "Vous me parler de Boromir sans doute et probablement d'Isil aussi. Ce serait bien de réunir le père et la fille…"

- "Dans un sens oui, mais moi je parle de quelqu'un d'autre. Je parle de celle que le Seigneur Boromir n'a jamais oublié" dit encore Galadriel.

- "Indil? Vous me parlez bien d'Indil? La mère d'Isil? Comment puis-je faire un tel miracle?" Dit Legolas étonné des paroles de la Dame.

- "N'oubliez pas qu'Isil a le don de double vie. Vous êtes le seul a pouvoir libérer Indil de l'âme de sa fille" dit Galadriel en s'approchant du jeune prince.

- "Mais je ne possède pas de pierre d'Orion. Anduril en a une et il ne me la donnera pas aussi facilement." dit Legolas inquiet.

- "Vous n'avez pas besoin de la pierre pour cette opération. Vous savez ce qui se produit lorsque la pierre d'Orion est utilisée sur un elfe à double vie. "

- "Oui je sais, mais c'est risqué. Il peut la tuer s'il va trop loin dans le processus. Je ne veux pas risquer la vie d'Isil inutilement et encore moins celle de sa mère… Je ne peux pas faire ça, je regrette c'est trop dangereux. " Dit Legolas en secouant la tête négativement.

- " Si vous ne le faites pas, elles mourront toutes les deux. Je comprends que vous soyez inquiet pour leur sécurité, mais c'est le seul moyen de les sauver, l'unique moyen je dirais. A vous de décider" dit Galadriel froidement.

Legolas leva les yeux sur la Dame et put voir qu'elle était très sérieuse. Il soupira lourdement et secoua la tête a nouveau pas convaincus du tout de cette solution pour sauver la mère et la fille. Galadriel sourit alors avec tendresse et lui dit plus calmement :

- "Votre geste pourrait rendre un Boromir tellement plus heureux et vous par le fait même, vous trouverez l'amour" Dit-elle.

"Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, si c'est ce que vous pensez. Boromir me ferait des misères si…"

- "Pourquoi? Parce que vous ressentez quelque chose pour sa fille? Je pense plutôt que vous avez peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Mais vous n'avez aucune raison de le craindre. Je crois qu'il serait même très heureux. De plus, vous ne pouvez plus nier ce que vous dit votre cœur puisque c'est déjà commencé. " Dit la Dame moqueusement.

Legolas agrandit les yeux de surprise et voulue répliquer a cette affirmation, mais Galadriel l'interrompit rapidement en changeant de sujet.

- "Je sais que vous avez du mal a comprendre votre rôle auprès d'Isil et Boromir, mais sachez que leur vie n'en sera que plus belle pour tous les deux par la suite. Votre plan d'action n'est peut-être pas ce que vous aviez prévu, mais tout ce déroule normalement. La pierre d'Orion vous cause des problèmes, certes, mais vous êtes intelligent Legolas, vous trouverez le moyen de pousser Anduril à mettre ses connaissances de la pierre à votre avantage. J'ai toute confiance en vous. " Dit-elle avec une voix rassurante.

- "Mais comment puis-je faire ça sans risquer leur vie? " Demanda Legolas d'un air suppliant.

- "En vous servant de votre instinct, cher prince. Suivez votre coeur" Dit la Dame

- "Dois-je attendre un signe quelconque? "

- "Dès que vous sentirez la terre trembler sous vos pieds, vous trouverez le courage et la détermination pour agir. Mais n'oubliez pas que seul Anduril peut mettre fin au sortilège qui maintient prisonnier l'immortalité qu'il aura prise. " Dit Galadriel sur un ton d'avertissement.

- "Alors je devrai l'affronter" Dit Legolas en réfléchissant a un moyen d'agir.

- "Sans aucun doute. Anduril ne connaît pas toute la puissance qu'il a entre les mains. Vous devrez jouer sur son ignorance. " Dit-elle

Legolas se sentait complètement dépassé par le très grand nombre d'informations qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Il semblait découragé et secoua la tête négativement. Galadriel sourit à sa confusion et lui dit avec douceur :

- "Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, croyez-moi. Seulement, pour réussir votre tâche, il vous faudra le provoquer et de façon brusque et dure. Vous aurez droit à des reproches, mais il faudra persister et ne pas abandonner. C'est l'unique façon que vous aurez de le faire agir en votre faveur. " Dit encore la Dame en posant sa main sur l'épaule du prince.

Legolas ferma les yeux et secoua la tête a nouveau. Il ne se sentait pas près, il se sentait incapable de mettre la vie de personnes chère à son cœur en danger. Il baissa la tête et dit pour lui-même :

- "Je ne pourrai pas, je ne me sens pas le cœur assez solide pour endurer ça… je ne pourrai pas… je ne pourrai pas…"

Il se sentit secoué légèrement et il put entendre une voix douce à son oreille qui l'appelait par son nom.

- Legolas… Legolas…. Vous m'entendez? Je vous en pris Legolas ouvrez les yeux

Legolas ouvrit enfin les yeux et rencontra le regard d'Isil qui semblait très inquiète pour lui. Il l'a regarda avec surprise et comprit qu'il était sorti de son rêve. Dans un élan impulsif, il serra Isil dans ses bras, soulagé de la voir devant lui. Isil fronça les sourcils et lui dit avec étonnement :

- Legolas? Est-ce que ça va? Demanda t-elle en le regardant avec crainte, lorsqu'elle le repoussa devant elle, tout en le détaillant de la tête au pied a la recherche de blessure quelconque.

Legolas la regarda en souriant et la reprit dans ses bras et lui dit à l'oreille :

- Je vais bien, je vais même magnifiquement bien… Dit Legolas heureux pour la première fois depuis un bon moment.


	34. Chapter 34  Un plan audacieux

Chapitre 34 – Un plan audacieux

Legolas se redressa avec l'aide d'Isil et regarda autour de lui. Il voyait bien qu'il n'était plus avec Boromir et Aragorn. Il vit plusieurs hommes qui lui était inconnus et comprit qu'ils avaient été enfermés avec les hommes d'Halbarad. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Isil et lui demanda :

- Vous? Ça va?

- Moi je vais bien, mais vous, vous avez reçus un bon coup sur la tête. Dit Isil en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé au juste? Je n'ai que peu de souvenir de ce qui est arrivé après la décision de Boromir. Dit Legolas.

- Vous avez voulue intervenir, mais malheureusement, Anduril a été plus rapide que vous. Si mon père ne l'avait pas menacé de ne pas faire ce qu'il attendait de lui, vous seriez mort. Nous sommes en vie, mais …

- Anduril n'a jamais tenu parole, ce n'est que temporaire j'en ai bien peur. Dit alors un homme près de la jeune femme.

Legolas le regarda curieusement et Isil lui sourit en faisant les présentations.

- Voici Madril, se second officier ici. Le bras droit d'Halbarad dit elle en voyant l'homme s'incliner devant Legolas.

- Je vous reconnais, vous êtes un des rôdeurs du Nord qui avez accompagné Aragorn sur le chemin des morts, c'est bien ça? Dit le prince elfique.

- Oui en effet, j'étais là avec les fils d'Elrond… Eux ce sont mes hommes, si vous avez besoin de nous, nous sommes disponible… dit Madril en montrant les autres prisonniers avec eux.

- Nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide possible c'est certain. Il nous faut gagner du temps jusqu'à l'arrivé des renforts. Dit Legolas en regardant les installations.

- Vous avez un plan je suppose? Demanda Madril

Legolas regardait un peu partout à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder les mercenaires et s'informa des allés et venus des hommes d'Anduril. Il demanda à Madril avec sérieux :

- Combien de gardes à l'extérieur?

- Il en passe à toutes les deux minutes. Nous avons calculé leur temps de passage. Dès qu'un garde passe devant le bâtiment, un autre apparaît au bout de la rue. Il attend de voir revenir un autre garde pour continuer sa surveillance. Dit Madril

- Donc, il y a de forte chance que personne ne voit se ce qui se passe ici à cette distance. Dit Legolas pensif.

- Si vous espérez forcer la porte et courir jusqu'à l'arrière des bâtiments, oubliez ça… dit Madril déçus de son plan.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai l'intention de faire non plus. Dit Legolas en regardant la bougie sur la table avec un sourire en coin.

Madril comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et fronça les sourcils craintifs. Il lui demanda avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix :

- Vous voulez mettre le feu ici?

Isil agrandit les yeux de surprise et s'approcha de lui pour bien écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle ne put retenir un commentaire et lui dit brusquement :

- Mais vous n'y pensez pas j'espère! Nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous enfuir si les gardes décident de ne pas venir à notre secours! Ce sont des mercenaires, ils croiront à un piège c'est certain. Ils ne mordront pas à cette stratégie. Dit Isil

- Je pense plutôt que oui. Comme vous dites, ce sont des mercenaires et ils connaissent le but de leur tâche. Si le feu attire l'attention du voisinage, il est certain qu'une patrouille viendra jusqu'ici. Je ne crois pas qu'ils sont intéressés à ce que ça se produise. Ajouta le prince fier de son idée.

Madril approuva de la tête et appuya le plan du prince. Seulement, il s'inquiétait pour la sécurité de la jeune femme et la sienne et lui dit :

- C'est un bon plan, mais qui risque de causer des problèmes… Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre sans que personnes ne soit blessé?

- En provoquant une dispute entre vous. Je sais que ça vous semble un peu rustre, mais ce sont des mercenaires, ils ne sont pas sans savoir que c'est possible. De plus, ce sera à vous de décider quand sera le meilleur moment pour se faire. Je ne crois pas que ni Isil, ni moi ne resteront ici assez longtemps pour vous aider avec ce plan. Dit Legolas qui voyait beaucoup d'activité du coté de la prison de ses amis.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Madril en le rejoignant à la fenêtre pour voir Anduril et quelques hommes amener Boromir et Aragorn vers la maison.

- Au moins nous savons que Boromir et Aragorn ne seront plus dans ce bâtiment. Il est certain qu'ils vont se servir d'Isil ou même de moi pour la suite. Dans ces conditions, dès notre départ, ce sera à vous et vos hommes à faire en sorte d'attirer leur attention pour vous sortir de cet endroit. Dit Legolas en retournant près de la table ou se trouvait la chandelle.

Madril prit une profonde respiration et secoua la tête négativement. Par contre, ses hommes aimaient le plan du prince. C'était risqué, mais c'était le seul moyen de faire quelque chose. Isil fronça les sourcils et dit à Legolas inquiète :

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites parce que moi je n'aime pas beaucoup votre plan. Dit-elle en le regardant sévèrement.

Legolas lui sourit tendrement et entoura les épaules de la jeune femme pour l'attirer contre lui. Il embrassa sa tempe et lui dit avec douceur. :

- Allons Isil, vous savez très bien que je ne laisserai jamais personne vous faire de mal. Ayez confiance en moi et tout ira bien. De plus, si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau, Boromir me le fera payer chèrement. Et je ne parle pas d'Aragorn et même Faramir…

- Très bien j'ai compris…. Je vous fais confiance… dit elle en rougissant au beau sourire que lui faisait le prince.

Madril intervint à ce moment et demanda au prince :

- Que doit-on faire?

- D'abord il faut avoir la participation de tous… Voila ce que je propose….

Legolas expliqua son plan à Madril et ses hommes sans se séparer d'Isil qui rougit violemment, mais qui se sentait tellement bien tout à coup.


	35. Chapter 35  Pour provoquer Anduril

Chapitre 35 - Pour provoquer Anduril

Boromir et Aragorn avaient amené dans la salle des rencontres de la maison principale, sous très bonne escorte. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait rien faire, ils étaient trop bien surveillés. Anduril était tout sourire et confiant du déroulement de son projet. C'était plus facile qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Pour lui, Isil n'était plus une menace, mais un bon moyen de faire changer d'avis Boromir. C'était une arme des plus efficaces pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il se sentait en position de force et sa confiance était inébranlable. Il pouvait même se permettre de rêver à son entrée au palais de Minas Tirith. Il regarda Boromir de façon malicieuse et lui dit :

- Le peuple sera au comble de la joie lorsqu'il apprendra votre retour. Dit Anduril

- Le peuple n'a que faire de moi. Je suis mort pour lui depuis plus de 20 années. Dit Boromir froidement en le regardant de ses yeux brûlants de rage.

- Les habitants du Gondor n'oublient jamais leur héros. De plus, vous aurez enfin ce que vous méritez. Dit Anduril le sourire aux lèvres.

- Évidemment, vous serez là pour me conseiller, me dire quoi faire. Ajouta Boromir brusquement.

- C'est ce qui est prévu en effet. Le peuple ne pourra pas contredire un ordre de son fils chéri. Dit encore Anduril

- Alors, dites-moi en quoi vous suis-je utile? Vous n'avez aucun besoin de moi pour diriger le Gondor. Dit Boromir sèchement.

- Mais le peuple à besoin d'un visage en qui il a confiance… Vous êtes cette personne, mon cher Boromir.

- Ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'envisageais mon règne. Dit Boromir sarcastiquement.

Aragorn eut du mal à retenir son fou rire et connaissant Boromir, il devait avoir du mal à ne pas en dire plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Anduril était de bonne humeur et racontait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme les nombreux amendements qu'il voulait faire en Gondor. Boromir l'écoutait à peine et Aragorn grimaçait à ses idées farfelues. Par contre, Aragorn voyait que son compagnon fixait avec intérêt la pierre d'Orion au cou d'Anduril. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que Boromir se tienne tranquille encore un moment. Il sentait que la chance allait tourner en leur faveur sous peu.

Malheureusement, Anduril n'était pas un homme patient et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son futur roi ne l'écoutait que distraitement, il fit un signe a son garde qui sortit rapidement. Aragorn comprit que quelque chose allait se produire. Au bout de quelques minutes, le garde entra dans la salle en poussant Isil devant lui et en tenant Legolas en joue. Boromir agrandit les yeux de surprise et dit à Anduril :

- Pourquoi avoir fait venir Isil et Legolas ici? Demanda Boromir

- Vous ne semblez pas vous intéresser à ce que je dis. Alors, pour garder votre attention, et pour m'assurer que vous me prenez au sérieux, je vais faire en sorte que vous soyez attentif à mes paroles. Dit Anduril d'une voix mordante.

Boromir sentait son cœur battre follement. Il avait du mal à se concentrer et en état de panique il regarda sa fille qui levait la tête fièrement devant Anduril. Il s'imaginait le pire et dans un élan de peur, il dit à Anduril :

- Que voulez-vous lui faire… Dites-moi que vous ne lui ferez rien…

- Mais je ne lui ferai rien, voyons! Au contraire, c'est elle qui fera quelque chose pour moi. Ajouta Anduril en prenant un arc des mains d'un des ses hommes qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

Isil fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard vers son père. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle prit l'arme et lui dit :

- Pourquoi me donnez-vous ça? Demanda Isil.

- Tu armes ton arc et tu vises le roi. Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Isil agrandit les yeux de surprise et vit que son père avait retenu son souffle. Elle prit une profonde respiration et défia Anduril du regard en lui disant :

- Non!... Je refuse. Dit-elle en laissant tomber son arme au sol.

- Dommage, ton père va mourir dans ce cas… dit Anduril en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il saisit son épée qu'il pointa sur le cœur de Boromir et appuya doucement sur la lame. Aragorn ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça et lui cria avec désespoir :

- Non! Je vous en pris… dit Aragorn.

- Ah non! Vous ne tenez pas à la vie on dirait. Dit Anduril en retirant son épée du cœur de Boromir.

Boromir soupira d'aise, mais il savait que ce n'était que partie remise. Il se rendit compte que peut-être qu'Anduril ne tiendrait pas parole. Il savait que la vie de Legolas était aussi en danger que celle de sa fille. Il dit alors à l'homme :

- Vous avez promis Anduril… La vie de Legolas et Isil…

- Et vous m'avez cru? Vous êtes bien naïf, mon cher Boromir. Vous vous êtes définitivement ramollie avec le temps… Isil, je te donne une dernière chance de faire ce pourquoi je t'ai élevé et entrainé. Dit Anduril plus durement et avec colère.

- Je ne tuerai pas le roi. Dit-elle en relevant la tête avec arrogance.

Isil s'était redressé bien droite et regarda Anduril avec son air familier. Aragorn sourit en coin et secoua la tête négativement. Elle était bien la fille de son père. Mais elle risquait les foudres d'Anduril si elle continuait de le provoquer de la sorte. Aragorn avait jeté un regard du côté de Legolas et fut surpris d'y voir un visage sans expression. Il fronça les sourcils intrigués par son attitude. Anduril suivit son regard et se dirigea vers Legolas et releva le menton de l'elfe de la pointe de sa lame et lui dit :

- Vous aimeriez le faire vous-même?

- Je préfère mourir plutôt que de vous obéir… traitre. Dit Legolas le plus froidement possible.

- Et je ne m'attendais pas à une autre réponse de votre part. Malheureusement, votre refus condamne votre amie ici présente. Dit Anduril en se dirigeant avec fermeté vers Isil

Anduril retira de son cou la pierre d'Orion qu'il fit miroiter devant les yeux de la jeune elfe au grand désespoir du roi et de Boromir.


	36. Chapter 36 La libération

Chapitre 36 - La libération

Aragorn se devait d'intervenir et d'un ton sec, il dit à Anduril :

- Pourquoi ne le faites vous pas vous-même Anduril? Dit le roi avec colère.

- Et me salir les mains de votre sang? Non, je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille voyons! Par contre, Isil a déjà fait une tentative dans ce sens, elle peut récidiver et cette fois, elle connaitra la potence. J'y veillerai personnellement. Dit Anduril en se tournant vers elle d'un air sadique.

Pour s'assurer de la collaboration de chacun de ses prisonniers, il montra à Isil et Legolas la pierre d'Orion et sourit malicieusement. Il put voir la peur dans les yeux d'Isil. Il la connaissait tellement bien, qu'il pouvait deviner ses moindres expressions. Mais l'attitude de Legolas l'agaçait par son manque d'émotions. Il avait discerné un léger tremblement lorsqu'il avait menacé Isil au moment de la capture. Cette fois, rien ne l'empêcherait d'arriver à ses fins.

Legolas savait que c'était le moment qu'il attendait depuis son arrivé dans la salle. Le geste d'Anduril et son air furieux lui indiquaient que cette fois, il se servirait de la pierre. Il releva la tête avec une certaine arrogance qui déplut à l'homme et lui fit même un sourire moqueur. Anduril sentait la colère monter en lui et cette fois il n'hésita pas une seconde et se présenta devant Isil.

Legolas avait du mal à se retenir d'intervenir, mais il se souvint des paroles de la Dame et garda le même air froid. Il sentait que tout se jouait la et attendit patiemment la réaction de l'homme. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas long à venir puisque Anduril menaçait très sérieusement Isil tout en observant la réaction de Legolas. Isil gardait toujours la tête haute et le défia plus encore du regard. L'homme fronça les sourcils furieux et dit à Legolas :

- Si vous ne le faites pas, elle mourra. Dit il

- Elle préfère la mort à la trahison. En ce qui me concerne, faites ce que vous voulez. Je ne tuerai pas le roi et elle non plus. Dit Legolas avec détermination.

- Dans ce cas, vous allez assister à un processus des plus inusité. Dit Anduril en commençant a réciter des paroles que seul Legolas et Aragorn comprirent.

Aragorn voulu se lever pour agir, mais fut vite rabattu sur son siège par deux gardes. Isil était trop loin de lui pour attirer son attention. Dès que la pierre commença à briller, Isil se tendit et sentit son corps être pétrifié sur place. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, hypnotisé par la lueur de la pierre.

Boromir avait lui aussi vue ce qui se passait et lui aussi tenta une intervention, mais comme son roi, il fut vite maîtrisé. Les deux hommes avaient beau crié autant à Isil qu'a Legolas que rien n'empêcha Anduril de continuer le processus. Legolas restait de marbre et attendait le bon moment pour agir sans risquer la vie de qui que ce soit. Il devait attendre encore juste un peu… encore un tout petit peu. Il attendait un signe qui survint avec l'arrivé d'Andros en catastrophe dans la salle en criant fortement :

- Seigneur Anduril, une garnison de Minas Tirith est en vue et approche rapidement. Ils vont entrer dans le village…

C'est à ce moment que des cris se firent entendre de l'extérieur confirmant la présence des renforts tant attendu. Legolas profita de la confusion de chacun pour se débarrasser de ses gardiens et saisir l'épée d'Anduril. Il put par le fait même libérer le roi qui aida Boromir a faire de même. Un combat s'en suivit entre les trois compagnons de la communauté et les hommes d'Anduril. Ce dernier sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle et sans attendre, il prit la fuite avec Andros laissant Isil s'effondrer au sol inconsciente. Il regarda la jeune femme une dernière fois et sourit satisfait d'avoir pu l'éliminer.

Dès que les mercenaires furent hors d'état de nuire, Boromir se précipita sur Isil et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il était au bord des larmes et tout doucement, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Oh non!... Isil… non, Isil je t'en pris…

Mais lorsqu'il retourna le corps inanimé de la jeune elfe, ce fut le choc. Il eu du mal a reconnaître celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il crut en mourir sur place. Il leva les yeux sur Aragorn qui était venu le rejoindre et il pu voir la même surprise dans les yeux du roi. Boromir dit alors :

- Dites moi que je rêve… Dites moi que je ne suis pas fou…

Aragorn ne savait pas plus quoi dire que lui. Son premier réflexe fut de trouve une réponse du coté de Legolas. Il vit l'elfe approcher et lui dit :

- Legolas… qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Vous savez quelque chose sur ….

Legolas se pencha à son tour et sourit en constatant que la femme que tenait Boromir dans ses bras n'était pas Isil, mais celle qu'il avait aimé autrefois. Il lui dit alors :

- C'est bien celle que vous croyez, c'est Indil de la Lorien, suivante de Lady Galadriel. Dit l'elfe.

- Mais… c'est impossible Legolas…. On nous a dit qu'elle était morte… dit le roi avec étonnement.

- C'est ce que Lady Galadriel a voulu faire croire à tout le monde… Ce que vous avez sous les yeux, c'est bien Indil. Vous ne rêvez pas Aragorn et vous n'ethos pas fou Boromir…

- Mais comment est-ce possible qu'elle soit… commença a dire Boromir avant que Legolas ne l'interrompre

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Je dois retrouver Anduril avant qu'il ne fasse une folie. Dit Legolas en se levant pour partir.

- Et Isil? Où est Isil? Demanda Boromir soudainement inquiet.

- C'est pour cette raison que je dois retrouver Anduril. Il n'a pas tué Isil, mais il a effectué un transfert entre Isil et sa mère. Dit l'elfe

- Vous voulez dire qu'Isil est une elfe à double vie? Demanda Aragorn les yeux agrandit par la surprise.

- C'est quoi un elfe a double vie? Demanda Boromir

- Aragorn vous expliquera. Je dois retrouver Anduril. Ajouta vivement Legolas avant de partir en courant hors de la salle.

Boromir le regarda partir et reporta ensuite son regard du coté d'Aragorn. Il avait rapproché Indil plus près de son cœur et dit au roi :

- Je vous en pris Aragorn, dites moi ce qu'a voulu dire Legolas et expliquez moi ce qu'est un elfe a double vie. Dit Boromir suppliant.

Aragorn sourit et aida Boromir à reposer Indil au sol afin de l'examiner et lui raconter ce qu'il savait des elfes a double vie.


	37. Chapter 37  Le choc

Chapitre 37 – Le choc

Comme prévus, ce fut Noïré qui donna le signal de l'attaque en incitant les montures libres à faire le plus de bruit possible et foncer en direction du village à toute vitesse. Au même moment, un feu se déclara dans le bâtiment ou était retenus prisonnier les hommes d'Hallbarad. Ce qui causa une panique parmi les mercenaires qui ne savaient plus ou donner de la tête.

Faramir avait réussit à s'introduire dans la maison et attendit le bon moment pour agir. Lorsque ce fut le moment, il déploya ses hommes partout dans la maison et dans la cour. Il y avait des combats un peu partout, autant dans la maison que dans la cour intérieure du village. Halbarad cherchait le roi et Boromir qu'il savait quelque part dans la maison.

Soudain, Halbarad sentit une présence ennemie près de lui et au moment ou il se retourna, il croisa le regard d'Anduril. Il rugit et fonça sur lui, mais il était trop loin pour le rejoindre et eu du mal à se faufiler jusqu'à l'endroit ou il était. Faramir aussi l'avait vue et voulue le poursuivre, mais Halbarad le retint et lui dit :

- Je m'occupe de le suivre et vous trouver le roi. dit le chef de la sécurité du village en retenant Faramir par le bras.

Puis, Ils purent entendre la voix de Legolas qui venait vers eux et qui dit d'une voix forte :

- Halbarad, Faramir… par ici… Le roi est dans la salle d'audience.

Faramir ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit dans la pièce en question. Legolas en profita pour dire à Halbarad :

- Je vais à la poursuite d'Anduril. Dit Legolas.

- Je viens avec vous…

- Non, je dois le faire moi-même. Occupez-vous plutôt de Faramir. Le choc sera plus dur pour lui lorsqu'il verra qui est le Seigneur de Cal Dum. Dit le prince le regard suppliant.

Halbarad approuva et laissa Legolas se lancer à la poursuite d'Anduril. Il entra dans la salle d'audience et vit Faramir en compagnie d'Aragorn. Plus loin, il put voir Boromir de dos qui caressait la chevelure d'une femme qui de toute évidence n'était pas Isil. Il fronça les sourcils sans rien dire et approcha de Boromir. Il lui dit alors :

- Vous savez qu'il va vous voir et vous reconnaître. Dit Halbarad.

- Je sais… je sais… dit Boromir en baissant la tête et les yeux au sol vers Indil.

Halbarad regarda la femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Isil et lui demanda intrigué :

- Qui est-ce? Ce n'est pas….

- C'est Indil… Et ne me demandez pas comment elle est arrivé ici, je n'en sais rien. La seule chose que je sais par contre, c'est qu'Anduril s'est servit de la pierre sur Isil et que c'est elle qui est apparut à sa place. Isil est une elfe à double vie et….

Boromir se tut lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son frère qui demandait à Aragorn :

- Et Isil? Ou est Isil?...

Aragorn n'eu pas le temps de le retenir que Faramir se précipita près du corps de la femme au sol. Il s'arrêta net lorsque le Seigneur de Cal Dum leva les yeux sur lui. Faramir crut mourir sur place en le regardant. Il porta la main à son cœur et sentit la main du roi sur son épaule. Un tas d'émotion traversait son esprit et avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il était troublé et confus à la fois et sentant qu'il devait dire quelque chose, il dit à l'homme qui s'était relevé pour lui faire face d'une voix chevrotante et faible :

- Boromir?… Non… ce n'est pas possible… Vous ne pouvez pas être lui… dit Faramir

Boromir regarda le roi qui fit un léger sourire en coin pour l'encourager. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se cacher dorénavant. Il baissa les yeux au sol et lui dit

- Oui Faramir, c'est bien moi…

Malheureusement, la réaction de Faramir fut bien différente de ce que s'attendait tout le monde. L'Intendant recula d'un pas et regarda Boromir avec colère. Il dit alors froidement :

- Non… Boromir est mort… Mon frère est mort depuis plus de vingt années….

- J'ai été sauvé par les elfes des rivières et…

Boromir fit un pas vers lui, mais Faramir recula à nouveau afin d'éviter tout contact avec lui. Il était tellement confus que la seule façon qu'il eu d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait c'était par la colère. Il se précipita sur lui et lui asséna un coup de poing au visage et l'entraîna au sol avec lui. Il était tellement furieux qu'il en pleurait. Il continuait de marteler Boromir de coup de poing lorsque Halbarad le saisit a bras le corps pour l'éloigner du Seigneur des lieux. Aragorn aida Boromir à se relever et Faramir lui dit alors avec la rage au cœur :

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu de ton sauvetage… tu es mon frère et ta seule famille. J'ai crus mourir de chagrin quand j'ai appris ta mort… tu n'as jamais pensée à moi dans tout ça, à ce que je pouvais ressentir….

Boromir ne pouvait rien dire puisqu'il savait très bien que Faramir avait raison. Il baissa les yeux au sol et Aragorn sentit le besoin d'intervenir. Il dit à son Intendant avec douceur :

- Il ne pouvait rien vous dire Faramir…

- Pourquoi? Parce que c'était votre décision que de me cacher ça? Dit Faramir furieux.

- Ce n'était pas la décision du roi, mais la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas retourner à Minas Tirith, pas après ce que j'avais fait…

- À cause de ta tentative de prendre l'anneau à Frodon? Et alors?... Je suis ton frère Boromir, et je t'aime inconditionnellement. Tu savais très bien que je t'aurais pardonné tout ce que tu faisais… Mais non, il a fallu que tu te caches pour ne pas montrer ta honte. Je me suis ridiculisé par ma peine, j'ai pleuré des semaines, des mois et même des années devant tout le monde. J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre, à reprendre une vie normale sans toi. J'ai fais un fou de moi pendant toutes ses années et pourquoi? Pour rien…

Boromir le regardait avec peine et ne pu rien ajouter au chagrin de son frère. Il n'avait pas la force de se justifier. Faramir avait raison sur toute la ligne. Voyant que Boromir ne lui répondait pas, il se redressa fièrement et se libéra de l'emprise d'Halbarad et dit sèchement à son frère :

- Si seulement tu avais des regrets de ce que tu m'as fais subir comme peine… Mais je vois qu'il n'en est rien… Mon frère Boromir est mort il y a plus de vingt ans et il le restera pour moi. Vous n'êtes pas Boromir, Boromir est mort pour moi et pour le Gondor. J'ai perdu mon frère pendant la guerre Dit Faramir en se retirant pour quitter les lieux rapidement les larmes aux yeux.

Boromir voulu le rejoindre, mais Halbarad lui barra le chemin et lui dit avec douceur, mais fermement :

- Non… je vais le suivre… Vous avez mieux à faire. Dit Halbarad en lui montrant la femme au sol.

Aragorn approuva et se pencha à nouveau sur Indil qui était toujours inconsciente. Boromir avait oublié Indil quelques minutes et revint à la réalité. Il laissa Aragorn examiner a nouveau la femme et après un bref examen, il permis a Boromir de prendre Indil dans ses bras afin de la transporter dans une chambre pour l'installer plus confortablement. Il amena Indil dans ses propres appartements et la déposa délicatement sur son lit. Une fois fait, Aragorn dit à Boromir :

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille maintenant. Au moins, elle n'est pas morte. Dit Aragorn en soulevant sa tête doucement pour placer un oreiller.

Boromir alluma une bougie près du lit et Aragorn profita de ce moment pour revenir sur ce qui c'était passé avec Faramir et lui dit :

- Je regrette que Faramir ait pris la nouvelle aussi durement. C'est le choc sans doute…

Boromir soupira lourdement et baissa la tête tristement. Il se sentait vraiment triste et lui dit :

- Peut-être, mais il est vrai que je l'ai fait souffrir inutilement. Vous aviez raison à l'époque, j'aurais dû lui dire que j'étais en vie. Il ne me pardonnera pas aussi facilement que vous ne le croyez. Dit Boromir un sanglot dans la voix.

- Alors je lui parlerai….

- Non, n'en faites rien. S'il veut me parler, il sait maintenant ou me trouver. Je dois payer pour mes erreurs du passé et…

- Vous avez assez payé pour vos erreurs Boromir et beaucoup plus que vous ne l'auriez dû. Je pense qu'il est temps de reprendre la place qui vous est dû. Dit le roi en suivant Boromir hors de la chambre pour laisser Indil se reposer.

Boromir secoua la tête négativement et lui dit en levant les yeux sur lui le regard triste et défait :

- Non Aragorn, je ne retournerai pas en Gondor… surtout s'il ne veut pas de ma présence là-bas.

- Il finira par se calmer et par comprendre votre geste. Vous verrez. Dit le roi encourageant.

Boromir sourit de force et vit dans le coin du petit salon attenant à la chambre, son épée et la saisit au passage avant de sortir des appartements. Il dit alors à Aragorn :

- Je vais voir comment ça se passe dehors. Vous devriez rester auprès d'Indil et attendre le retour de Legolas. Dit Boromir en s'assurant que sa lame était bien effilé.

- Très bien, mais soyez prudent. Ne faites pas de folie surtout. Je tiens à vous revoir en vie. Dit il en souriant.

- Vous êtes bien le seul. Dit Boromir le visage sérieux.

- Isilmé et Indil aussi j'en suis sur. Dit encore le roi

- Alors je le ferai pour elles. Dit Boromir en le quittant rapidement pour constater les dommages fait à son village.

Aragorn le regarda partir et retourna auprès d'Indil à attendre qu'elle se réveille.


	38. Chapter 38 La fin D'Anduril

Chapitre 38 – La fin d'Anduril

Pendant qu'Aragorn surveillait Indil, que Boromir aidait les habitants du village à retourner chez eux et que Faramir tentait d'oublier la trahison de son frère, Legolas suivait pas à pas les traces d'Anduril. Ce dernier avait pris la fuite par une porte qu'il avait trouvée dans les cuisines et qui menait sur un sentier derrière le village jusqu'aux montagnes. Par contre, le chemin était très accidenté ce qui ralentissait la progression des deux hommes.

Legolas suivit le même tracé qu'eux et au bout de quelques minutes, il put voir Anduril et Andros qui faisaient une pause. Il sourit en coin et ne voulant pas perdre de temps, il fit irruption devant eux en disant malicieusement :

- Vous vouliez nous fausser compagnie Seigneur Anduril? Dit Legolas l'épée bien en vue devant lui près au combat.

Anduril était surpris de le voir déjà devant lui et d'un signe de tête, il ordonna à Andros de s'attaquer à lui. Malheureusement pour le garde de la tour, Legolas ne lui donna aucune chance et d'un mouvement vif et rapide, il coupa la gorge de son opposant. Andros s'écroula au sol, la mort dans les yeux.

Legolas se tourna vers Anduril et lui sourit de façon à ce que le conseiller du Gondor tremble de peur. Mais Anduril se redressa fièrement et leva l'épée contre lui. Évidemment, les premiers coups portés par l'homme étaient pour tester la défense de l'elfe, mais ce ne fut pas long que le combat s'engageât avec plus d'énergie au bout d'un certain temps. Legolas savait qu'il pouvait le battre rapidement, mais il se souvint aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre fin au sortilège sur Isil lui-même. Pour ça, il devait le provoquer et attiser sa colère.

Legolas devait admettre qu'il était encore très habile malgré son âge avancé. Il lui dit alors qu'il repoussait l'homme plus loin :

- Vous êtes encore excellent pour un vieillard Seigneur Anduril. Dit Legolas sur un ton moqueur.

- Merci du compliment, mais je peux faire mieux. Si vous croyez me tuer facilement, vous verrez que je vais vous faire très bonne opposition et qui sait! aurais-je de la chance. Ajouta Anduril en étudiant son adversaire.

- Ça m'étonnerait que vous puissiez me blesser. Mais je veux bien m'amuser avec vous un peu. Dit Legolas en le regardant de façon a faire réfléchir Anduril avant d'agir.

Ce petit manège dura un bon moment et Legolas en eut assez. Il se porta l'attaque avec un peu plus d'intensité. Anduril se mit à rire en surprenant le regard de Legolas sur la pierre d'Orion qu'il avait au cou. Cette fois, Anduril comprit ce que l'elfe voulait faire et lui dit sarcastiquement :

- Je suppose que vous voulez ça?... Est-ce que vous savez que si cette pierre est détruite, Isil ne retrouvera jamais son immortalité? Vous la condamnée à la mort, dans de terribles souffrances en plus. C'est ce que vous voulez? Dit Anduril qui avait retiré brusquement la pierre de son cou pour la montrer à Legolas.

- J'en sais plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer Anduril. C'est pour cette raison que je la veux intacte. Dit le prince en attaquant avec plus d'empressement.

Anduril parait tous les coups sans problèmes et au bout d'un certain temps, il perdit patience. Legolas profita de sa mauvaise humeur pour porter des coups plus dur, plus violent. Il réussit même à couper sa tunique au bras et lui infliger une blessure mineure. Cette fois, Anduril avait besoin de ses deux mains pour bloquer les coups et dans un élan de colère il dit à l'elfe :

- Vous êtes vous-même excellent, Prince Legolas, mais pas assez pour m'empêcher de mettre fin au rêve de sauver Isil. Avec votre geste, vous venez de condamner Isil à de terribles souffrances. Dit Anduril

Legolas attendait ce moment depuis un certain temps et vit Anduril lancer de toutes ses forces la pierre d'Orion en bas de la falaise. Legolas eut comme réflexe de se précipiter du côté de la falaise, mais fut saisi par la jambe par Anduril l'empêchant ainsi d'intervenir. Legolas fut surpris pas l'intervention d'Anduril et il se retourna vers lui pour entreprendre un combat corps à corps avec lui.

L'homme était fort, plus que Legolas ne le crut en fait. Seulement, après quelques minutes de combat, Legolas devait mettre fin à cet affrontement. Il se leva et chercha son épée des yeux, mais au moment où il voulut la saisir, il vit une lame sous ses yeux. Anduril riait méchamment et lui dit :

- Je vous avais dit que la chance pourrait m'être favorable et je pense que c'est le cas maintenant. Dit Anduril fièrement.

- N'en soyez pas si sur Anduril, vous ne m'avez pas encore battu. Dit Legolas

- Mais bien sûr que je vous ai battus…

Legolas recula légèrement lorsqu'il vit apparaître la lame d'une épée à travers le corps d'Anduril. Il vit Anduril se tendre à l'extrême, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Une petite main se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme pour l'obliger à s'agenouiller et Legolas vit le visage pâle d'Isil qui se pencha vers Anduril en lui disant à l'oreille :

- Tu m'as dit un jour de ne jamais hésiter au moment de tuer. Et bien là, je n'hésite pas. C'est le seul bon conseil que tu m'as donné dans ma vie. Dit elle en le poussant du pied.

Seulement, l'effort qu'elle avait fait pour tuer Anduril fut trop important et elle se laissa choir au sol épuisé et fatigué. Legolas se précipita sur elle pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle qu'elle avait difficile. Il la souleva pour l'installer à l'ombre d'un arbre et retira sa tunique pour la réchauffer. Elle était glacée et tremblante de froid. Il prit place près d'elle pour la serrer contre lui et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que ça va? Vous n'êtes pas blessé?

- Non… je ne crois pas… Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé dès qu'Anduril m'a montré la pierre… Mais qu'est ce que je fais dans ce genre de vêtement? dit Isil en regardant la longue robe jaune qu'elle portait avec dédain.

Legolas ne put retenir un sourire tellement il était content de la savoir en vie. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec douceur et passion. Lorsqu'il coupa le contact de sa bouche, Isil avait retenu son souffle incapable de dire un mot. C'était une sensation absolument magnifique pour elle. Legolas lui dit avec bonne humeur :

- C'est une longue histoire, mais je peux vous dire que grâce à vous, vous avez libéré votre mère et que…

- Ma mère? Mais ma mère est morte…

- Plus maintenant… Elle est bien en vie et est présentement avec Boromir… Venez, retournons au village et je vous raconterai tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Dit le prince amusé par son regard pétillant.

Legolas se leva pour l'aider à se redresser et Isil sentit une chaleur la réchauffer tout à coup et comprit que la proximité du prince n'était pas étrangère à cette sensation. Elle lui dit alors :

- Vous pouvez m'embrasser encore s'il vous plait?

Legolas la regarda avec surprise et ne put retenir son fou rire et lui dit une fois l'amusement passé :

- Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Il se pencha vers elle à nouveau et l'embrassa avec encore plus de douceur et de passion que précédemment.


	39. Chapter 39 Bilans et explications

Chapitre 39 - Bilan et explications

Lorsque tous les hommes d'Anduril furent soit capturés ou tués, les survivants devaient passer entre les mains d'Halbarad. Malheureusement pour eux, c'était presque pire que la mort. Halbarad avait des méthodes bien à lui pour faire parler les gens et plusieurs se mirent à table afin de mettre à jour un énorme complot. Suite à son interrogatoire, Halbarad avait appris beaucoup de choses sur les intentions d'Anduril. Heureusement, l'ancien conseiller de Denethor avait déjà reçu sa sentence et ce fut aux pieds des mercenaires que son corps sans vie fut exposé. Ce ne fut pas difficile par la suite d'avoir les informations nécessaires de leur bouche.

Par contre, il restait encore beaucoup à faire pour permettre à la population du village de reprendre une vie normale. Boromir ne resta pas à rien faire et s'impliqua dans la reconstruction des bâtiments endommagés. Tous les soldats du Gondor mettaient la main à la pâte et en quelques jours, l'endroit était devenu acceptable pour fonctionner. Ce fut en fin de journée, quelques jours après avoir restauré l'ensemble des bâtiments qu'Aragorn réunit ses hommes pour faire le bilan des évènements.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle d'audience et chacun donnait son rapport au roi et au seigneur des lieux. Il restait quelques décisions à prendre et c'était le moment. Aragorn avait écouté tout le monde et avec l'accord de Boromir, il avait donné son approbation sur plusieurs points. Mais il restait encore quelque chose qu'il tenait à discuter et la présence de Faramir n'aidait pas beaucoup. Son regard dur et froid à l'endroit d'Aragorn et Boromir rendait l'atmosphère tendue.

- Maintenant que la situation du village est à toute fin pratique réglée, nous devons discuter des prisonniers. Dit le roi avec sérieux.

- Ancir attend que le forgeron termine de lui fabriquer des chaines pour les prisonniers et il sera en route pour Minas Tirith. Ils resteront dans la tour jusqu'à leur procès. Quant au corps d'Anduril, nous le ramènerons chez lui ou sa famille s'en occupera. Dit Faramir froidement.

- Bien… Et toi Halbarad? Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir ici avec la sécurité? Demanda le roi.

- J'ai l'intention de recruter d'autres gardes parmi les garçons du village. Je commencerai leur entrainement dès que ce sera possible. Dit l'ancien rôdeur.

- Parfait… Maintenant que le gros des travaux est fait ici, j'aimerai bien avoir des explications au sujet du miracle que nous avons eu la chance de voir. Dit Aragorn en regardant Legolas.

Legolas sourit en coin et voyait bien que tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres pour connaître la suite. Il dit alors avec malice :

- Vous voulez que je vous dise comment j'ai appris l'existence de la pierre d'Orion? Comment j'ai su qu'Isil avait un don? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'Indil revienne à la vie? Vous pausez beaucoup de questions je trouve. Dit le prince en étirant le suspense le plus longtemps possible.

Halbarad rugit et soupira lourdement en regardant du côté du roi et de Boromir qui souriait de la situation. Le Seigneur de Cal Dum connaissait assez l'elfe pour savoir qu'il pouvait faire damner tout le monde. Il avait réussi avec Gimli le nain et ce ne serait pas différent avec Halbarad. Il vit alors Legolas se lever de table et regarder les participants avec une certaine arrogance qui le fit sourire plus encore.

- Vous allez nous le dire oui ou non! Dit Halbarad impatient.

- Bien sûr que je vais vous le dire. Mais d'abord, je dois vous parler de mon rêve. Dit le prince.

- Votre rêve? Mais je croyais que les elfes ne rêvaient jamais? Dit Halbarad surpris.

- Pour la majorité c'est vrai, mais c'était plus une visite en fait. Galadriel est venu me voir dans mon sommeil et m'a parlé d'Isil et son don particulier. Dit Legolas en regardant Boromir.

- Quel genre de don? Demanda Faramir

- Elle possède le don de double vie, ce qui veut dire qu'elle peut avoir en elle l'âme et l'esprit de quelqu'un autre. Dit Legolas

- Vous voulez dire que cette femme… cette Indil est sa mère et qu'elle vivait en elle? Demanda Faramir.

- En effet, c'est ce que m'a dit Galadriel. Pour faire une histoire courte, lorsqu'Indil donna naissance à sa fille, la dame de la Lorien a remarqué qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre. Galadriel lui a donc offert de partager la vie d'Isilmé. Indil accepta et grâce à la magie des elfes, l'âme et l'esprit d'Indil ne firent qu'un avec Isilmé. Pour ce qui est de son corps physique, une simple goutte de sang sur un objet magique pouvait la préserver dans cet objet jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit libérée. Ajouta Legolas.

- Et cet objet magique, c'est la pierre d'Orion. Dit Boromir. Intrigué de connaître la suite.

- Galadriel avait fait en sorte que sa suivante soit une partie intégrante de la pierre. Son âme et son esprit faisaient maintenant partie d'Isil. Seulement, ayant du sang mortel en elle, elle voulait que sa fille connaisse tout des hommes. Elle fut donc confiée à une femme d'un village non loin de la Lorien. La mère adoptive d'Isil connaissait la valeur de la pierre puisqu'elle connaissait bien Galadriel. Elle l'avait précieusement caché avec les effets d'Indil dans l'intention de lui remettre lorsqu'Isil serait en age de savoir quoi en faire. Dit Le prince.

- Et je suppose que la pierre d'Orion d'Anduril était en réalité celle d'Isil. Dit Halbarad.

- Exactement. Malheureusement, lorsque cette femme tomba malade, elle fit affaire avec Anduril et lui expliqua ce que cette pierre signifiait pour Isil. Il comprit assez vite qu'il avait entre les mains une pierre d'Orion. Il ignorait ce que contenait la pierre et avait une connaissance très limitée de son utilisation. Même en se documentant, il ne savait pas tout. Dit le prince.

- Mais en utilisant la pierre sur Isil, il croyait lui retirer son immortalité. Ajouta Aragorn

- Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est produit… Il a plutôt libéré Indil de sa prison et par le fait même, il a emprisonné Isil dans la pierre. Dit ensuite Halbarad.

- Ce qu'a fait Anduril fut effectivement le cas. En exposant la pierre d'Orion suffisamment longtemps devant Isil, il libérait Indil, mais attirait Isil dans la pierre. Le seul moyen de la libérer était de la détruire. Dit Legolas.

- Alors pour libérer Isil à son tour, vous deviez vous emparer de la pierre et la détruire. Dit Faramir.

- Je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même. C'est Anduril qui devait le faire puisque c'est lui qui a prononcé l'incantation. Lorsque je l'ai affronté, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il croit que je voulais récupérer la pierre d'Orion. Il a vite compris que c'était le but de ma poursuite. Mais il était tellement certain qu'en la détruisant il tuait Isil qu'il n'a pas hésité à le faire lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait perdre. En jetant la pierre contre les parois rocheuses de la falaise, il libérait Isil totalement. C'est à ce moment qu'elle est intervenue en prenant l'épée d'Andros pour mettre fin au jour de celui qui l'avait entrainé à tuer. Dit Legolas pour finir son histoire.

- Ce qui est le plus important c'est que tout est terminé. Dit Halbarad avec satisfaction.

- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé. Dit alors Boromir en se levant a son tour.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui et le fixèrent avec attention. Il se plaça devant le roi et lui dit sur un ton très sérieux :

- J'ai réfléchi à votre proposition concernant mon retour à Minas Tirith et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je ne retournerai pas a la cité.

- Mais pourquoi? Demanda Aragorn en connaissant la réponse.

Boromir regarda du côté de Faramir. Ce dernier évitait son regard et baissa les yeux. Ce fut ce qu'il attendait pour donner la suite de sa réponse au roi et il lui dit en relevant la tête fièrement :

- Il n'y a plus de place pour moi à Minas Tirith. J'ai été parti trop longtemps et j'ai réalisé que ma place était ici maintenant. C'est chez moi, et je m'y sens à l'aise. De plus, les habitants de Cal Dum ont fait beaucoup pour moi et je ne veux pas les abandonner, ils ont besoin de moi… De toute façon, je ne serai pas seul, Isilmé a manifesté le désir de rester avec moi un moment et puis il y a Indil, si elle veut bien rester aussi. Dit Boromir se sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Aragorn savait très bien qu'il ne disait pas tout. Faramir y était pour quelque chose, il en était sur. Il poussa l'audace jusqu'à lui demander subtilement :

- Êtes-vous sûr que c'est l'unique raison? Dit Aragorn en se tournant du côté de Faramir qui rougit violemment tout en baissant les yeux au sol.

Mais Boromir savait qu'il le faisait exprès et lui dit pour accentuer plus encore sa décision :

- Ma famille est ici dorénavant. Je n'ai plus personne à Minas Tirith…

Il avait la gorge nouée pas l'émotion et pour ne pas pleurer devant tout le monde, il dit à nouveau :

- Avec votre permission, je vais me rendre aux cuisines pour donner des ordres pour le repas de ce soir.

Sans attendre la permission du roi, il quitta la salle le cœur gros et les larmes aux yeux. Aragorn ne put retenir un air triste envers ses amis et secoua la tête négativement en regardant avec chagrin du côté de son Intendant. Ce dernier rougit plus encore sans rien dire.


	40. Chapter 40 Départ de Cal Dum

Chapitre 40 - Départ de Cal Dum

Aragorn avait tenté plusieurs fois de raisonner Faramir, mais ce dernier restait sur ses positions. Il était hors de question qu'il adresse la parole à Boromir. Halbarad aussi avait essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais il était encore trop sous le choc de cette découverte même après plusieurs jours. Malheureusement, Aragorn ne pouvait pas s'éterniser à Cal Dum et il annonça son départ à Boromir. Ce dernier était déçu, mais comprenait sa décision. Seulement, sa déception était plus sur l'attitude de son frère que le départ du roi et son escorte. Indil, voyait bien que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne se sentait pas bien et elle se devait de faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Dès l'annonce de leur départ, Faramir s'occupa des préparatifs laissant Aragorn passer le plus de temps possible avec son ami. Indil de son côté avait recommencé à sortir et était souvent vue avec Isil et ensemble discutèrent de la situation tendue entre Boromir et son frère. Indil connaissait toute l'histoire des deux frères et trouvait triste ce qui se passait entre eux. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait faire quelque chose pour mettre un terme à ce stupide malentendu.

Elle suivit donc Faramir dans l'écurie et se présenta au box de Noiré. La jument hennit doucement et entreprit de la brosser et lui parler avec douceur. Elle se mit même à chanter un air de la Lorien qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Faramir. Il se présenta devant l'entrée de l'enclos du cheval et écouta la douce mélodie d'Indil. Elle s'arrêta subitement et sans se retourner, elle dit à l'Intendant :

- Vous avez aimé cette mélodie Monseigneur. J'ignorais que les proches de la cour du roi s'attardaient dans les écuries pour seller les chevaux.

- Je le fais parce que j'en avais envie. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Si vous faites ça souvent, je comprends mieux comment vous avez réussi à amadouer Noïré. Selon ce que m'a dit Isilmé, vous êtes le seul à part elle à l'avoir monté. Dit Indil en se tournant pour lui faire face cette fois.

Faramir retint son souffle en la voyant. Isil ressemblait peut-être beaucoup à Boromir dans sa façon d'agir, mais elle avait le même visage doux et délicat de sa mère. Indil comprit qu'il l'observait avec attention et elle ne put retenir un sourire moqueur. Elle lui jeta ensuite un air qui obligea Faramir à lui répondre :

- Je sais qu'elle a parlé en ma faveur. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Ajouta Faramir.

- Oui vous avez raison, je sais qu'elle a parlé à Noïré. Elle fut docile n'est-ce pas? Continua de dire Indil tout en brossant la jument de sa fille.

- Elle a été très docile et très obéissante. Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. Sans son aide, j'ignore ce qui serait arrivé au roi…

Indil sourit avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'Intendant. Il sentit qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose et il décida d'aborder le sujet lui-même. Il regarda la jeune femme et lui dit :

- Je vois que vous êtes au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre Boromir et moi et je regrette que vous soyez mêlé …

- Je ne sais pas tout, mais suffisamment pour avoir ma propre opinion. Mais ne parlons pas de ça, c'est un problème qui ne me concerne pas. Je ne tiens pas à en discuter. Par contre, je sais que vous semblez triste qu'Isil ne retourne pas à Minas Tirith. Dit Indil en déposant la brosse sur le banc du box.

- En effet, je me sens un peu triste qu'elle ne puisse nous accompagner. Legolas sera déçu de revenir seul. Dit Faramir.

- Legolas est un elfe comme moi, il saura s'en remettre nous vous en faites pas. Il sait quoi faire s'il veut voir Isil. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ira bien loin de toute façon. Dit Indil.

- Et vous croyez qu'elle préfèrera rester ici plutôt que…

- Peut-être un jour retournera-t-elle à Minas Tirith, mais pour le moment, je pense qu'elle veut rester ici afin de mieux connaitre son père. Ça ne se fait pas, du jour au lendemain vous savez. Moi je connais ma fille, mais elle, elle ne me connait pas. Elle a besoin de temps avec nous pour mieux connaitre sa famille, vous ne croyez pas? Dit Indil en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Faramir sourit en coin et baissa les yeux. Indil s'arrêta un peu avant de quitter complètement l'écurie et lui dit pour le provoquer légèrement :

- Je sais que vous êtes déçus et tristes de la tournure des évènements. Mais la vie est trop courte pour garder rancune. S'il y a une chose que ma fille a apprise depuis qu'elle n'est plus sous la tutelle d'Anduril c'est d'apprendre à pardonner. Dit Indil en portant son regard sur lui de façon intense.

Faramir ne répondit pas et secoua la tête négativement. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il dit à la jeune femme :

- Je regrette, mais je n'en ai pas la force… j'ai eu mal, j'en ai trop souffert, ce sera difficile de lui pardonner. Dit Faramir sèchement.

- Et je suppose que lui n'en a pas souffert? Je suppose qu'il en a prit plaisir? Vous devriez en parler avec Aragorn ou Legolas. Vous seriez surpris de ce qu'ils pourraient vous dire. Dit-elle plus froidement.

Faramir sursauta au ton de sa voix. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui adresser la parole. Il lui dit timidement :

- Je suis sûr qu'il avait ses raisons…

- Mais vous n'en croyez pas un mot, malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qui en souffre le plus. Vous seul savez ce qui est le mieux à faire. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il n'a plus vingt ans. Ses meilleures années sont derrière lui. Ne tardez pas trop pour trouver la force nécessaire de lui pardonner. Il ne sera pas toujours ici à vous attendre. Dit Indil plus moqueusement.

- Mais rien ne l'empêche de venir à Minas Tirith. Dit Faramir sur le même ton.

- Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y retournera plus jamais et vous savez pourquoi. Ajouta Indil cette fois en lui tournant le dos.

- Non, je ne connais pas les raisons qui l'empêcheraient de venir…

- Mais c'est vous qui lui avez dit qu'il n'existait plus pour le Gondor. Il vous a écouté et il ne mettra plus les pieds dans votre cité. Vous êtes le seul qui pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Dit-elle plus brusquement

Faramir secoua la tête négativement. Il n'était pas assez important pour empêcher son frère de venir à Minas Tirith. Boromir ne se souciait que très peu de ce que son entourage pouvait dire. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait sans rien demander à personne. Il ne pouvait avoir changé à ce point…

Soudain, il vit Indil revenir vers lui plus doucement et retira de sa poche un objet qu'elle déposa dans le creux de la main de Faramir. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et la regarda avec étonnement. Indil sourit en coin et lui dit :

- Ceci vous appartient maintenant. Elle fut un souvenir pour moi, un gage d'amour de lui à moi, un moyen pour Isil de se rappeler qui elle était, maintenant ce sera votre souvenir, puisque c'est ce que vous voulez. Dit-elle tristement

Indil s'inclina légèrement devant lui et le quitta rapidement. Elle se sentait déçue par l'attitude de l'homme, mais elle ne pouvait le blâmer d'agir ainsi. Par contre, Faramir, lui, regarda ce qu'elle lui avait donné et lorsqu'il vit la bague des Intendants, il ne pu retenir ses larmes. Cette fois, il comprit que Boromir était bel et bien mort, perdu a jamais s'il ne faisait rien.


	41. Chapter 41  Des adieux émouvants

Chapitre 41 - Des adieux émouvants

Dès le lendemain matin, les troupes de Minas Tirith terminaient les derniers préparatifs pour le départ en direction du Gondor. Aragorn fit une dernière tentative pour convaincre Boromir de revenir à la Cité, mais c'était peine perdue. Le Seigneur de Cal Dum restait sur ses positions.

- Vous êtes certain de votre décision Boromir? Vous êtes sur que vous n'aurez aucun regrets?

Boromir sourit au roi et regarda Indil qu'il tenait contre lui de façon possessive. Aragorn voyait le regard amoureux de son compagnon et comprit assez rapidement qu'il ne changerait pas d'idée. Mais il voulait quand même essayer. Il n'avait rien à perdre à lui demander. Seulement, l'attitude froide de Faramir avait blessé énormément Boromir et pour ne pas rendre la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Aragorn préféra ne pas insister. Il voyait bien que Boromir suivait son frère des yeux dès qu'il le voyait de près ou de loin. C'était suffisant pour retenir son ami à Cal Dum.

Boromir regarda son ami rôdeur et secoua la tête négativement. Indil savait qu'il en avait le cœur brisé, mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir fait une tentative sur Faramir. Elle comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et elle savait qu'Aragorn aussi savait. Elle prit donc la parole pour éviter à Boromir de parler :

- Je ne crois pas que mon Seigneur a des regrets. Je pense plutôt qu'il espère votre départ rapidement. Si voyez ce que je veux dire. Dit elle moqueusement.

Aragorn ne put retenir un sourire et fit un air malicieux à Boromir et lui dit avec humour :

- Je comprends que vous vouliez refaire connaissance, mais rien n'empêche que vous pourriez revenir…

- Vous êtes persistant Sir, mais vous savez que c'est impossible dans les circonstances. Merci quand même. Dit Boromir en regardant au loin son frère qui terminait d'installer les bagages.

- Ne lui en veuillez pas trop Boromir… dit Aragorn

- Je sais, mais c'est difficile de… dit Boromir.

Il ne put rien dire de plus. Il sentit Indil serrer son bras et lui sourire avec affection. Mais pour Aragorn, il était hors de question que leur séparation se fasse dans la peine et le chagrin. Il voulu intervenir lorsque Indil lui dit :

- Je sais ce que vous voulez faire Monseigneur, mais ça ne serait pas une bonne idée pour l'instant. Dit Indil en regardant du coté de sa fille qui parlait à Faramir en compagnie de Legolas.

Boromir put voir sa fille en compagnie en sa compagnie. Il fronça les sourcils et dit pour se donner un air détaché :

- Elle ne devrait pas tenter de le persuader de me pardonner. Ce ne serait pas sincère de sa part de toute façon. Dit Boromir un peu frustré

Indil regarda le roi et ce dernier savait très bien qu'il ne pensait pas une minute ce qu'il disait. Mais il valait mieux laisser à Isil le soin de faire quelque chose. Il n'avait pas réussit et Indil non plus. Alors pourquoi ne pas la laisser faire? De toute façon, il était temps de partir et Aragorn se promettait bien de savonner son Intendant tout au long du chemin du retour. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer la seule chance de Faramir d'être réunit avec son frère. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vingt ans.

À l'air d'Indil, il était évident qu'elle y était pour quelque chose dans l'approche de sa fille sur son oncle. Il verrait bien ce que donnerait la suite. Et cette suite, il l'eut lorsque son ami Halbarad s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

- Votre escorte est prête votre Majesté. Dit l'ancien rôdeur en s'inclinant de façon exagéré.

Aragorn rugit et Boromir retrouva le sourire quelques secondes. Indil laissa alors les hommes entre eux et se dirigea vers sa fille. Cette dernière savait que si Faramir ne faisait rien maintenant, ce serait terminé pour toujours. Mais à son air, Faramir était resté sur ses positions. Mais Indil était une femme elfe déterminé et elle décida de faire une dernière approche, mais cette fois, très poignante. Aragorn avait vue Indil les quitter discrètement et la suivit du regard. Il était évident qu'elle cherchait à faire une dernière tentative.

Inquiet de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, Aragorn décida de mettre fin à leurs au revoir et salua Boromir et Halbarad en disant :

- Je ne perds pas espoir que nous nous reverrons à la cité Boromir. Je n'abandonnerai pas l'idée de votre retour parmi votre peuple. Dit le roi.

- Oubliez ça pour l'instant Aragorn, je ne retournerai pas à Minas Tirith… pas dans le moment du moins. Dit Boromir qui regarda du coté de son frère.

C'est à ce moment que les trois hommes purent voir le visage de Faramir changer d'expression. Ils virent l'Intendant saluer les deux femmes et retourner auprès de sa monture rapidement. Il leva ensuite les yeux du coté de Boromir que sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. C'était la fin, il le savait maintenant. Il baissa les yeux et sentit la main d'Halbarad sur son épaule qui le consolait. Aragorn soupira lourdement, mais garda le silence. Il serra Boromir dans ses bras et le quitta à son tour rapidement. Ce fut au passage qu'il remarqua l'air malin des deux femmes. Il dit alors à Indil :

- Vous avez dû lui dire quelque chose de fort désagréable pour qu'il vous quitte de façon aussi brutale. Dit Aragorn déçus de l'attitude de son Intendant.

- Ce ne fut pas agréable en effet, mais nécessaire. S'il ne réagit pas, c'est qu'il n'a aucun sentiment pour son frère, c'est sur. Dit Isil en levant la tête fièrement.

- J'espère pour vous que vous dites vrai. Dit le roi

- J'ai toute confiance en mes arguments Sir… Vous verrez, vous ne serez pas encore sortie que vous verrez la différence. Dit Indil un sourire en coin.

Aragorn n'osait pas lui demander ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais le sourire qu'affichaient les deux femmes ne lui disait rien de bon. Indil s'inclina devant lui, Isil fit de même et reprirent le chemin pour rejoindre Boromir. Isil dit à sa mère moins sur d'elle cette fois :

- Tu es certaine que ça va marcher?

- Attends, tu verras. S'il est le moindrement comme son frère, sensible et affectueux, il ne pourra résister. Dit Indil en souriant plus encore.


	42. Chapter 42 L'affrontrement Indil Faramir

Chapitre 42 – L'affrontement entre Indil et Faramir

Pendant que Boromir et Aragorn discutaient pour une dernière fois avant le départ, Indil se dirigea discrètement vers sa fille qui était en compagnie de Legolas et Faramir. Elle secoua la tête négativement en pensant à Boromir qui verrait son frère pour la dernière fois avant un très long moment.

Seulement, Elle voyait bien que Faramir n'était pas à l'aise face à Isil qui de toute évidence voulait faire quelque chose concernant son père. Elle approcha du groupe au moment ou Faramir lui demandait :

- Maintenant que tout est fini, qu'allez-vous faire? Lui demanda son oncle.

- J'ai besoin de rester loin de la Cité encore un moment. Dès que la nouvelle, concernant l'implication d'Anduril dans ce qui c'est passé, aura fait le tour du Gondor, les gens vont jaser et ils me pointeront du doigt. Alors il est préférable que je me fasse oublier un certain temps. De plus, j'ai une famille à découvrir. J'ai toujours rêvé vivre avec des parents bien à moi et maintenant que j'en ai, j'aimerais bien les connaître. Et puis, je ne peux pas laisser ma mère seule, elle a renoncé à son immortalité, donc, elle à tout à découvrir et qui de mieux que moi pour lui montrer les nouveautés que ce monde peut lui apporter. Dit elle en souriant tendrement à Faramir tout en regardant sa mère qui était resté à bonne distance.

Faramir sourit et prit sa main qu'il serra avec affection. Il pouvait comprendre son désir de vivre avec ses parents. Il lui demanda un peu inutilement :

- Vous ne reviendrez pas avec nous à Minas Tirith dans ce cas? Dit Faramir

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Et puis, mes parents ont besoin de moi. C'est l'endroit idéal pour refaire sa vie. Le roi comprend très bien que j'agis pour le mieux. Pour moi comme pour mes parents. Dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Isil n'avait pas fait allusion à son père, se contentant de ne parler que de sa mère. De cette façon, il ne se sentait pas menacé qu'elle aborde le sujet de son attitude face à lui. Legolas avait entendu parler de son refus de revenir à Minas Tirith et il demanda à la jeune femme :

- Alors c'est bien vrai? Vous ne voulez pas revenir à la Cité? Dit Legolas malicieusement.

- On a besoin de moi ici. C'est pourquoi je voulais saluer mon oncle avant qu'il ne prenne la route. Dit Isil en montrant Halbarad du doigt en compagnie des deux hommes.

Isil put voir sa mère se rapprocher d'eux et à son air, elle comprit qu'elle manigançait quelque chose. Elle dû reporter son attention sur Faramir qui lui parlait :

- Vous allez me manquer jeune fille, j'aurais aimé que vous puissiez vivre un peu avec nous…

- Pour faire quoi? Apprendre à vivre comme une vrai Gondorienne? Je peux apprendre ici vous savez!... J'ai une mère et un père pour ça. Dit Isil sur un ton sarcastique qui n'échappa point à Legolas

Le prince elfique aurait bien voulue dire quelque chose pour calmer la colère d'Isil qu'il sentait monter en elle. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de la regarder sévèrement. Isil dit alors plus doucement :

- Désolé, oncle Faramir, mais vous ne pouvez me blâmer de prendre la défense de mon père. Je suis très consciente qu'il à mal agit en vous cachant la vérité, mais je sais qu'il a ses raisons pour avoir agit ainsi. Mais je pense que vous avez aussi vos tords. Aucun de vous n'a raison dans cette affaire. Je respecte votre décision par contre. Vous avez choisis de l'ignorer et il le comprend. Il sait qu'il n'a plus sa place à Minas Tirith et il préfère vivre sa vie ici. Avec le retour de ma mère, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Vous ne pensez pas? Dit Isil en regardant le prince avec attention.

- Non en effet… je ne peux pas… dit Faramir en baissant les yeux timidement.

Indil sourit à la timidité de l'Intendant et salua Legolas discrètement et laissa sa fille continuer la conversation. Isil ajouta pour rassurer son oncle :

- J'avoue, par contre, que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Mais vous savez très bien que le moment est mal choisi. Dit Isil en lui souriant.

- Vous viendrez me voir au moins… Même si je ne…

- Mais bien sur, qu'elle ira vous rendre visite, ainsi qu'au roi. Ça lui fera plaisir de se rendre aussi en Ithilien par la même occasion pour voir le prince. Je compte sur vous mon ami pour en faire autant de votre coté. Rien ne vous empêche de venir faire un tour par ici vous-même. Quand a vous Monseigneur, je ne crois pas que nous aurons la chance de nous revoir. Dit Indil qui cherchait à attirer l'attention de Faramir sur elle.

Faramir ne pu retenir un air inquiet en voyant Indil s'imposer de la sorte. Mais quelque chose dans son esprit lui disait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Quand à Legolas, il avait sentis Isil se rapprocher de lui avec crainte. Elle aussi voyait que la tension avait augmenté d'un cran. Ce ne fut pas long qu'il se tendit à son intervention. Indil sourit en coin à son air et pour ne pas l'effaroucher, elle lui dit :

- Seigneur Faramir, je suis venue vous souhaiter un bon voyage jusqu'à la cité. J'espère que le chemin du retour vous sera favorable. Dit Indil

- Merci pour vos bons mots, Lady Indil. Dit Faramir en s'inclinant légèrement.

Indil sourit malicieusement, et ne pu retenir une remarque en lui disant :

- Vous n'allez pas saluer votre frère avant de partir Monseigneur? Demanda Indil sur un ton qui fit frémir Faramir.

- Je… je… je ne le pourrai pas… pas après ce qui s'est passé entre nous… Dit il froidement.

- Ah je vois! Alors vous lui en voulez encore à ce point?... Bon, très bien. Je lui ferai le message dans ce cas. Je trouve dommage que vous lui en gardiez rancune. Si votre frère n'avait pas été discret depuis son retour à la vie, vous n'auriez jamais eu la vie que vous avez maintenant…

- Je vous demande pardon?... J'aurais pu être ce que je suis même en sa présence. Dit Faramir un peu frustré.

- Vous croyez? Veuillez me pardonner mon audace, mais je doute fort que vous seriez ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui s'il avait été dans votre entourage. Je crois plutôt que vous auriez été son ombre comme à l'époque ou il accumulait la gloire et le succès. C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas revenir à la cité. Il voulait que vous preniez la place qui vous était dû. Il savait que vous en étiez capable. Il vous aimait assez pour vous permettre de vivre les honneurs comme lui l'avait connue. C'était votre tour… Mais à votre façon de réagir, vous agissez un peu comme votre père…

- Je ne suis pas comme mon père… au contraire….

- Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Dit Indil avec un calme qui fit peur à sa fille.

Legolas regardait la scène et se rendit compte que Faramir avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions. Il était confus et perturbé entre la colère et la peine. Isil serrait son bras inquiète de ce qui pouvait suivre entre eux. Mais Legolas commençait à comprendre ou elle voulait amener l'Intendant. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, mais l'idée était bonne. Il put voir Indil adoucir son air et le regarder avec tristesse. Elle en avait assez dit pour l'instant et elle dit à Faramir :

- Je souhaite seulement que vous preniez conscience de ce que vous faites Monseigneur. Réfléchissez bien aux conséquences de votre indifférence face à lui. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes ce que vous êtes grâce à lui. Je vous conseille de ne pas trop tarder pour trouver la force de lui pardonner un jour car j'ai bien peur que ce jour là, il ne soit trop tard. Dit Indil qui s'était rapproché de sa fille.

- Que voulez-vous dire au juste Indil? Demanda Legolas.

- Il n'a pas toute l'éternité devant lui, et à la façon dont il réagit à votre indifférence, je ne serais pas surprise qu'il se laisse aller au désespoir. Si un jour vous sentez le besoin de le voir, ce sera sur une pierre tombale que vous lui accorderez votre pardon. Dit Indil sèchement.

Faramir avait retenue son souffle un moment. Il était ébranlé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et ne sachant comment lui répliquer, il préféra se retirer que d'en entendre plus. Il salua les deux femmes en disant avec sérieux :

- Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez que je suis Lady Indil… De plus, Boromir a toujours été le meilleur du Gondor à mes yeux… Et il le sera toujours dans mon cœur… Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, nous sommes sur notre départ. Au revoir Milady. Dit Faramir en s'inclinant devant elle et en la quittant rapidement.

Isil regarda sa mère avec horreur et Legolas eu un sourire en coin comprenant ce qu'elle tentait de faire. Il vit Isil faire un geste en direction de Faramir, mais il retint son bras en lui disant :

- Non, laissez le, il a besoin de réfléchir. Je pense deviner ce que votre mère essaie de faire. Et si ça fonctionne…

- Comment pouvez-vous dire que ça peut fonctionner? Elle l'a pratiquement accusé de le tuer avec son indifférence. Dit Isil frustré.

- Exactement… Ajouta Indil en faisant volte face

Isil était tellement surprise qu'elle ne put rien dire. Legolas encouragea Isil à suivre sa mère pendant que lui allait voir Faramir. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle lui demanda :

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

- Pour le faire réagir comme il se doit. Il n'a pas comprit lors de ma première approche. De cette façon, il ne pourra plus nier qu'il fait une terrible erreur. N'es-tu pas d'accord avec mon idée? Dit Indil

- C'est une bonne idée, mais... Dit Isil confuse.

- Maintenant, laissons le réfléchir à tout ça et nous verrons ce qu'il fera. Dit Indil en prenant le bras de sa fille pour rejoindre Boromir.

Isil était encore plus confuse par ce que venait de dire sa mère et la suivit sans protester. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en priant que ce qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas inutile.


	43. Chapter 43 Un retour inattendu

Chapitre 43 – Un retour attendu

Faramir avait toujours été sensible de par sa nature. Il l'était devenu un peu moins avec les années, mais avec ce qu'il venait de vivre, tout ce qu'il avait acquis s'était envolé en fumée. Par contre, il avait su s'imposer comme l'avait souhaité Boromir tellement souvent. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte qu'il avait fallu la disparition de son frère bien-aimé pour devenir ce qu'il lui disait qu'il pouvait être.

Indil avait raison sur un point, il n'aurait jamais pu avoir la vie qu'il mène si Boromir était revenu de la guerre. Il n'aurait jamais été l'Intendant du Gondor, il n'aurait jamais été Prince de l'Ithilien non plus. Sans le savoir, la disparition de Boromir avait fait de lui l'homme dont rêvait son frère. Faramir se sentait triste à l'idée que Boromir avait préféré une vie retirée de tous pour lui faire une place de choix à la cour du roi. C'était un sacréfice qu'il n'aurait jamais put faire lui-même.

Il arrêta sa monture au beau milieu de la route à bonne distance des murs du village et ne put retenir ses larmes. Il avait quitté la cour de la maison du Seigneur de Cal Dum après sa conversation avec Indil très rapidement. Sur le moment, il avait cru bien faire, mais maintenant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait fui comme autrefois. Boromir n'aurait pas été fier de lui c'était certain.

Il avait pleuré pendant un très long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les sabots d'un cheval qui approchait à vive allure. Il s'était redressé et avait essuyé ses joues inondées de larmes avant de se retourner pour regarder qui le rejoignait. Il soupira d'aise en voyant arriver Legolas près de lui. Il attendit que l'elfe soit à ses côtés pour lui demander avec le plus de fermeté possible :

- Que faites-vous ici Legolas? Ne devez-vous pas être avec le roi?

- Aragorn peut très bien suivre sans moi. Il n'est pas loin derriere, ne vous en faites pas. Si je suis ici, c'est pour savoir comment vous, vous allez. Dit Legolas.

- Je vais bien, comme vous pouvez le constater… Tout va même très bien. . Dit Faramir avec un peu d'arrogance.

- Je ne crois pas non. Vous avez l'air plutôt ébranlé. À la façon dont vous avez quitté les lieux, vous aviez l'air perturbé et triste. De plus, je n'aurais pas été un bon ami si je vous avais laissé seul dans ce moment difficile pour vous. Dit Legolas avec tendresse.

Faramir ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il se sentait complètement vidé et tellement malheureux. Il approuva de la tête en disant à Legolas :

- Vous avez raison, je me sens triste et malheureux. J'aurais dû être heureux de revoir Boromir, mais quelque chose en moi m'a poussé à réagir de façon négative. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… c'est tellement bête…

- Ne dites pas ça, ce n'est pas bête, c'est même normal. Vous avez réagi comme lui lorsqu'il a appris le retour du roi. Il a crut qu'il perdait ce qu'il avait tant de mal à garder. Vous avez fait ce que lui a fait. Vous vouliez protéger ce que vous avez réussit à construire. Dit Legolas avec compassion.

- Vous voulez dire que je suis jaloux?… Mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout!... Je n'ai jamais été jaloux de Boromir…

- Pas même un tout petit peu? Demanda Legolas avec humour.

Faramir se mit à réfléchir rapidement et devait admettre qu'il avait un peu raison. Il rougit à cette constatation et soupira lourdement. Il avait agi comme un enfant qui se sent menacé. Il avait attaqué son frère pour ne pas perdre ce qu'il avait. Il secoua la tête négativement à nouveau et regarda l'elfe en lui disant :

- J'ai surement fait beaucoup de peine à Boromir avec ma façon d'agir. Dit Faramir.

- C'est certain, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Vous pouvez toujours retourner au village et lui parler….

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Legolas, il va me prendre encore pour un bébé…

- Vous n'êtes plus un enfant Faramir, et Boromir le sait. Indil avait raison en disant que la vie est trop courte pour entretenir des disputes ridicules et prolonger le silence entre vous c'est ridicule. Vous devez faire quelque chose et rapidement. Dit Legolas en l'encourageant du regard.

Faramir prit une profonde respiration et vit la garnison approcher à vive allure. Il savait très bien que Legolas avait raison. Boromir n'avait plus la même énergie qu'autrefois, il n'était plus aussi alerte qu'a l'époque de la guerre, et il ne rajeunissait pas non plus. Indil avait parlé qu'il pourrait se laisser mourir de chagrin et ne doutait pas qu'elle pouvait avoir raison. Il demanda alors au prince elfique :

- Est-ce que Boromir pourrait aller jusqu'à se laisser aller au point d'en mourir? Demanda Faramir tristement.

- Boromir n'a plus la même santé qu'autrefois Faramir. Il ne s'est jamais remis totalement des graves blessures qu'il a subit sur les rives de l'Anduin. Malgré les médecines elfiques, il n'en demeure pas moins que l'effet des potions agit différemment sur un mortel. Il a gardé un excellent souvenir de ses années avec vous, mais il n'a plus le même désir de se battre qu'autrefois. Il a tout perdu ne l'oubliez pas. Il a perdu sa vie, sa famille et ceux qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde et tout ça pour vous permettre de connaître une vie meilleure. Dit Legolas en le regardant intensément.

Faramir secoua la tête et réalisa qu'en fin de compte, ce n'était pas lui qui avait souffert le plus, mais Boromir. L'arrivé de la garnison mit fin à ses réflexions et il put voir Aragorn se présenter près d'eux. Le roi dit alors à son Intendant :

- Est-ce que tout va bien ici? Comment vous sentez-vous Faramir?

- Je vais bien Aragorn, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer…

- Un mauvais moment? J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est plus que ça… Vous sentez vous près à faire le chemin? Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire vous et moi. Dit Aragorn sur un ton qui voulait dire à Faramir qu'il aurait droit à des réprimandes.

- Je suis près Sir. Dit Faramir sans le regarder.

- Dans ce cas, reprenons la route pour Minas Tirith. Il me tarde de retourner chez moi et revoir ma famille. Vous devez surement avoir hâte vous aussi de revoir la vôtre? Demanda le roi

Faramir baissa les yeux et approuva de la tête. Il prit place au côté du roi et fit un bout de chemin avec le roi. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta et dit à Aragorn :

- Sir, avec votre permission, j'aimerais retourner au village…

- Que voulez-vous faire au village? Demanda Aragorn en le regardant plein d'espoir.

- J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que j'ai eu tort de traiter Boromir de cette façon. Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais lui demander pardon pour ce que je lui ai fait.

Aragorn sourit enfin satisfait de la réaction de son Intendant. Il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Faramir et lui dit avec bonne humeur :

- Je suis heureux que vous ayez enfin compris l'importance de son geste. Je comprends que c'est difficile pour vous, mais…

- C'est difficile, je l'avoue, mais c'est mon frère et la seule famille qu'il me reste. Je l'aime avec ou sans ses défauts. Il est vrai qu'il m'a menti, mais ce fut un mensonge bénéfique pour moi. Il n'a pas eu cette chance. Dit Faramir

- Dans ce cas, ne perdez pas de temps. Il vous attend. Dit Aragorn.

Faramir le salua et fit volte-face pour reprendre la route de Cal Dum. Par contre, Aragorn fit signe à Legolas de suivre son Intendant. De cette façon, il pourrait être témoin des retrouvailles des deux frères et il pourrait faire ses adieux à Isil de façon plus satisfaisante.

Faramir et Legolas traversèrent les murs du village à vive allure sous le regard surpris des quelques gardes déjà en poste aux portes de la cité. Leurs montures faisaient beaucoup de bruit, ce qui attira l'attention d'Halbarad qui discutait avec Boromir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe…

Boromir agrandit les yeux de surprise en voyant Faramir et Legolas mettent pied à terre. Il vint à leur rencontre inquiet et avant même qu'il ne puisse s'informer du pourquoi de leurs présences, Faramir se jeta à son cou pour le serrer contre lui avec force. Il dit à son frère d'une voix chevrotante :

Oh Boromir, pardonne-moi… je te demande pardon d'avoir agi comme ça…

- Boromir était trop content de voir son frère qu'il ne se souciait que très peu de ce qu'il disait. Il tenait son frère fermement contre lui et ne retint pas ses larmes. Ensemble, ils pleurèrent en se consolant mutuellement.

Indil et Isilmé étaient rentrés directement à la maison dès le départ du roi. Mais quelque chose disait à Indil que la journée était loin d'être terminée. Elle sentit la présence d'inconnu dans la cour de la maison et se rendit au balcon ou elle put voir l'accolade des deux frères. Elle fit venir Isilmé près d'elle et lui montra la scène. Du même coup, elle pointa le prince elfique qui assistait avec amusement aux retrouvailles. Legolas leva enfin les yeux au balcon et sourit à Isil. Sa mère lui dit doucement :

- Sois discrète lorsque tu rejoindras ton prince. Il ne faut surtout pas déranger ton père et ton oncle. Dit Indil

- Je serai discrète ne t'en fait pas. Dit Isil en embrassant sa mère sur la joue avant de la quitter pour rejoindre Legolas rapidement.

Indil reporta son regard sur les deux frères et sourit pour elle-même. Elle ne put retenir une remarque en disant :

- Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Il aime beaucoup trop son frère pour l'ignorer indéfiniment. Dit-elle en retournant dans ses appartements le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à un avenir beaucoup plus intéressant pour tout le monde.


	44. Chapter 44 Constatations

Chapitre 44 – Constatations

Indil regardait sa fille qui donnait une leçon d'épée à quelques jeunes garçons du village. Elle souriait en la voyant agir avec patience. Mais elle savait dans le fond de son cœur qu'elle était triste. Boromir vint la rejoindre sur le balcon et regarda la même chose qu'elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en sentant dans son cœur la tristesse de sa fille. Il entoura les épaules de sa nouvelle épouse et embrassa sa tempe tendrement. Il dit alors à Indil :

- Elle est malheureuse ici. Dit-il.

- Non Boromir, elle n'est pas malheureuse ici, elle est amoureuse, ce n'est pas la même chose. Elle se meurt d'amour pour le prince de Mirkwood. Elle sait qu'il partage ses sentiments et elle sait qu'il l'attend. N'oublie pas que c'est une elfe, elle a toute l'éternité devant elle. Dit Indil sérieusement.

- Mais pas nous. Elle ne devrait pas attendre que nous ne soyons plus de ce monde pour le rejoindre. Elle devrait se rendre à Minas Tirith pour faire sa vie. Ce n'est pas ici qu'elle trouvera ce qu'il lui manque. Dit Boromir en soupirant à nouveau.

- Elle ne veut pas nous laisser. Tu ne peux pas la blâmer. Elle finira par s'y faire. En attendant, elle occupe son esprit et je pense qu'elle fait un excellent travail… Regarde comment elle se débrouille avec les jeunes garçons… Tu lui as dit qu'elle aura de la visite aujourd'hui? Demanda Indil en le regardant.

- Non, je n'ai pas osé. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit déçue s'il ne vient pas. Ce sera une belle surprise pour elle lorsqu'il sera ici. Dit encore Boromir en souriant malicieusement.

Indil ne put résister à lui pincer le bras pour lui faire connaître son mécontentement. La pauvre enfant vivait sur les nerfs à chaque fois qu'un messager venait au village dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de son aimé. Mais depuis les évènements qui ont réuni Boromir à son ancienne vie, c'était une relation à distance que vivaient Isilmé et Legolas. Ils s'écrivaient régulièrement, se voyaient de temps en temps et Isil comme Legolas restaient sur leur position en ce qui concerne leur avenir. Et ça, ça durait depuis plus de sept années et rien ne présageait un changement prochainement.

Boromir avait eu une bonne discussion avec Legolas au sujet de sa fille et les deux hommes respectaient les désirs de l'un comme de l'autre. Legolas faisait une cour assidue à Isil sous la tutelle de Boromir et Indil, et le prince respectait les conditions de leurs fréquentations. Ce petit jeu durait depuis plusieurs années déjà et Boromir désespérait de voir sa fille accepter la proposition de Legolas de le rejoindre à Minas Tirith. Mais elle refusait à chaque fois sa demande officielle de mariage.

Indil soupira elle aussi en disant à son époux :

- Il lui manque énormément, mais elle tient à rester avec nous le plus longtemps possible. Sa vie, c'est nous pour le moment. Elle veut profiter du temps qu'il nous reste pour vivre une vraie vie de famille…

- Mais rien ne l'empêche de garder des liens avec nous tout en vivant son amour avec Legolas! Dit-il un peu frustré.

- Je sais, je sais… mais elle fera comme d'habitude et elle va encore lui dire non en lui donnant les nombreuses raisons que nous connaissons déjà. Legolas retournera à Minas Tirith encore une fois le cœur lourd… De plus, elle a peur… dit Indil

- Elle a peur de quoi au juste? Demanda Boromir surpris.

- Elle a peur que si elle suit son cœur, elle ne soit pas là, si nous avons besoin d'elle. Elle voit bien que nous avons plus de vécus derrière nous que devant. Je ne suis plus elfique, tu sais, et je vieillis comme toi. Nous allons mourir un jour, mais pas elle. Dit sa femme en le regardant tendrement.

Boromir approuva et resserra son bras autour d'elle plus encore. Il pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait sa fille. Elle agissait avec eux comme lui avec Faramir. Mais elle n'avait aucune raison de se priver pour eux. Ils avaient l'un et l'autre pour ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'empêcher de vivre sa vie de peur de les perdre. Son cœur était à Minas Tirith, et ça, il le savait très bien. Il demanda alors à Indil :

- Alors, tu crois qu'elle va rester avec nous jusqu'à notre dernier souffle? Dit Boromir

- Où que quelque chose de très important l'oblige à partir. Dit Indil

- Comme quoi? Demanda Boromir soudainement inquiet.

- L'appel de la mer par exemple. Legolas résiste, mais il ne pourra pas le faire éternellement. S'il n'écoute pas cet appel, il peut le regretter amèrement… il pourrait en mourir. Dit Indil en le regardant tristement.

Boromir ne répondit pas à cette affirmation et regarda plutôt du côté des murs du village. Il savait que Legolas devait venir à Cal Dum et son instinct lui disait qu'il franchirait les portes sous peu. Son instinct ne lui fit pas défaut, puisqu'Halbarad se présenta près d'eux et leur dit :

- Nous avons un visiteur, je crois… Et si mes yeux ne me font pas défaut, il s'agit du Prince Legolas. Dit le rôdeur.

- Vos yeux ne vous font pas défaut, mon ami. Mais il n'est pas ici pour nous Halbarad, mais pour Isil… dit Boromir en riant.

Isilmé regarda en direction de l'entrée de la place principale et reconnue Legolas. Elle vit la monture du prince de Mirkwood franchir le poste de garde et elle sourit à pleines dents. Elle se rendit au-devant de lui pour accueillir elle-même et lui sauta au cou pour laisser le prince l'embrasser sans retenue. Boromir et Indil sourirent à la joie qu'ils voyaient dans le visage de leur fille. Boromir dit alors à Indil satisfait :

- C'est ça l'amour Indil. C'est ce genre de petit plaisir qui fait de grandes joies.

- Et tu as raison mon aimé, tu as tout à fait raison. Seulement, dans son cas, ce sera encore temporaire. Dit Indil.

Boromir soupira en secouant la tête. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, le pauvre Legolas retournerait surement à la cité plus triste encore que la dernière fois. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Il allait lui parler afin qu'elle prenne la décision de rendre l'elfe plus heureux. Boromir se tendit subitement lorsqu'il sentit les yeux de sa femme sur lui et Halbarad qui le regardait sévèrement. Il dit alors sur un ton innocent :

- Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Dit-il

- Rien pour l'instant, mais ça va venir. Dit Halbarad

Et je te conseille de ne pas intervenir… pour aucun des deux. Laisse Isil décider de sa vie. Elle finira par comprendre, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais un jour. Ajouta Indil

Boromir lui lança un regard sévère, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Il grogna légèrement et finit par accepter de ne rien faire.


	45. Chapter 45 Epilogue

Épilogue

Isil aimait sa vie à Cal Dum, mais toute bonne chose à une fin et après quelques années a vivre une vrai vie de famille, remplit de haut et de bas, de joie et de peine, ce fut le moment ou sa vie prit un tournant différent.

Pendant les quelques années qui ont suivi l'attaque du village, Boromir et Indil vivaient un amour tranquille rempli de tendresse et d'affection. Suite à une entente avec le roi, le Seigneur de Cal Dum et sa famille rendaient visite au roi tous les ans afin de rendre des comptes au conseil des alliés sur le développement de la région. Souvent, suite à ce conseil, quelques habitants de Minas Tirith s'y rendaient, afin de donner un coup de main à l'agrandissement du village. Ce fut suite aux nombreuses améliorations et aux plus grands nombres de gens que Cal Dum devint une cité importante dans la région d'Arnor.

Mais les visites régulières de la famille de Boromir donnaient aussi l'occasion à Legolas de faire sa demande de mariage à Isil et à chaque année, elle lui donnait toujours la même réponse… Non. Legolas s'y attendait à chaque fois, mais il persistait à aborder le sujet. Elle finirait bien par dire oui à un moment donné. Boromir l'encourageait à ne pas perdre espoir et parlait même en sa faveur auprès de sa fille. Mais Isil s'obstinait à suivre ses parents malgré les recommandations de sa mère.

Malheureusement, la vie des mortels étant ainsi faites, Boromir du Gondor, Seigneur de Cal Dum, ferma les yeux un soir d'automne pour ne plus les ouvrir. La vieillesse l'ayant rattrapé, Boromir s'était éteint dans son sommeil. Arwen avait supplié Indil de revenir à la cité pour un certain temps. Indil ne pouvait refuser à la reine du Gondor une demande semblable. Elle fut accueillie avec le respect dû à son rang et séjourna plusieurs semaines au palais de la cité avant d'occuper les anciens appartements de Boromir du temps ou il y habitait. Ce fut bénéfique pour Indil puisqu'elle put appuyer Faramir qui avait du mal à se remettre du décès de sa femme Eowyn décédé des suites d'une longue maladie l'année précédente.

Faramir avait aidé Indil et sa fille à s'installer et passait le plus clair de son temps avec les deux femmes, dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. Indil savait que le moment était venu pour sa fille de prendre la décision qui pourrait faire d'elle une femme des plus heureuses. Legolas se présenta à Minas Tirith pour assister Faramir auprès des nouveaux arrivants, quelques semaines plus tard.

- Ce sera une vie différente pour vous ici. C'est beaucoup moins tranquille comme atmosphère. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas de mal à vous y faire. Dit Faramir à Indil.

- Je m'y ferai, pourvu que je ne sois pas seule. Dit Indil en souriant à l'Intendant.

- Tu ne seras pas seule, je serai là avec toi. Dit Isil en prenant la main ridée de sa mère.

- Tu ne seras pas toujours là ma chérie, tu as un prétendant qui occupera toutes tes pensées. Dit sa mère en regardant du côté de Legolas qui s'occupait de déplacer des meubles.

Isil rougit timidement et fit un léger sourire à sa mère. Elle savait que ce serait difficile pour Legolas comme pour elle, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à faire son choix. Elle dit alors à sa mère en regardant du côté du Prince :

- Tu es ma priorité, Nana et il comprend ce que je fais. Dit Isil.

- Et j'en suis convaincue ma chérie, mais je pense qu'il est temps que tu penses à toi un peu. Nous ne t'avons jamais reproché ta présence auprès de nous, mais maintenant, c'est toi qui à la priorité. Et je crois que ton oncle est d'accord avec moi. Dit Indil en cherchant l'approbation de Faramir.

Faramir secoua la tête positivement et rajouta pour donner plus d'arguments à sa nièce :

- Ne fais pas languir ce pauvre Legolas plus longtemps, Isil. Il désespère de te voir vivre à ses côtés pour le reste de ses jours. Il t'aime Isil, beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Dit Faramir en la regardant d'un air suppliant.

- Merci Faramir, il y a au moins quelqu'un qui pense la même chose que moi. Dit Indil fièrement.

Isil se sentait prise entre deux feux et ne put rien dire. Elle savait qu'elle devait donner une réponse à Legolas. Elle ne pouvait pas nier non plus qu'elle ressentait un très profond sentiment pour lui. Elle savait surtout que Legolas ne tarderait pas à lui faire une nouvelle fois la demande. Elle soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette remarque et se tendit en sentant la présence de celui dont ils venaient de parler. Legolas approchait d'eux le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai appris que vous aviez laissé à Halbarad le soin de s'occuper de la cité de Cal Dum. Dit le prince

- C'est le cas mon ami, je n'avais pas la force de continuer le travail de Boromir. Halbarad sera un bien meilleur Seigneur pour Cal Dum que moi. Et puis, je pense qu'il mérite cette position. C'est le vrai Seigneur de ce territoire après tout. Dit Indil en souriant malicieusement à Legolas.

Legolas sourit à sa remarque et reporta son attention sur Isil. Il s'inclina devant elle et lui tendit le bras en lui disant doucement :

- Est-ce que Lady Isilmé accepterait de faire une promenade dans les jardins de la reine? Elle a fait des améliorations qui valent la peine d'être vues. Dit le prince.

Isilmé sourit timidement et rougit en regardant discrètement du côté de sa mère qui l'encouragea du regard. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et il l'entraina jusqu'au jardin. Ils purent se promener un moment avant que Legolas ne s'arrête pour lui faire face et l'obliger à le regarder. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il prit les mains d'Isil dans les siennes et lui dit :

- Isil, je sais que tu ne veux pas que je te harcelle avec cette question, mais je dois te le demander à nouveau. Acceptes-tu d'unir ta vie à la mienne pour l'éternité?

Isilmé sourit en coin et secoua la tête négativement. Elle soupira lourdement et baissa les yeux. À son air, Legolas savait qu'elle lui donnerait la même réponse que d'habitude. Il baissa les yeux déçus et attendit qu'elle répète les mêmes arguments et les mêmes raisons que la dernière fois. Il n'osait pas la regarder et préparait déjà sa réponse. Isil lui dit avec douceur :

- Oui Legolas, cette fois je veux bien partager ma vie avec toi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Je comprends Isil… tu te dois à ta mère et…

Isil ne put retenir un léger rire et posa sa main sur le bras de Legolas en lui disant :

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

Legolas leva les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils. Il lui demanda alors :

- Tu ne m'as pas dit non? dit legolas avec surprise.

- Non, j'ai dit oui… je veux dire que j'accepte d'unir ma vie à la tienne. Dit Isil.

Le prince agrandit les yeux de surprise et fut incapable de répondre. Il lui demanda avec hésitation :

- Tu… tu as bien dit que… tu veux bien…

Isil avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire et elle secoua la tête positivement. Elle répéta alors ce qu'elle lui avait dit plutôt :

- J'ai dit que j'acceptais de partager ma vie avec toi. Je pense que tu as été assez patient. Je ne veux pas te faire attendre plus longtemps…

Mais avant même qu'elle ne dire un mot de plus, Legolas l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Le baiser fut tendre, profond et rempli de désir. Isil ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Legolas la repoussa devant lui et lui dit avec sensualité :

- Je t'aime Isil, et je promets de ne plus jamais être séparé de toi. Non plus jamais…

- Je sais, et c'est fini maintenant. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais…

Cette fois, c'est elle qui prit l'initiative du baiser et l'embrassa de façon à ce que Legolas ne puisse résister à aller plus loin. Il lui dit alors :

- Il serait préférable que nous officialisons le tout rapidement, sinon je sens que je vais avoir droit à la colère de ton oncle… Nous devrions leur annoncer la nouvelle…

- Pas tout de suite, nous avons beaucoup mieux à faire… Je t'aime assez pour ne pas attendre le grand jour. Je pense que nous pouvons dire que nous sommes sûrs de ce que nous voulons. Dit Isilmé en prenant le bras du prince pour l'amener vers un buisson pour se cacher des regards indiscrets.

Legolas sourit et approuva la suggestion. Il caressa sa main sur son bras et lui dit :

- Merci, Isilmé. Merci de m'aimer.

- Non Legolas, merci à toi de m'avoir attendu. Dit Isil

- C'est ça l'amour Isil. C'est savoir être patient… ajouta Legolas qui savait maintenant que son avenir serait plus beau.

Et c'est ainsi que se termine l'histoire d'Isilmé et Legolas… Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'au jour ou ils prirent la mer pour les Valinors.

N.B.: Merci à tous mes lecteurs pour leurs bon commentaires (Melior, Aliete, Aries, en particulier et les autres).

Je profite de l'occasion pour vous souhaiter à tous, un Joyeux Noël et une bonne et heureuse année 2011.

Je serai de retour après les fêtes pour de nouvelles histoires qui je l'espère, vous plairons autant que celle que j'ai déjà écrite. Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, je travaille sur une série d'histoire qui seront reliés les unes aux autres. Une série qui parle de celle qui auront de l'influence sur la vie de nos héros. Comme d'habitude, la mort de fait pas partie de mon univers de fiction. J'aime les négligés et comme je suis maître de mon imagination, mes favoris ne meurent jamais. Alors si vous voulez connaitre cette série d'histoire, je devrais commencer à la publier dès le début de l'année 2011. Alors à bientôt et bon temps des fêtes à tous.


End file.
